Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG1 III
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. An enemy thought dead has returned and corrupted Sam. The Senshi must now do what they can to stop their former friend before all is lost, but can they save her? And who is this new warrior that has arrived? T for safety.
1. Death of Apollo

Okay, as promised here is the third part of my _BSSM SG-1_ series. All I ask is that no one kill or maim me until this is over.

Elphie Muse: That could be asking a lot.

I know. But they'll have to wait and see what happens. If they harm me, this story no gets completed.

Elphie Muse: You're holding your own story hostage?

...Yeah...

Elphie Muse: That's...pretty good thinking...

Why thank you.

Elphie Muse: You're welcome.

If you didn't know, I don't own this story. If I did...think of all the stuff I could buy...

Again, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST TWO PARTS TO THIS SERIES, GO AND READ THEM ELSE YOU SHALL BE LOST!...and very much confused...and confuzzled...

* * *

The young clone of Major General Jack O'Neill stared silently out of the window to Haruka and Michiru's apartment. It had been a full month since their return from the Pegasus Galaxy and they had not heard a word from Sam or her alternate identity, Sailor Phoenix. Jack, also known as Apollo, was ready to give up hope of ever seeing her again. He sighed and watched the rain streak down from the sky.

Haruka watched him from the doorway, remembering a day when she had sat at the window and contemplated if she really would sacrifice the holders of the talismans. She had worried about soiling her hands, but accepted it.

"Has he moved?" Michiru asked softly, resting her head against Haruka's right shoulder. Her own arm wrapped around the blonde's.

"No," Haruka answered. "I think it's harder for him because we don't really know if she is dead or not. We never saw the body."

"We have a problem," Setsuna said, walking into the large room from another door. "Three creatures just showed up and are attacking downtown."

"So?" Jack muttered.

"They're Daetamashii," Hotaru said.

Jack slowly turned, his brown eyes cold. "Not for long," he growled.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

The Outer Senshi and Apollo skidded to a halt when they saw how badly the battle was going between the Daetamashii and the Inner Senshi. "Let's go!" Uranus commanded. They leapt down to the street. "World Shaking!" The attack struck one of the Shadow Souls, but it barely flinched.

"Run! They're too strong!" Moon yelled.

"Our job is to protect you," Uranus said.

"We're not leaving," Neptune added.

Apollo gripped his sword and plunged it into a Daetamashii. The creature screamed in pain and burst into a ball of flame. "Who's next?" Apollo roared. As the Daetamashii surged towards him, his armor began glowing gold. _This is for you Sam,_ he thought. His sword also began to glow gold and he swept it out in an arc. "Taiyo no Ryu!" he yelled. A large golden dragon erupted from the blade of the sword and struck the creatures, turning them into ash.

"Where's Phoenix?" Moon asked as Venus and Jupiter helped her to her feet.

"We don't know," Neptune said.

"What do you…" Mars began before a bolt of black lightening suddenly cut her off. The warriors turned, preparing themselves for another Daetamashii.

"Impressive," a cold voice said. A figure slowly formed from the shadows. "But I wonder if you could take me on Apollo."

"Come over and find out," he growled.

The figure emerged completely from the shadows and was dressed completely in black. Red eyes burned under the hood as a black mask hid a cold smirk. The rain intensified as the figure approached.

"I…it…it's…" Saturn stammered.

"I was worried about you," Apollo said, relief in his voice.

"Worry about yourself fool," the figure snarled.

"What's going on?" Moon demanded.

"I can sense great evil about her," Mars whispered.

Mercury looked up from her small computer, the blue visor tinting her face. "It is her though," she said softly. "But Mars is right. She's been taken over by something."

"Phoenix…" Apollo began.

"Phoenix? The Phoenix you knew is dead," she sneered. "I am Dark Phoenix, right hand of the great Ja'aku."

"He's dead!" Jupiter said. "You killed him, remember?"

"She was only able to seal him away," Pluto said. Her eyes widened suddenly. "When she was weakened, the seal must have weakened enough for him to break through!" she realized.

"Bingo," Dark Phoenix chuckled. "Now it is time for you to die."

"You first," Apollo growled. He rushed in and brought his blade slashing down.

The Senshi gaped in shock as steel pierced flesh. Moon sank to her knees, tears in her eyes. "No…" she whispered.

Apollo grunted as the sword was pulled free. He sank to the ground and fell back, blood oozing out from the crack in his armor and mixing with rainwater. As he fell, his helmet slipped off.

Dark Phoenix smirked as she flicked the black blade free of bloodbefore sheathing it. "As I thought. Pathetic."

"Why?" Moon asked. Phoenix turned, a brow arched. "Why? Why did you kill him? He loved you!"

"Love is for the weak Sailor Moon. Your only hope of defeating me is…argh!" Phoenix stumbled to her knees. Her outfit flashed from black to white, her eyes faintly turning white. She outstretched her hand and pure white light engulfed the Senshi.

"What…what is this?" Venus asked.

"Phoenix…" Moon said.

"She's boosting out power!" Mars exclaimed.

"I'm…sorry…" Phoenix whispered, her hand beginning to drop. "I couldn't…" she was suddenly cut off by a bloodcurdling shriek. Her clothes went back to black and her eyes burned red once more.

"Phoenix…" Jupiter slowly said.

"She was a fool," Dark Phoenix scoffed. "She wasted what power she had to boost your own. Had she used that power to fight me, she might have won."

Uranus' eyes narrowed. "Spirit Sword Blaster!" she yelled. The energy struck Dark Phoenix and sliced her arm, drawing blood. Dark Phoenix stared in shock. "Guess you're not as powerful as you thought," Uranus said in a dangerous voice.

"This is far from over Sailor Senshi," Dark Phoenix growled. She faded back into the shadows and vanished.

"Hang on!" Venus cried to Apollo.

"Forget…me…" he managed. "This is…how it is….meant to be…"

"You can't know that!" Mars exclaimed.

"She…knows…" he whispered, pointing at Pluto. They turned to the Senshi of Time and she bowed her head.

"I knew that his life would end today," she said softly.

"Then why? Why didn't you stop him from coming?" Moon demanded, tears streaming down her face.

"He died saving you all," Pluto said. "Especially you Sailor Moon. As he swore to do during the Silver Millennium."

"But…" Moon began.

"It was his choice Sailor Moon," Uranus said. "As it is ours to keep protecting you. We know the risks."

"She killed him though…" Jupiter said. "He couldn't have been expecting that!"

"She…asked me…to try…to stop her…" Apollo whispered. "If something…like this…should happen…"

"And it did," Neptune said.

Apollo nodded. "Besides…I shouldn't…shouldn't even…be here…" he said with a smile. "I'm…just…a…clone…" His eyes misted over and his body began to fade away in gold light. The Senshi watched, tears streaming down the Inner Senshi's faces while the Outer Senshi looked on, eyes moist.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

A figure watched as Apollo faded away. Arms were folded over a well muscled chest as a black belt swayed in the slight breeze. He wore dark midnight blue baggy pants and shirt. A pair of soft black leather boots covered his feet and dark midnight blue gloves covered his hands. A dark midnight blue mask and hood covered his face. He held his right hand out and the silver tri-crescent moon pendant appeared in his hand. He put the pendant on and it glowed briefly. The figure then disappeared into the alleyway, his presence never sensed by the Sailor Senshi.

* * *

Who is this mysterious warrior? You'll have to wait to find out. In the mean time, please review, but no flames. I'm prepared:holds upmarshmellows: 

Elphie Muse: Shouldn't you have a fire extinguisher or something?

:shrugs: Probably. But my army of radioactive purple penguins has returned from Antarctica with many a sporks...right Skipper?

Skipper: That's right. Ain't that right boys?

Rico: Ka-boom ka-boom ka-boom...ahahaha...

Skipper: Rico, enough with the dynamite.

Rico: Aw...

Skipper: Now the readers will review otherwise you'll deal with us:High-fives Rico, Kowolski (not the human), and Private:


	2. Only the Beginning

Ta-da! Today's chapter! Be happy, be excited! Go read!

Elphie Muse: You humans are strange.

:Grins maniacally: Aren't we though?

Elphie Muse: Kowai...(Scary)

Yup! Now you readers go read the chapter! Though I am a bit disappointed. You see, 46 people came to my story, but only 2 reviews. That does not please me...Rico! Break out the dynamite!

Rico: Ka-BOOM! Ahahahahahahaha!

Skipper: The author owns nothing recognizable in this fic. It's all one big conspiracy.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Sam?" Makoto asked as she leaned against the railing to the porch around Rei's house. Two days had passed since the shocking discovery that Sam was not only alive, but had been turned evil. 

"We have to try and reach her," Usagi said determinedly. "She's one of us." The blonde turned to the Outers. "We try to help her first. That's an order from the princess," she said in a stern voice.

Haruka looked down, hands shoved into her jean pockets. "All right. We'll try it your way." The blonde Outer Senshi looked Usagi in the eye. "But if that doesn't work, we do it our way."

Usagi nodded. "Fine."

"Well that was different," Artemisu commented.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam watched people pass by her. Her eyes were cold behind her mirrored sunglasses as she looked for her target. A loud whine reached her ears and she looked across the park to see a small child had fallen and badly skinned her knees. Sam snorted in silent amusement as people passed the small child by.

The smirk on her face faded when a man in a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket knelt down to the girl. The man's shaggy blonde hair was tied behind his head with a leather strap, the front spiked up. A pair of silver sunglasses rested over his eyes.

"You all right?" Sam heard the man asked. The girl sniffed, holding her injured knees. The stranger smiled warmly. "They don't look too bad," he said. He looked up and smiled when he saw an ice cream seller. "I'll be right back." He rose to his feet and walked over to the vendor. He returned a moment later with a chocolate ice cream cone. "Chocolate can make everything better," he told the girl, handing her the cone.

Her eyes lit up as she took it. She rose to her feet and thanked the man before running over to her waiting friends. The man rose to his feet and smiled after the girl, his hands in his pockets. He turned and looked at Sam, staring her in the eye despite their sunglasses. Sam shifted uncomfortably. The stranger turned and walked away.

Sam stared after him, slightly shaken. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she felt as though he had seen into her being through her own eyes. She shook herself and began walking calmly through the park, trying to pick out a target.

"Why didn't you help her?" a voice asked behind her.

Sam blinked in surprise and turned. She was startled to find that the man was leaning against a tree, arms folded over his chest. "None of your damn business," Sam growled at him.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But I'm a strong believer in treating others how you want yourself to be treated." He removed his sunglasses and looked at Sam. "That's why I try to help those in need. If I ever get into a situation that I need help in, I hope someone will help me like I help others."

"That's a dumb philosophy," Sam smirked. "Didn't you see all the people passing that kid by?"

"I did," the man said. "But their actions don't matter all that much. The little girl is fine and happy. That's what matters."

"Happiness is an illusion," Sam muttered, shifting her gaze away from the man.

"Everything could be considered an illusion," the man said. "But that doesn't stop people from believing in it."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

The man shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "No one special." He began walking away. "Later," he called over his shoulder.

Sam watched him go, a frown on her face. _Who is he?_ she thought to herself.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"It's a beautiful day," Michiru commented.

"You think so?" Haruka asked.

Michiru stared at her partner, a slight frown on her face. "Are you all right? You've been distracted all day."

"It was that look in o-dango's eyes," Haruka said softly. (Dumpling)

"Usagi?" Michiru questioned.

The blonde nodded. "Even if she can't turn Phoenix back, I know she won't let us do what's necessary to protect her and this solar system."

"We've underestimated her power before," Michiru said.

Haruka looked up at the sky as memories of Sailor Moon nearly sacrificing the world just to save Hotaru. Moon had foolishly given Mistress Nine, who had possessed Hotaru, the Sacred Grail. Mistress Nine had then used the Grail to call forth Pharaoh 90. Moon eventually broke through and Sailor Saturn had awakened, only to go into the Tau Nebula to confront Pharaoh 90. Moon had tried desperately to do her double transformation without the Grail, but it had failed. In the end, she had reached into the part of her that wanted to save everyone and was able to transform into Super Sailor Moon with the purest heart crystal of all. She had then gone into the nebula and defeated Pharaoh 90, returning with Hotaru as a small baby. Uranus and Neptune were stunned, but finally accepted Moon's power.

"That's true," Haruka finally said.

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, people passing them by in the park. As Michiru opened her mouth to say something, a familiar figure walked past, barely sparing them a glance. "Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, her eyes narrowed.

Haruka rose to her feet, Michiru following suit. The pair slowly followed the figure, keeping a respectable distance. Suddenly, the figure stopped and turned slightlyto them. "So you recognized me," the cold voice said.

The two Outers stopped several feet away. "Will you transform in front of all these people?" Haruka asked softly as people passed them.

"I no longer need to hide my true self," Sam said. "The question is, will you risk it?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" Michiru asked.

"My eyes were opened," Sam returned, looking at them over her shoulder. Her sunglasses glinted in the light.

"Sam…" Haruka began when a scream made them turn around. A Daetamashii was slowly advancing upon a young girl.

Sam grinned. "Can you save her without transforming?"

"Why are you doing this?" Michiru demanded.

"Lord Ja'aku still needs souls," Sam said. "I will see to it that he gets them."

"At the cost of your own?" Haruka demanded.

Sam's eyes narrowed. The two Outer Senshi whirled around. "Him again?" Sam snarled, her civilian clothes vanishing in a wave of black fire. The man in the black leather coat was standing between the Daetamashii and the girl. With barely a move he hurled a large branch at the monster. The piece of wood only enraged it further.

"Not the best plan," he muttered.

"Run!" Haruka ordered.

The man spun and scooped the girl into his arms. "Chocolate can't make this situation better!" he muttered and he followed the stream of people out of the park.

Haruka and Michiru turned back to Dark Phoenix. "Looks like it's just us now."

"So what will you do?" Dark Phoenix asked.

"Uranus Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Not impressed," Dark Phoenix said in a bored voice.

"Deep Spirit Submerge!" The strong attack hurled itself at Dark Phoenix. She calmly leapt aside.

"Spirit World Shaking!" Uranus yelled, slamming her fist down into the ground. The attack struck the Daetamashii but did not kill it. "This might be a problem…"

"Star Serious Laser!" The attack struck the creature and it howled in pain.

"What?" Dark Phoenix demanded.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through!"

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

The three Starlights leapt down to Uranus and Neptune. "What are you doing here?" Neptune asked.

"Our princess sent us," Fighter said.

"She told us a great evil was about to arise in this galaxy and that you guys might need our help," Healer added.

"Isn't that…" Maker began, looking at Dark Phoenix.

"It was," Uranus confirmed.

"Shadow Soul, kill them," Dark Phoenix ordered.

The creature slowly lumbered forward. "Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker yelled. The creature knocked the attack aside. "Impossible!"

"This might be a problem," Uranus repeated.

A silver arc of energy suddenly struck the Daetamashii and it howled in pain as it exploded into dust. "What?" Dark Phoenix roared in anger.

"There!" Fighter exclaimed, pointing to a clump of trees. A figure was slowly sheathing a sword onto their back. Before any of them could move, the figure leapt away, vanishing into the foliage.

Dark Phoenix turned to the Senshi. "This is only the beginning." With that, she vanished in a column of black fire.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Usagi looked up as shadows appeared in Rei's yard. "Haruka! Michiru!" she exclaimed happily. Her eyes widened as three more people appeared behind the two Outer Senshi. "Seiya?"

"Yaten!" Minako and Rei cried happily.

"Taiki!" Ami and Makoto greeted.

"Why are you guys here?" Usagi asked.

"We came to help," Seiya said. "That all right o-dango?"

Usagi glared at him. "My name is Usagi. U-sa-gi!"

"I know that o-dango," he grinned. Usagi's shoulders slumped in defeat. The others laughed at the pair.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"We can no longer rely on the Daetamashii to retrieve souls," Ja'aku said. "Instead, you will use your own powers to steal the humans' souls. I want only the purest Dark Phoenix."

The evil Phoenix bowed. "I understand Lord." She faded into the shadows and vanished from sight.

* * *

Still no clue as to who the mysterious warrior really is. Review to get the next update. If you don't...something...explosive might happen...right Rico? 

Rico: Ka-boom ka-boom!

Skipper: So review. Or else!

Good news though, this part of the series is over 50 pages. Be happy and review to tell me how happy you are!


	3. Kaminotsuki Kael

Kowolski: According to my calculations we're still not getting enough reviews.

Skipper: Then we'll have to go on a dangerous mission to get those reviews. The Private probably won't survive.

Private: 00;;;;

Um...that won't be necessary. I'll just chase them around with Spork Ninjas and Spork Rangers.

Rico: Ka-boom! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

And dynamite. KA-BOOM!

Elphie Muse: I hate end of the semesters...

I own nothing in this fic that is recognizable. All right? So let's...MOVE IT!

Elphie Muse: Oye vey...

Oye vey everybody!

Everybody: OYE VEY!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;

* * *

Sam watched silently as people hurried out of the rain and wind. She scanned the crowd of people, trying to determine who had the purest soul. She wore a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a black shirt under a long black duster. A pair of mirrored sunglasses covered her eyes. 

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked.

Sam jumped but covered it up by turning. "You," she muttered.

"Looking for me?" he asked in a mock-surprised voice. "I didn't know you liked me so much."

"Don't be ridiculous," she muttered.

The man chuckled. "Suit yourself." He lifted the hood to the black sweatshirt he wore under a black jacket and stepped out into the rain.

Sam watched him go, annoyed that he kept catching her off guard. She pushed him out of her mind and focused on her task at hand. She smiled as a couple broke away from each other. She followed the woman.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"Ah! I crashed again?" Usagi cried.

Minako grinned. "Care to try your luck Seiya?" she asked.

"I think another time," he said.

"I'll race you," a voice said. The trio looked up as a man in faded jeans, black boots, a black shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt, and a black jacket walked in. He shook rainwater from his blonde hair, the fluorescent lights catching the silver earring in his left ear of a misshapened Y, the three extensions of the Y bent at odd angles. The lights also made the silver chain necklace around his neck to glint in the light.

"So cool…" Minako whispered dreamily. She shoved Usagi out of the chair. "Go right ahead," she said pleasantly to the stranger.

Seiya arched a brow at Usagi. "You okay o-dango?" (Dumpling)

"I think so…" she muttered.

The stranger slid into the vacant seat. "Ready when you are," he said, slipping his money into the machine.

Minako grinned. _So lucky to have such a hot guy sitting next to me._ As the race started, she pressed the gas and her car shot forward. _Impressed my de…_ she thought but stopped as she glanced over.

"Hey, you're a lap behind," Seiya told the guy.

"I know, but if she doesn't have a large enough handicap, then the race won't be fair," he said calmly.

Minako stared at him, anger in her eyes. _How _**dare** _he say that to me! No one can defeat me…except Haruka…but no one else!_ she thought furiously in her mind. She pressed the gas all the way down.

The man grinned. "That ought to be enough time." He pressed the gas all the way to the ground and zoomed around the track. Within moments he had caught up to Minako. He pressed the gas further down and passed her.

Seiya stared in shock. "Amazing…"

"Wow…" Usagi breathed.

The man grinned as he lapped Minako. "I'm a lap behind!" Minako wailed, her car crashing.

"You did all right," the guy said.

"Care to try a real racer?" a voice asked.

The man looked up. "You're…Tenoh Haruka right?" he asked. She nodded. Usagi, Seiya, Minako, and Michiru all expected the man to back down, but a huge grin appeared on his face. "This has got to be my lucky day."

Haruka arched a brow. "I won't hold back," she said, sliding into Minako's seat.

"Good. I need a challenge," the man said. The two slipped their money in and the race got under way. For most of the laps they were dead even.

Haruka smiled, enjoying the challenge. "Not bad," she commented.

"There's a problem though," the man said.

"What?" Haruka asked.

"I'm holding back," he answered and pressed the gas as far as it could go. His car shot past Haruka's and finished first, erasing Haruka's old time.

"You're kidding!" Usagi and Minako exclaimed.

The man looked down at his watch and rose to his feet. "It was fun Tenoh. Though I think if it were a real race and not a simulated game, it would have been closer. Later," he said and walked out of the arcade.

"Who was that?" Minako demanded.

"Kaminotsuki Kael," Haruka said.

"Who?" Seiya asked.

"He owns Wolfmoon Industries," Michiru said.

Usagi's eyes widened. "No way! That company makes all the best video games!" she exclaimed.

"They also make simulators for military and businesses," Seiya added. "Not much else is known about him. He mostly keeps to himself."

A faint cry met their ears and they all ran outside. They stopped when the scream sounded again. "There!" Usagi yelled.

"Let's go," Haruka said and they ran to the park.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Dark Phoenix grinned as the white orb emerged from the woman. "Too easy…" she murmured when the light of the orb faded. "No!" she growled.

"Don't move Phoenix!" a voice ordered. Dark Phoenix looked behind her as Eternal Sailor Moon, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Fighter emerged from the foliage. "We can help you," Moon said.

Dark Phoenix snorted. "I don't need your help," she sneered. "Soul Phage, get them," she ordered. The Senshi turned to the fallen woman and watched in horror as she turned into a slightly demonic looking figure, complete with wings. "No one can save her," Dark Phoenix laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Moon said. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The healing attack was knocked aside by the Soul Phage.

"This could be bad," Fighter said as Moon stared in shock. The Phage flew at the Senshi and they leapt away. "Star Serious Laser!" The Phage dodged the attack.

"Spirit Sword Blaster!"

"Spirit Submarine Reflection!"

The Soul Phage again dodged the attacks. "Try this!" Venus challenged. "Venus Love and Beauty Spirit Shock!"

The Phage calmly knocked the attack away. "This is very bad," Moon said.

"You cannot save the Shadow Phage. So what will you do now?" Dark Phoenix laughed, her voice amused at their plight.

"Spirit Moon Healing Light!" a new voice shouted. A giant silver orb crashed into the Phage. The appearance of the demonic figure faded away revealing the woman. The white orb regained it shine and went back into the woman.

"Who dares challenge me?" Dark Phoenix bellowed. She looked around before her eyes spotted a figure leaning against a lamppost. "Who are you?" she asked.

Arms were folded over a well muscled chest as a black belt swayed in the slight breeze. He wore dark midnight blue baggy pants and shirt. A pair of soft black leather boots covered his feet and dark midnight blue gloves covered his hands. A dark midnight blue mask and hood covered his face. A sword stuck up over his right shoulder. Silver eyes studied Dark Phoenix.

"I don't need to tell you anything about who I am," he said. "Surrender and you'll live Phoenix," he ordered.

Dark Phoenix snorted. "You cannot harm me," she scoffed.

He moved in a blur. One moment he was leaning against the pole, the next his katana was resting against Dark Phoenix's neck. "By the light of the moon, you will fall before me," he said.

"Don't hurt her!" Moon begged. "She's been tainted!"

Dark Phoenix knocked the blade away and quickly vanished. The mysterious warrior calmly sheathed his weapon and looked over at the Senshi. "Watch yourself Eternal Sailor Moon. A storm is coming to this planet."

"How do you know that?" Uranus demanded, standing protectively in front of Sailor Moon.

A silver wolf trotted up to the warrior. "I listen. Be careful."

"Wait!" Moon said. "Who are you? How did you heal that girl?"

"All you need to know for now is that I am on your side." With that, he faded into the trees, the wolf following him.

"Who was that?" Venus asked.

"We don't know," Neptune said.

* * *

The plot is thickening! Who is this warrior who could heal someone Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't? You'll just have to wait to find out. 

Elphie Muse: You like torturing your readers, don't you?

...maybe...so?

Elphie Muse: Aren't you afraid of being hurt by them? They could revolt against you.

Nope. Mostly because they don't know who I am.

:Suddenly strikes pose: High Power! Hyper! Let's!

:Runs off:

Elphie Muse: She's been watching Sailor Stars too much...

...what do you expect? I would watch the whole series but I only gots four volumes with me...


	4. Nightwolf

Here be today's chapter. I hope it is enjoyable. Things are beginning to get interesting.

Elphie Muse: Very much so.

...Um...why do you have a bag of popcorn?

Elphie Muse: ...um...to eat...as I...read the story?

You helped write it, remember?

Elphie Muse: Doesn't mean I can't eat popcorn as I read it again.

True...wait...aren't you just a voice in my head?

Elphie Muse: ...I can have voice in the head popcorn...

oO?...okay...moving on...

SithLibrarian, you raised a good point about normal Jack. Though you will have to wait a while to see how it pans out. I am currently over 70 pages in this fic. This story is now the longest ever. Rejoicify and let me know how much that makes you happy.

I own nothing recognizable in this fic.

* * *

Sam watched as streets and buildings rushed past the train car. She got off at a random stop and began walking down the street. She briefly recalled her most recent encounter with Ja'aku… 

_"What do you mean the Soul Phage was healed? Sailor Moon's power should not be that great!" Ja'aku snarled. His hand shot out and black lightening danced over Dark Phoenix's body, forcing her to the ground. He stopped after a moment._

_"Eternal Sailor Moon didn't heal the Soul Phage," Dark Phoenix said, rising to her feet. She quelled her rising anger._

_"Then who did?" Ja'aku asked._

_"I don't know. I've never seen him before, but he is quite powerful. He was the one who healed the Phage."_

_"Perhaps you should be more discreet in your work Dark Phoenix. You have yet to impress me," Ja'aku said._

_"I will not fail…Lord…" she said. He nodded and she vanished…_

Sam sighed and sat down on a park bench, still slightly sore from the lightening. She stared in confusion as a chocolate bar was held out to her. She looked up and saw the stranger, a kind smile on his face.

"Chocolate makes anything better," he grinned.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

He dropped the candy bar on her lap and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Name's Kael," he said. "And you are?"

"Sam," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Kael said. "So are you waiting for someone?"

"Not really," Sam said.

"Good!" he exclaimed and grabbed her by the arm. "Then quite moping around on a nice day. You look like you've lost your best friend." He pulled her to her feet.

Sam's mind briefly drifted to Jack, but she shook herself. "I don't need friends," she snapped, wrenching her arm free of his hand.

"Everyone needs friends," Kael said. "I'll make a deal with you," he suddenly told her. "You spend the day with me. If you don't have a good time, then I'll never bother you again. But if you do have a good time, you gotta cheer up."

"Fine," Sam agreed.

Kael grinned. "Then shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the sidewalk. Sam sighed in slight annoyance but began walking. Kael fell instep beside her. He took her around the city, showing her various sights including some zoos and even an amusement park.

Sam watched as Kael paid a cotton candy vendor. _He's never been scarred by battles or any hardship, but he's so generous to people…_ she thought as he handed his cotton candy to a hopeful child, much to the dismay of the mother. _He reminds me of how I use to be…so naïve and trustful_…

Screeching tires made the pair and several other people turn to the street. Several cars crashed into each other, one erupting into a ball of flame. "Someone call for help!" a man yelled.

Sam watched in startlement as Kael ran to the accident. He quickly made his way to the burning car and tried to open the jammed door. Several other people helped the other cars as sirens came closer.

Kael grabbed the door handle of the car but pulled his hand away, grunting in pain from the heat. "Damn it…" he growled. "Hang on!" he told the injured people. He slammed his left elbow into the window and it cracked slightly. Bracing himself further, her rammed his elbow in the glass again and it shattered. He knocked the loose shards away and pulled the passenger out. He pulled her several feet away as firemen swarmed over the flaming car.

Kael checked for pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. Noticing the bad cuts on the woman's arms and legs, he pulled off his shirt and tore it up into pieces. He quickly wrapped the wounds as several medics came over.

"You have a good heart," Sam said.

He shrugged. "I'm a good guy," he said.

"You should get that looked at," Sam said, pointing to his left arm.

He looked down and saw that his arm was bleeding. "I should," he said. "So much for a fun day," he said.

"I…actually had a nice time," Sam admitted.

He flashed her a warm smile. "We'll have to do it again sometime." He turned and headed to an ambulance. Sam noticed black tribal tattoos decorated his upper arms, upper chest, and stretched down to his lower back. What really caught her attention though, were raised marks on his back that looked like whip marks. She watched him until he disappeared around an ambulance. She slowly ducked into an alley and watched as the last of the flames was put out.

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Sam snapped her fingers and black flames leapt up around her. Dark Phoenix smiled as a fireman strayed close by. She leapt out and tackled him to the ground. A cold grin formed on her face at the sight of the fireman's terrified look. She lifted her hand it began glowing black.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"I wonder what's going on," Usagi said, noticing a large crowd of people down the street, her school bag hanging from her hands which her behind her head. A scream sounded nearby and the five Inner Senshi ran up ahead. They skidded to a halt when they saw Dark Phoenix hovering over a fireman. They ducked into an alley.

"Mercury Spirit Power!"

"Mars Spirit Power!"

"Jupiter Spirit Power!"

"Venus Spirit Power!"

"Make UP!"

"Moon Eternal Spirit! Make UP!"

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Dark Phoenix smiled as she removed the soul sphere from the fireman. "Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

Dark Phoenix turned. "You!"

"Attacking a man who helps those in need is unforgivable! The pretty soldiers in sailor suits…" Moon began.

"Sailor Team!" the five said together.

"In the name of the moon…"

"We shall punish you!"

Dark Phoenix turned and frowned when the soul sphere brightness faded. "Damn it!" she snapped. She turned and glared at the Senshi. "Have fun with the Soul Phage," she told them. She vanished in a column of black fire.

The Inner Senshi watched as the fireman turned into the winged demonic like figure. "Not good!" Moon exclaimed.

"What the heck is that?" Venus exclaimed.

The Phage turned to the Inner Senshi and lunged at them. "We have to stop it!" Jupiter yelled.

"Mars Flame Spirit Sniper!"

The Phage roared in pain as the attack struck it. "My turn," Moon said. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The healing attack barely phased the creature. "Not again…" Moon said in disbelief. The creature roared and charged in towards Moon. She tried to leap away but the Phage grabbed her foot, sending her crashing into the ground. The Soul Phage straightened and prepared to impale Moon with its claws.

A silver arc of energy struck the Phage and it stumbled away from Moon. She scrambled away and hurried over to her comrades. "Who is that?" Jupiter asked as the mysterious warrior came into view.

"I don't know," Moon said.

The warrior reached behind him and sheathed the sword. "Hey! Don't hurt it! It used to be human!" Mercury cried.

The warrior ignored them as he brought his hands to his right hip, palms facing each other. An image of three silver intersecting crescent moons formed and split apart to form a whole silver moon. "Spirit Moon Healing Light!" he bellowed, thrusting his arms out. A giant silver orb crashed into the Phage, returning it to its human form.

"He healed the Phage when Sailor Moon couldn't?" Mars asked in a stunned voice. The others stared at him in shock.

He turned to leave. "Wait!" Moon yelled. He stopped and looked at her. "You obviously know how to fight this enemy. Help us, please."

"At least tell us your name," Jupiter said.

"Call me Nightwolf," he said.

"Will you help us?" Moon asked. "I know we can be friends."

Nightwolf studied her for a moment. "We do seem to have a common enemy, so why not?" he agreed with a shrug. Moon grinned and stood in front of him. She held out her hand for him to shake.

As he reached for it, a golden attack came rushing at him. He leapt away, drawing his sword at the same time. Moon and the others turned to see Uranus and Neptune standing several meters away.

"Stop!" Moon said. "He can help us!"

"No he can't," Pluto said, stepping into view. "He'll destroy everything you hold dear Sailor Moon."

The Inner Senshi stared at her in shock. "You're lying!" Moon finally said.

"Doesn't matter," Nightwolf said. He turned to leave only to be stopped by a large blade being pointed at him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't permit you to leave," Saturn said.

"Stop it! He's not evil!" Moon yelled.

"Spirit World Shaking!" Uranus yelled.

"NO!" Moon cried.

Nightwolf grabbed Saturn and dove to the side, the attack narrowly missing the both of them. He rose to his feet, silver eyes glinting in the fading sun. "If you want to fight me, Uranus, then so be it."

"No!" Jupiter yelled.

"He helped us!" Mercury added.

"Only because it suited his needs," Neptune said.

"Please stop," Moon said.

"Spirit World Shaking!"

"Deep Spirit Submerge!"

"Dead Spirit Scream!" The three attacks merged into one and flew straight at Nightwolf. He suddenly pulled his sword out and swung it like a baseball bat. The attack bounced off the blade and flew into the air, where it dispersed harmlessly.

"Impossible!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Shadow!" Nightwolf called. A silver wolf appeared at Nightwolf's side. "We will meet again Sailor Senshi." The wolf and warrior faded into the twilight.

Moon turned to the Outer Senshi. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"It's our mission to protect you," Neptune said.

"That warrior is dangerous Sailor Moon. He wants your power for himself," Pluto said. "And he'll stop at nothing to get it."

Moon faced the direction Nightwolf had taken, conflict in her blue eyes. _I know he doesn't want power…I saw it in his eyes…He has more power than I do…he could have killed those Phages, but he chose to save them instead…he's not bad. I know he's not…but who is he? And...why do I feel like I should know him?_

* * *

So the mysterious warrior is called Nightwolf. But what does he want? Why is he here? And how can he have more power than Moon? You'll just have to wait and see. 

And for those of you familiar with DragonBallZ, Nightwolf's movements for his healing attack are based off of Son Gokou's Kamehameha attack. Till next time.

I'd like to thank the four people who have reviewed this story. They are Elizabeth Bartlett, SithLibrarian, Darth Tater, and MEPutney. I'd give you guys invisible pudding, but I can't find it...

Now, be nice and review!


	5. Uniting Powers

Three chapters today! All because I couldn't update for the past two days! Huzzah! And even though I got exams next week, I still have a nice amount of chapters ready for uploading next week! So review to tell me how happy that makes you!

Elphie Muse: You're in a good mood.

Yup! Not much school left! I'm almost done!

Elphie Muse: Aren't you taking a summer class though?

Yeah...why'd you have to bring that up:'(

Elphie Muse: Uh...don't cry...you can't work on the story if you cry...

Right! High Power! Hyper! Let's!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;

The only thing I own in this story is Kaminotsuki Kael, Nightwolf, and Shadow. The rest isn't mine...yet... Muahahahaha!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;;;

And just to be sure everyone knows, Mizuno Ami's mother is a doctor in _BSSM_.

* * *

Dark Phoenix glared at the Senshi. The target she had selected was behind them. "Get out of my way and you'll live longer," she growled. 

Uranus clenched her Space Sword. "I was about to say that to you," she returned.

Phoenix chuckled, pulling her black blade sword out. "You fools can't even begin to fathom the power I have," she scoffed.

"I can," a voice said. Everyone turned as Nightwolf stepped into view, the silver wolf standing next to him. "But the power Saturn has at her disposal dwarfs ours. She can destroy entire planets if she chooses. But she values life like you use to."

"Who are you to talk about us like you know who we are?" Neptune demanded.

Nightwolf ignored her. "Phoenix, if you stay down this path, you'll die."

"Everyone dies," she snarled.

"True," he agreed. "Death is a part of life. But life should be enjoyed, not hated as you do," he said.

"Shut up!" she shouted. She leveled her sword at him. "I'll take your head for that," she growled.

Nightwolf reached up and pulled his sword out. The silver blade glinted in the twilight. "So come and get it," he challenged.

"No!" Moon yelled, but the two combatants ignored her.

Dark Phoenix brought her sword crashing down, but Nightwolf deflected it to the side. He backhanded her and she went sprawling to the ground. He whirled around to the Senshi. "Get Doctor Mizuno out of here now!" he barked. He shifted his attention back to Dark Phoenix just in time to avoid being sliced in half. He leapt clear of the attack and brought his sword up, the blade glowing silver.

"I'll kill you!" Dark Phoenix swore.

"Moon Claw Strike!" he yelled, swinging the blade down. A silver arc of energy shot out from the blade and knocked Dark Phoenix back.

She slowly rose to her feet. "I'll be back!" she promised and vanished.

Nightwolf watched her vanish and sighed. He slid his sword into its sheath and turned to the Senshi. "She'll be after the doctor again," he said.

"How do you know?" Uranus demanded.

"Because the Soul Sphere was never removed," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He leapt into the night.

"That guys is getting on my nerves," Uranus muttered.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"Wow! This is a great party!" Minako exclaimed.

"This is just for your mother Ami?" Usagi asked.

"The hospital actually," Ami said. "Mr. Kaminotsuki worked with Mother to give the hospital enough money to renovate one of the old wings."

"Ms. Mizuno!" a voice called. The five girls looked up as Kael came over. He wore a plain but well-designed midnight blue tuxedo that could easily be mistaken for a black tuxedo.

"Mr. Kaminotsuki," Ami said.

He smiled and waved his hand in front of his face. "Please, call me Kael. I'm not that much older than you."

Ami's cheeks flushed slightly as she nodded. "This is a great party Mister… Kael," she amended. Makoto smiled at her friend's nervousness.

"Honestly, I don't like these well to do parties," he confessed. "Everyone's so polite and proper and too afraid to have a good time."

"The problems of the rich," a voice said. They turned and saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, each wearing a different colored suit. Seiya wore red, Taiki wore yellow, and Yaten wore a silver gray suit.

"There's Haruka and the others!" Rei exclaimed. The Outer Senshi walked over to the group. Haruka was dressed in a black tuxedo while the other three were in elegant flowing dresses.

"Tenoh. We meet again," Kael said, holding out his hand.

Haruka reached out to take his hand. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. _He has a strange aura about him_… she mused to herself. She took his hand and shook it, squeezing it harder than she should have.

Kael arched a brow at how hard Haruka was shaking his hand. "Nice grip," he commented. Someone called to him and he sighed. "Excuse me. Enjoy the party." He walked over to a group of waiters.

"What was that about?" Michiru asked.

"I don't trust him," Haruka said.

"You don't trust anyone new," Seiya commented with a shrug.

A flash of blonde hair caught Makoto's attention. "Oh no…" she breathed.

"What's wrong?" Yaten asked.

"Sam's here," Makoto said, pointing to their former friend.

Ami's eyes widened in horror as Sam approached her mother. "Mother!" she exclaimed. Before she could run to her mother's side, black lightening arced out and struck the partygoers. Everyone fell to the floor unconscious, save for the Senshi and Starlights who had taken cover.

"Time to transform," Usagi said. Everyone nodded. They made their way out of the main room and onto a deserted balcony. "Moon Eternal Spirit! Make UP!"

"Mercury Spirit Power!"

"Mars Spirit Power!"

"Jupiter Spirit Power!"

"Venus Spirit Power!"

"Make UP!"

"Uranus Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Spirit Power! Make UP!

"Pluto Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

"Healer Star Power! Make UP!"

"Maker Star Power! Make UP!"

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"This has to be a pure soul," Dark Phoenix mused. Her eyes narrowed in anger as the glow of the Soul Sphere faded. "No!"

"One who is evil will always be disappointed," a voice said. Nightwolf stepped into view, Shadow by his side.

"You," she growled. "Perhaps this won't be a total loss. Soul Phage! Kill him and bring me his head!" she ordered. "You'll find that this Phage is far stronger than previous ones you've dealt with."

Nightwolf brought his hands to his right hip. An image of three silver intersecting crescent moons formed and split apart to form a whole silver moon. "Spirit Moon Healing Light!" he bellowed, thrusting his arms out. A giant silver orb crashed into the Phage, but nothing happened. He stared in shock.

Dark Phoenix laughed. "I told you. This is one Phage you will have no choice but to kill. Then what will the Senshi think of you?" she smirked as she vanished.

Nightwolf looked at the advancing Phage. He pulled out his sword, slowly backing away from the Soul Phage. "I don't want to hurt you," he told it.

"Don't worry…I'll make all your illness go away," the Phage rumbled.

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled. The Phage and Nightwolf looked up at Sailor Moon and the other Senshi.

"Forget the speeches!" Nightwolf yelled. "I can't heal this Phage!"

Mercury spotted the sword in his hand. "So what? You were going to kill her?" she demanded, fists clenched.

He quickly dodged an attack from the Phage. "I'm not heartless Mercury," he said. "I've seen the work this woman has done. I know she's needed in this world." He dodged another attack.

"Third time's a charm," Moon said. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The attack bounced off of the Phage. "This is very, very bad."

Nightwolf silently cursed. He was suddenly thrown against a wall, hitting his left arm by the elbow. He let out a short cry of pain as he sank to the ground. His right hand held his injured arm as the pain turned into a dull fire. Moon leapt to his side, ignoring the others' shouts.

"You all right?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Aren't you worried I might kill you for your power?" he asked with a grunt.

"No," she said.

He looked at her, startled by her answer. _She has changed_… he thought. _She's just like_… he didn't finish the thought. He was forced to grab Moon and roll to the side so that neither of them was impaled by the Phage.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter yelled. The attack struck the Soul Phage but only enraged it further. It lumbered over to the other Senshi, eyes blazing with fire.

"We have to do something," Moon said, pushing herself up to her knees. "We can't just…we can't just give up."

"A wolf is nothing without the pack," Nightwolf said. She looked at him, confused. His silver eyes stared into her blue. "Wolves work together. Perhaps we should do the same."

Hope filled her eyes as she realized what he was saying. She nodded and they rose to their feet. Nightwolf brought his hands to right hip. An image of three silver intersecting crescent moons formed and split apart to form a whole silver moon. "Spirit Moon…" he began.

"Starlight Honeymoon…"

"Healing…"

"Therapy…"

"Light!" Nightwolf finished, thrusting his arms out.

"Kiss!" Moon finished. The two attacks flew from their respective owners and melded into one. It struck the Phage and it howled. The Soul Phage melted away revealing an unharmed Doctor Mizuno. Tears welled up in Mercury's eyes.

"We…we did it…" Moon said.

"I still don't trust you," Uranus said. "But it looks like we need your help after all," she muttered.

"But if you do anything to harm the princess…" Neptune began.

Nightwolf walked to the door and looked back at them. "Now why would I want to hurt the person I told Queen Serenity I'd protect? I gave an oath just like you eight to protect her no matter what," he said.

Moon stared at him. "Y…you're a Senshi?"

He shook his head. "No. I guess you could call me a knight…like Apollo."

"Um…I don't know how to tell you this but…" Moon began.

He held up his hand. "I know. I saw. And you should try to save Phoenix, but know that not everyone can be saved." With that, he vanished into the night.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam stood in a dark corner, watching the party as if nothing had happened. Even the Soul Phage had been healed. She knew that Ja'aku would punish her for this. She sighed, picking at her black dress.

"Dance?" a voice asked.

She looked up and saw Kael. "Everyone's almost gone," she commented.

He looked around the emptying room. "Yeah…I think monster attacks will do that. But music is still playing." He arched a brow at her.

She relented. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. They began to dance slowly and she looked up at him. She finally saw his eyes. They were light blue, almost silver looking. What drew her to his eyes, however, was that they were full of compassion and kindness.

"How can you be so kind in a cruel world?" she asked softly. He looked down at her, a frown on his face. "People here are mean, violent, and tend to care about nothing but themselves. So how can you be so kind?"

"A long time ago, I was taken from my real family. I was carted through so many different countries in Europe I couldn't remember where home was. I still don't know," he admitted. "But before the kidnappers could drag me off anywhere else, a group of American forces broke me out of the house I was in. They fed me, clothed me, and took me back to America where a kind family adopted me." He smiled. "I still talk to one of the men who rescued me every now and then."

"You do?" she asked.

He nodded. "He got promoted to General a year or so ago."

Sam looked down. _It couldn't be_… she thought. "So is that why you treat others with kindness?" she asked.

He nodded. "Those with evil in their hearts will always find disappointment in what they do," he said. "They're never satisfied with what they have."

Sam remained silent, the wall she had made around her emotions slowly crumbling. Something stirred within her. _How? How can this man see through me so easily? How can he make me feel ashamed without a yell or thrown punch?_ A single tear slid down her face. _By the spirits…what have I become?_

* * *

Hmm...it seems Phoenix/Sam is starting to have a change of heart... 

Sam: My blue Jell-O!

:watches as Sam smacks Elphie Muse away from blue Jell-O: But not when it comes to Jell-O...at least blue anways...Please be kind and review...else I shall inform Sam you are holding her blue Jell-O hostage...

Also! Good news! I am working on the epilogue to this story/series. Yes, this is the final part of the BSSM SG-1 series, but don't fret. This particular fic is over 80, that's **_80,_** pages long! Longest story I have ever written! So there's still much more to come!


	6. Redemption

Nice long chapters, don't you think?

Elphie Muse: They are getting longer, aren't they?

Well the last chapter had over 2222 words in it...:snickers: tutu tutu...

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;

Does not belong to me sadly save for the original characters of Kael, Nightwolf, Shadow, and Ja'aku (even though he's evil)...I guess you could also say Phoenix since she is my own creation...IT'S ALIVE!

Elphie Muse: Get on with it.

Right! Now on with the show...er...story!

* * *

Ja'aku looked at the figure before him. Dark, blood red hair was illuminated by the torchlight. Dark skin and clothes made the figure harder to see. "Something is amiss," Ja'aku said. "Dark Phoenix is beginning to stray." 

"What shall I do my lord?" the figure asked.

"Keep an eye on her for now. If she strays too far…deal with her." The figure bowed and shimmered out of sight.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam stared at the entrance to the Hikawa Shrine, people bustling by her. _This is stupid!_ she told herself. _I'm not one of them. I never was. Ja'aku is my master now._ Her mind drifted to Kael. _But Kael…he could be right…he…he is right…_ Tears threatened to spill down her face and she turned away from the shrine entrance. She walked away, her mind in conflict.

"You seem troubled," a voice said.

She looked up. "Kael…" she said slowly.

He smiled warmly at her. "You all right?"

"I…I don't know…" she admitted. "I'm ashamed of the things I've done over the last few weeks and…" she trailed off. She let out a short, humorless laugh. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "I'm a good listener. And sometimes it helps to have an outside perspective."

"Thanks," she said.

He arched a brow at her. "For what?" he asked.

"Making me see what kind of life I was leading," she said.

"Glad I could help. I actually want to ask you something," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I got this charity ball thing to go to tonight and I need a date," he said. "I'd be honored if you went with me."

Sam remained silent for a moment. "Sure," she finally said.

"Do I need to pick you up or anything?" he asked.

"I'll meet you there," she said. "What time?"

"Eight," he said. A cell phone began to ring and he pulled his out. "Duty calls. I'll see you tonight then?" She nodded and he began walking away, answering his phone.

"A date Phoenix?" a voice sneered.

Her eyes hardened. "Back off Akuma. I know what I'm doing."

"For your sake, I hope so," he said, his dark red hair swaying in the wind. He shimmered out of sight.

Sam rubbed her eyes and walked down the street, not noticing that someone was following her.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"Sounds like a trap," Michiru said.

"_That's what I was thinking. Don't we have tickets to this thing_?" Haruka asked, her voice distorted from the communicator.

"Yes. Looks like we get to dress up again," Michiru said.

"_Tell the others to be on stand-by. We might need their help if this guy is Dark Phoenix's next target_," Haruka said.

"All right. Be careful," Michiru said.

"_I always am_," came the reply.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam stood off to the side of the large ballroom, feeling very much out of place. Thirty minutes had passed since eight and Kael had not shown up. She watched other couples glide across the floor and a pang of remorse and shame ripped through her heart as she thought of Jack. She sniffed and looked down.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked.

Sam stared, speechless. He wore soft brown leather boots, loose black pants, a dark midnight blue coat buttoned up, and black gloves. His shaggy blonde hair had been combed and tied back with a leather strap and the front sticking up. The strange Y earring glinting in the light.

"K…Kael…" she said.

He smiled warmly at her. "I know. It's not me."

"You look…incredible…" she said.

"Dance?" he asked. She nodded and he guided her out onto the floor. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Someone dismantled my car so I had to catch a taxi."

"Why would someone do that to your car?" Sam asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think I have any enemies," he said.

"Even if you don't…you should still be careful. Not everyone is as nice as you," Sam warned, remembering Akuma.

He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Mind if we trade off?" a voice asked.

"Not at all," Kael said, squeezing Sam's hand reassuringly. He turned away from her and she found herself dancing with someone unexpected.

"H…Haruka…" Sam said in slight disbelief.

"I have to admit, Kael's resourceful. I figured he wouldn't come if his car was busted," she said.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that?"

"To keep him safe from you," she returned coldly. "Are you after his Soul Sphere now?"

"No," Sam growled. "He…I…" she fell silent, unsure of what to say or do.

Haruka arched a brow at her. "Let's not joke around Phoenix," she said in a low voice. "We both know you'll never be free from Ja'aku so why don't we go outside and end this now? Sailor Moon thinks she can save you but you and I know that's not true."

Sam's eyes glinted dangerously. "I should take your Soul Sphere, but it's probably not pure enough," she said softly. "Sailor Moon's might be…"

"So why haven't you attacked her yet?" Haruka demanded in a dangerous tone.

"I don't know," Sam said.

They swept past Michiru and Kael. "She's dangerous," Michiru said.

Kael looked at her. "Who is?" he asked.

"Your new friend," she said.

"Sam? Why do you say that?" he queried.

"I use to know her," Michiru said. "She's not who she pretends to be."

Kael studied Michiru for a moment. "And who is she really?" he asked.

"Someone you should be wary of," Michiru replied.

"You don't know," he said. "So I'll inform you. She's someone who's lost her path. I don't know how, but it's tearing her up inside. I can see that plain as day when I look into her eyes. I try to help people, even if it costs me everything."

"Then you won't mind parting with your soul," a cold voice chuckled. The music screeched to a stop and people ran out of the room at the sight of several Daetamashii.

Akuma grinned and snapped his fingers. An energy shield leapt up around the large room, sealing the Daetamashii, Sam, Haruka, Michiru, Kael, and himself inside. "This should do," Akuma grinned.

Kael grabbed a chair and held it in front of him. "Let them go freak!" he ordered.

"That's not very nice," Akuma laughed. His gaze shifted to Sam. "I was right about you. You've become weak and soft," he sneered.

Sam glared at him. "Let them go Akuma!" she commanded.

"Y…you're on…on his side?" Kael asked in a stunned, hurt voice.

Sam looked at him. "I'm sorry Kael. I didn't…I never…" she began to say when black lightening erupted around her, sending her flying into a table.

Kael glared at Akuma. He hurled the chair at the evil man. "You want me, come and get me!" he challenged.

Sam rose to her feet, black and red fire erupting around her as she transformed. "Leave him alone Akuma!"

"Or what? You far too weak to attack me," he scoffed. "Daetamashii, get the man's soul," he ordered.

Haruka and Michiru watched as one of the Shadow Souls rushed Kael. Dark Phoenix saw as well, but she shoved Kael out of the way, the claws piercing her flesh. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. The two Outer Senshi stared in shock as her selfless action.

"That will do for now," Akuma chuckled. "Problem dealt with. Get their souls if you can," he ordered the Daetamashii and shimmered out of sight. The energy shield still stood in place.

Kael scrambled over to Phoenix. "Hang on!" he ordered. He tore off his jacket revealing a dark midnight blue vest resting over a black shirt. A white ascot was wrapped around his neck and held in place by a silver clasp. He pressed the jacket against Phoenix's wound.

"Just…forget…about me…" she grunted. "I'm not…worth it…"

"That's where you're wrong," he whispered. "All life is important. Caring and protecting that life is what separates the good from the bad." A tear slid down her face.

"Looks like we have no choice," Michiru said.

"Agreed," Haruka said. "Try to keep this a secret," she told Kael. "Uranus Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Spirit Sword Blaster!" Two of the Shadow Souls vanished.

"Spirit Submarine Reflection!" Neptune's attack sliced through the remaining Daetamashii and the energy shield vanished.

"Stay with me!" Kael said. "Please…" he whispered. "You're my only friend."

White light surrounded Phoenix and her outfit turned white before fading away. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at Kael. Memories came flooding back to her of what she had done. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began sobbing uncontrollably. Kael helped her sit up and held her in his arms as the other Senshi ran up. They looked at Uranus and Neptune and the pair walked over.

"What happened?" Mars asked.

"She…I don't know," Uranus said. "She healed herself…"

"She's back?" Moon asked. Neptune nodded. "I'm so glad…" the blonde leader whispered, her eyes shining with tears of happiness.

* * *

See? I couldn't keep Sam evil for long. Now review to tell me how happy you are she's back to normal. 

High Power! Hyper! Review! Let's!

Elphie Muse: No sugar for you.

All right. I'll just have some...CAFFIENE! KA-BOOM!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;;;;


	7. Remorse

Yay! Here is today's official chapter. The others were for Friday and Saturday, but due to some unkind god, I was not able to update. Now I can, so go read!

Elphie Muse: Why are you yaying? Sam may be back to normal, but she's still gotta deal with what she did while she was evil.

Oh yeah...that's not good...

Elphie Muse: I know.

So this is an angsty chapter. As per usual, if it's recognizable, it isn't mine. If it was...well I wouldn't have to be doing these disclaimers, now would I? I thought not.

And those of you who think this chapter will have Sam out of character, think about it: She killed someone she loved and tried to kill her friends. I think that gives reason to her actions in this chapter. Now go read those actions.

* * *

Sam sat curled up on the couch in the family room. She had moved back into her mansion the day after being healed from Ja'aku's influence. A week had passed since that day. She sniffed, her eyes red from crying. She took a long drink from the bottle in her hand, draining the contents. She let the glass fall to the ground with a _clink_ as it hit other discarded beer bottles. 

She let out a shaky breath as she reached for a new bottle. A knock sounded on the front door but she ignored it. "Um…it's us Sam…can we come in please?" Usagi's voice asked through the wood. Sam remained silent. "Sam please. We want to talk with you…we need to talk." Sam still didn't move.

"Sam, what happened wasn't your fault. You couldn't control what you were doing," Makoto said. There were several moments of silence. "Okay…we'll leave you alone. We brought some food for you in case you get hungry. It's on your step," Makoto said. "And you know where to find us if you want to talk."

Sam took a drink from the bottle as she heard the sound of a car driving away. She hurled the bottle against the wall where it smashed into tiny pieces. She curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep, sobbing as she did so.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"So she has fallen…" Ja'aku said. He looked at Akuma. "Pray that you do not do the same," he warned.

"I won't my lord. I can assure you."

Ja'aku watched Akuma leave. "I had hopes for you Phoenix…" He shook his head in disappointment.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam blearily opened her puffy eyes. She frowned in confusion when she realized she was in her bedroom and not down on the couch. She slipped out of bed and walked down the steps. Her confusion increased when she saw that the bottles had been cleaned up. She walked across the floor over to the sounds and smells coming from the kitchen when something sharp jabbed into her foot.

She bit back a cry of pain and hobbled over to the couch. She sat down and looked at the bottom of her right foot. A large shard of glass stuck out of her foot. Sam rested her head in her right hand and began laughing and crying at the same time for some odd reason.

"You're up," a voice said.

She looked up and blinked. "What are…how did you…the door was…" she sputtered unintelligibly.

Kael smiled faintly. "I'm here because you need a friend. I got here by driving and I kinda know how to pick locks," he said, answering her unfinished questions. "Just don't call the cops on me for breaking and entering." He looked at the shard of glass. "Be right back," he said. He retreated back into the kitchen and returned a moment later with the trashcan and a clean dishrag.

"I just want to be alone," Sam whispered. She winced as he pulled the shard from her foot. He pressed the rag to her wound.

"Samantha," he began. Her stomach somersaulted as he said her full name. "Uranus and Neptune, Haruka and Michiru, whoever the hell they really are, told me what you did."

"You must hate me then," she said.

"If I hated you I wouldn't be here," he said softly. "You have…incredible beauty Sam. Inside and out," he said.

She snorted. "Don't lie to me," she said.

"I'm not," he said.

"Look at me!" she yelled. "Look at my scarred face! Do you want to see my back where Ja'aku whipped me? I killed the man I loved in cold blood! I'm a monster!" she screamed.

"Not to me," Kael said. "You risked your life for me. That doesn't make you a monster. Sure you've done questionable things. But you're sitting here crying your heart out for what you've done, showing your remorse. That proves you're more human than some of the people I've dealt with."

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. He sat next to her on the couch and pulled her to him. She sobbed against his shoulder, her body shaking as she did her best to keep breathing. She slowly began to calm down after a half hour of crying.

"How about some food?" he suggested.

"All right," she agreed.

"First things first," he said. He pulled out his bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out a small kit and pulled Sam's injured foot towards himself. He quickly cleansed and dressed the wound. "There." He rose to his feet and held his hand out to Sam. She took it and they walked into the kitchen.

"You cook?" she asked, arching a brow at the delicious smelling food.

"Yeah…well…" he mumbled. He placed two chocolate chip pancakes on a plate and set them down in front of her. She arched a brow at the chocolate. "Chocolate makes everything better," he said with a small grin.

She smiled and began eating. "These are incredible," she said.

He shrugged. "One of the few things I can cook," he said. He watched her eat for several minutes. "So you're a Sailor Senshi," he said once she had finished.

She set her silverware down and stared at the counter. "Not anymore," she answered softly. She looked at her left arm, the Phoenix Bracer gone. "But it's better this way," she said. "Now there's no chance of me hurting those I care about."

"Sam…" Kael began.

She held up her hand. "I don't mind it Kael," she said.

He nodded. "So…care for a swim?" he asked.

"I need to wait an hour," she said.

He chuckled. "Bah. I don't believe that stuff. Besides, if it is true, then you can stay in the shallow end."

She shrugged. "All right."

"Good. Meet you out back," he said. She nodded and walked up to her room. He watched her go. _Besides, I'll save you if anything happens to you_... he thought to himself.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam watched as Kael removed his shirt, the black tattoos stretching with his movements. She noticed the raised marks on his back under the tattoos and frowned. She slowly walked over to him. He turned and grinned at her.

"Kael…I don't mean to be rude but…why do you have scars on your back?" she asked tentatively.

The smile fell from his face. "That's kind of a difficult story…"

"Would…would you mind telling me?" she asked. He looked at her and saw concern in her eyes. He nodded slowly.

"All right. You remember how I told you I was abducted as a kid?" he asked. She nodded. "Before I was freed from my captors I was…I was beaten pretty badly. I had tried to run and got caught. Got whipped, kicked, punched…stuff like that…" A distant look came over his face.

"Kael?" Sam asked.

He blinked. "Sorry. I was just remembering a weird dream I had that night."

"Dream?"

"Yeah. It was of this beautiful woman telling me not to worry, that I would be safe soon enough. Two days later I was rescued." He laughed. "Funniest thing about the dream though, was that I was on the moon."

She arched a brow at him. "The moon?"

He shrugged. "Don't ask me," he said. "I've given up trying to figure out my weird dreams." With that, he leapt into the pool, splashing Sam. She jumped in as well and splashed him, laughing for the first time in a long time.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Usagi frowned when she heard sniffing from her parents' bedroom. She poked her head in and saw her mother, Ikuko, sitting on the bed, looking at something in her lap. The teenage girl knocked on the door. "Mama, are you all right?" she asked.

Usagi's mother turned, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm all right."

Usagi looked down at the photo album that her mother had placed on the bed. Expecting it to be pictures of herself and her little brother, she was shocked to see that it was of a blonde haired boy with bright sky blue eyes.

"Mama, who is this?" Usagi asked.

"I had hoped you would never see that," her mother said.

"Why?" she asked.

"This…this is your older brother."

Usagi stared at her mother in shock. "Y…you're…serious?" she asked.

Her mother nodded. "He was a lot like you when you were little. Full of questions, thoughtful of others…" fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke.

"What happened to him?" Usagi asked softly.

"We don't know," her mother answered. "He disappeared a month after you were born. That was about seventeen years ago."

"He was never found?" Usagi asked.

Ikuko shook her head. "Not that we know of. I always prayed that he was safe…that someone loving took him in…" she said, breaking down into tears again.

Usagi hugged her mother. "I'm sure he's safe and happy," the blonde whispered. "Who knows? Maybe he's closer than we think."

"Usagi, please don't tell your brother. Not yet," her mother said as the blonde rose to leave.

Usagi nodded. "I won't Mama." With that she turned and walked away. She headed outside and began making her way towards the Hikawa shrine, processing what she had just learned.

"Yo! O-dango!" a voice called. (Dumpling)

Usagi looked up as Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten walked up. "Hey," she said.

"You seem rather distracted," Taiki said.

Usagi looked down as she continued to walk, the three men falling in step beside her. "A little," she said.

"What's up?" Seiya asked.

She stopped and looked at them. "What you guys do if you found out you had a sibling you never knew about?"

They looked at each other for a moment. "I think we'd try to find that sibling if we could," Yaten finally said.

"Even if they've been gone for nearly seventeen years?" Usagi asked.

"We wouldn't know until we tried," Taiki said.

"What's with this line of questioning Usagi?" Seiya asked.

"Well…" she said softly. She relayed what her mother had told her.

"You could always take a picture of him and bring it to the police station. They should be able to age the face to give you a hint of what he could look like," Taiki suggested to her.

An idea popped into Usagi's head. "Ami's computer should be able to do that easy!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" She rushed back to her house.

Seiya watched her run, amused expressions on their faces. "She is very strange," he commented. Yaten and Taiki nodded in agreement.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Kael silently shut the door to Sam's room, letting the smile slip from his face. He walked downstairs and outside into the backyard. "I wish I could tell you everything Samantha," he murmured. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, the tri-crescent moon pendant gleaming in the moonlight.

"The time will come," a voice said.

Kael looked up as a silver wolf came into view. "Shadow," Kael greeted.

The wolf sat down. "You care for her, don't you?" the animal asked.

"I don't know honestly," Kael said. He looked at the wolf. "How is it that I know who I really am, but the Senshi don't?"

"I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say it would be because their memories of the Silver Millennium have not fully returned," Shadow said.

"Shouldn't Pluto know? She is the Guardian of Time," Kael said.

"Again, I don't know. Have patience my friend. Trust is not something easily given but it is easy to destroy," Shadow said.

Kael nodded. "I know. Be safe my friend." Shadow rose to his paws and trotted back into the forest.

* * *

What the heck is going on? Usagi has an older brother? Kael is Nightwolf? I'm insane?...wait... 

Elphie Muse: Just tell them to review.

Right! Be nice and review. I need reviews to help me make it through exam week.

For those of you wondering, Kael's last name, Kaminotsuki, is a combination of three Japanese words. Kami meaning spirit; no meaning of, the, etc (it's a particle); and tsuki is moon. So all that together means Spirit of the Moon. Add Kael into that (it's Celtic for warrior), you get Spirit of the Moon Warrior. If you translate the Senshi names, you get fun stuff like that too. Example: Tsukino Usagi is Rabbit of the Moon. Hurrah for learning something new!

Now review spammit!...please?


	8. Identity of Nightwolf Revealed!

Today's chapter! Even though I had this written by last week (I finished writing this 82 page fic in one week), I blame any and all insanity on my 8am exam today.

Elphie Muse: Though you've proven before this exam to be highly insane.

You're point?

Elphie Muse: ...-.-;;;...

And, is it bad I finisheda 76 multiple choice question test in approximately 20 minutes?

Elphie Muse: I dunno. I've never had to take a test before in my life.

Lucky...

Not mine...:sniffle:...

* * *

"You want me to age this picture?" Ami asked, looking at the picture of the four-year-old brother Usagi handed her. 

"Yeah. By like seventeen years," Usagi said.

"Can I ask why?" Ami inquired.

"He's my older brother," Usagi answered. "From what I found out, he vanished about seventeen years ago. I wanted to see what he would look like now."

Ami nodded and scanned the picture into her small computer. She tapped a few buttons before turning to Usagi. "This will take a while," she said. Usagi nodded in understanding. "Is he even alive?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so."

The computer beeped and Ami looked at the screen. Her mouth fell open in shock. "I…I don't believe it…" she stammered.

"What?" Usagi asked. Ami turned the computer to her. Usagi's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of several customers of the café they were in.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"What?" Makoto, Minako, and Rei demanded, staring wide-eyed at Usagi and Ami as they showed the pictures.

"He…he…he's your…your…" Minako stammered.

Usagi nodded. "Though I don't know how to tell him," she said.

"Good point," Rei said. "He might not believe you."

"What should I do?" Usagi asked.

"Just tell him," Makoto said. "If he doesn't believe, then ask if he'd be willing to do one of those DNA test things."

"My mother could do that," Ami said.

"Now I just need to find him," Usagi said.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Kael parked his motorcycle on the street and got off. He pulled off the black helmet; a silver wolf painted on the black, and set it on the seat. He looked at Sam who had taken her helmet off. She put on a pair of mirrored sunglasses.

"I'll be back," he told her.

"Take your time," she said. He smiled and nodded before going into the large office building. She leaned against a pole near the bike, letting the warm sun beat down on her face. A small smile graced her face for she finally felt somewhat relaxed.

"We don't even know where to start looking for them!" a familiar voice said.

Sam opened her eyes and saw the five Inner Senshi heading towards her. She remained still, praying that they wouldn't see her. "He could be anywhere in this city and we don't even have a car to drive around to look for him!" Usagi went on.

"We've barely even started to look," Rei said as they passed Sam. They walked by without really noticing her.

Sam sighed in relief when Kael came out. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, quickly pulling the helmet on. "All set," she said.

As he reached for his helmet, Minako had turned at the sound of his voice. "Usagi!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Kael put his helmet on and got onto the bike. He started the engine and began driving away while Usagi ran as hard as she could to catch up to him. He glanced in his side mirror after several moments and stopped the bike.

Usagi skidded to a halt, panting heavily. Kael pulled his helmet off. "Hey, I recognize you from the other day," he said. "You all right?"

"I…need…to talk…to you…" she wheezed.

"What about?" he asked. He pulled the bike over to the side of the street.

Usagi caught her breath and pulled out the picture. "Do you recognize this?" she asked, handing him the picture.

He took the picture and stared at it. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled back, sitting down hard on the curb. Sam jumped off the bike. "Kael, are you all right?" she demanded, concern in her eyes.

"It's…it's…me…" he stammered, showing her the picture. He looked at Usagi. "How did you get this? How did you know it's me?"

"I had a friend age it and we recognized you. As to how I got it…" she trailed off and sat down next to him. "I got it from my family's photo album."

He frowned. "Family?"

"My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"I recognize the name, but…" he trailed off.

"What about DNA testing? Couldn't that prove or disprove you two are related?" Sam suggested.

"My friend's mother is a doctor. She's willing to do the test," Usagi said.

"Her name?" Kael asked.

"My friend's name is Mizuno Ami. Her mother is…"

"Doctor Mizuno. I know her," Kael said. He rose to his feet, still shaking from the shock. "Um…can we do this now?"

Usagi nodded. "If you're able," she said.

"What's up?" a voice asked.

"Haruka!" Usagi exclaimed.

"What's going on?" the Outer Senshi asked, pulling her motorcycle helmet off.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" Usagi asked.

"You all right?" Haruka asked.

"I'm fine. But…well it's kinda personal," she said.

Haruka nodded and handed Usagi her spare helmet. "It was Kael, right?" she asked him. He nodded. "You gonna be okay to drive?"

"I'll take him," Sam said. "Just lead the way."

They soon arrived at the hospital and walked in. Before going in, Sam pulled on a baseball hat and put her sunglasses on. "Usagi, what brings you here?" Doctor Mizuno asked, recognizing the blonde. Usagi quickly explained. "Of course I'll help," Mizuno said. "This way please," she said. She led them to an empty room and pulled out two sealed swabs. "This will take some time, but thanks to the new computers we have now, it shouldn't take too long." She instructed Usagi and Kael to open their mouths and ran the cotton tip of the swab along the inside of their cheek. She sealed them back up and left the room, promising to return once the results were back.

Kael nervously paced around the room for several minutes, unable to sit still. "You look like a caged wild animal," Haruka said.

He smiled in apology. "I know…I just…I never really knew my real family. Don't get me wrong though. The family that took me in were kind as could be and I consider them my real family but…I want to know my real parents…my birth family." He leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position on the floor. He ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair and rested his arms on his knees. "I'd pretty much given up hope of ever finding them."

"It's dangerous to give up hope," Usagi said.

Sam hid a smile. "Sounds like something you'd say," she said to Kael. He merely shrugged in response.

Haruka frowned. "Who are…" she began when Mizuno walked in.

"Good news," the doctor said. "You two share alleles." She smiled. "You're brother and sister."

Kael started laughing and crying, Usagi doing the same. The two hugged before drawing Sam and Haruka into the hug. Kael looked at Mizuno. "Thank you," he said.

Mizuno smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Here are the results if you need them for any legal purposes."

Kael took the papers and nodded, drying his eyes. "Thank you," he said again.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Usagi ran into her house, pausing just long enough to remove her shoes. "MAMA!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Usagi please don't shout," her mother said wearily.

"What's with all the noise?" her father, Kenji, asked. "Who is this?" he asked, noticing a nervous Kael.

Kael gave a small bow, tightly gripping his leather motorcycle gloves. "I'm… uh…I'm…" he stammered.

Usagi pulled the papers out of his pocket and handed them to her parents. The two adults stared at them, tears beginning to stream down her mother's face. Kael scratched the back of his head and stepped forward as they looked at him in shock.

"This…this is…real?" her father said.

Usagi nodded. "Doctor Mizuno ran the test herself."

Her mother took a halting step towards Kael. She suddenly rushed into his arms and held him tightly. "My little boy! You're back! You're back!" she sobbed.

"I…I don't believe it…" Kenji said.

Ikuko broke away and looked Kael over. "You've gotten so tall," she said.

"Five eleven…give or take," he said. "Um…I don't know if it was my real name or not, but I remembered being called Kael."

Their father grinned. "That is what we named you. Mostly because of how hard you fought to get into this world," he chuckled, wiping moisture from his eyes.

"So…did you and the family that took you in move here?" mother asked.

Kael looked down, absently biting his lower lip. "Actually…the couple that raised me died a few years ago," he said. "Robbery gone bad."

"I'm so sorry," Ikuko said.

Kael shrugged. "They taught me a lot." He glanced down at his watch. "I'd love to stay and catch up, but I need to get back to work," he said. "However, I was planning on having a get-together party thing tonight if you guys didn't already have plans."

"We have plans now," Kenji said.

Kael smiled. "Good. Feel free to bring friends along if you want. The room is rather large and imposing without a decent size crowd."

"Oh honey, don't worry about trying to impress us," Ikuko said. "We don't need a big fancy party. Don't go to any trouble, please."

"Oh it's no trouble," Kael said. He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote an address and time down. "I'll see you guys tonight then." He handed them the paper and left the house, unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

"This…this can't be right…" Kenji said, looking at the address. "This place is far too expensive."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Ikuko replied.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"You sure you want us to come?" Ami said. "Shouldn't you all catch up first?"

"He said it was okay," Usagi said. "Please come? Haruka and the others are coming. And so are Seiya and them."

"We were going to try and see if Sam was okay…" Makoto began when she and the others saw the pitiful look in Usagi's eyes. "But we can do that in the morning…"

"Yay!" Usagi exclaimed as they walked down the street.

A shadowy figure watched them pass by, a cold smile on his face. "Reunited families are sure to have pure souls…" Akuma whispered. He shimmered out of view.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"I don't think we're in the right place," Kenji said.

"You made it!" Kael said from across the room. He wore soft brown leather boots, loose black pants, a dark midnight blue coat buttoned up, and black gloves. His shaggy blonde hair had been combed and tied back with a leather strap, the strange Y earring glinting in the light.

"Why so dressed up?" Usagi asked.

"Meeting," he muttered.

"Kael, how can you afford this?" their mother asked.

"O-dango-Usa didn't tell you?" he asked.

Usagi glared at him. "Usagi!" she told him.

"O-dango-Usa sounds better," her little brother, Shingo, snickered. She smacked him on the head. "Hey!"

"The last name I was raised with was Kaminotsuki," Kael said. His parents stared at him in awe. "Which I'm guessing you heard of…"

"You…you work for Wolfmoon Industries?" their father exclaimed.

"Sorta," Kael said, color rising in his face. "I actually own the company." He grinned in embarrassment. "Surprise?"

"At least we don't have to worry about his future," Kenji said.

Kael chuckled. "Well…now that we're all here, how about we start this party?"

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Haruka took a sip from her drink, idly watching as Minako, Makoto, Rei, and even Ami fought over who got to dance with the Three Lights. "What do you think of Usagi's newfound brother?" she asked.

"Unexpected, but her parents seem so happy," Michiru said.

"He does donate a lot of the money he makes to charities all over the world," Hotaru said. "He seems like a nice person."

"Though it does feel like he's hiding something," Setsuna added.

"Agreed. Maybe we should keep an eye on him, make sure he's no threat to Usagi and the others," Haruka suggested.

"Haruka!" Michiru said in a low, sharp voice.

The Outers turned and watched as a familiar blonde figure came into the room. She wore a midnight blue gown and dark blue sandals. She made her way across the room and over towards Kael.

"What's Sam doing here?" Hotaru asked.

Sam slowly approached Kael and his family. He turned and smiled. "Mother, father, this is Samantha. She's a good friend of mine who went through some rough times recently."

"Nice to meet you," the two said.

"Likewise. I'm glad Kael was able to find his family," she said. "I'm gonna go get something to drink," she said, excusing herself. She made her way over to the bar and got a glass of water.

"Sam!" Usagi exclaimed.

Sam let out a slow breath and steeled herself for what was to come. She turned and faced the Inner Senshi and Three Lights. "Everyone," she said cautiously as the Outers came over as well.

"You got a lot of guts coming here after what you've done," Haruka said.

"I'm not proud of what I did. And I don't expect your forgiveness either," Sam said. "I just want to try and make up for what I've done. Though that may not happen in this life," she said.

"It wasn't your fault Sam," Ami said, surprising everyone. "You weren't yourself." She gave Sam a small smile.

A yell and a thud made them all turn. Kael was crumpled against a wall while a dark skinned man with red hair advanced towards Usagi and Kael's parents. "Run!" Usagi screamed. Her little brother managed to snap out of his shock and ran out the door, not realizing his parents weren't behind him.

Akuma ignored her. Black mist formed around his hands and he plunged them into the two adults. He removed his hands, the Soul Spheres sliding out. Akuma grinned in triumph when the light faded slightly. "No!" he snarled. He vanished in a wave of black lightening.

"Moon Eternal Spirit! Make UP!"

"Mercury Spirit Power!"

"Mars Spirit Power!"

"Jupiter Spirit Power!"

"Venus Spirit Power!"

"Make UP!"

"Uranus Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Spirit Power! Make UP!

"Pluto Spirit Power! Make UP!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

"Healer Star Power! Make UP!"

"Maker Star Power! Make UP!"

Sam ran to Kael's side as the twelve Senshi engaged the two Soul Phages. "You all right?" she asked.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Where are my parents?"

"They've…been turned into a Soul Phage. I'm sorry," Sam said.

Kael pulled himself up, watching as the Senshi were losing the upper hand. He clenched his fists. _Damn it…what do I do? If I transform here, they'll know. But if I don't, my parents are dead_…

"Kael, are you all right?" Sam asked.

Moon let out a cry of pain as she was sent flying back into the wall. "They're too strong!" Fighter yelled.

"We have to do what we can!" Jupiter yelled back.

"Enough!" Kael bellowed. The two Phages stopped and looked at him.

"Get out of here! There's nothing you can do!" Uranus yelled at him.

"That's where you're wrong," Kael said in a low voice. A small ball of silver energy formed in his hand. He shot his hand up in the sky and the energy sphere flew up. It fell back over him, transforming him into Nightwolf.

"No way…" Venus said.

* * *

The truth is now out there! What will happen next? You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out! Aren't I evil? 

Elphie Muse: Yeah.

To make sure people review, Elphie Muse! Pull the lever!

:Elphie Muse pulls one of many levers:

:Falling through trapdoor: Wrong leveeeerrrrr...!

Elphie Muse: According to who? Now maybe there'll be some peace...and...quiet?

:Elphie Muse looks at a very angry author: 00;;;;;

Readers, be kind and review. Elphie Muse and I need to talk...

Elphie Muse: 00;;;;


	9. Rebirth of the Phoenix!

As promised, here is the next chapter. Let's see what happens!

Elphie Muse: You wrote the story. You already know what happens.

...So?

Elphie Muse: I give up trying to understand humans.

Teal'c: As they say, welcome to the club.

Not mine, never will be...unless I take over the world... High Power! Hyper! World domination! Let's!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Uranus muttered. 

Nightwolf helped Moon up. "We can talk later. Right now I feel like saving them," he said. He looked at Moon. "Ready?" She nodded. Nightwolf brought his hands to right hip. An image of three silver intersecting crescent moons formed and split apart to form a whole silver moon. "Spirit Moon…" he began.

"Starlight Honeymoon…"

"Healing…"

"Therapy…"

"Light!" Nightwolf finished, thrusting his arms out.

"Kiss!" Moon finished. The two attacks flew from their respective owners and melded into one. It struck the Phages and they howled. The Soul Phages melted away revealing the two parents to be unharmed.

Nightwolf knelt down next to them. "Everyone made it to safety. Wait here until help arrives," he told them. He stood and looked over at the Senshi. He turned and sprinted for the exit, the Senshi following. Sam ran to the doorframe and watched them fade into the night.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Nightwolf halted in a large clearing in one of the nearby parks and watched the Senshi stand in front of him. "It's your move," he told them.

"Why are you here?" Neptune demanded.

"I made an oath," he said.

"To what? Steal Sailor Moon's power for yourself?" Uranus asked.

"I don't care about power," Nightwolf said. "But a storm is coming to this world. It hangs heavy in the air like an arriving rain cloud." He looked up at the sky, a crescent moon shining brightly.

"I'm sure," Uranus scoffed.

"It is a storm of death that Nightwolf senses," a voice said. A silver wolf appeared out of the shadows in between the pair. Shadow sat down and looked at them. "It is a storm that has not been felt in this galaxy for millennia."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jupiter asked.

"They are," a voice said. Luna and Artemisu ran up on the opposite side of Shadow. "A power that has not been here since the beginning of the Silver Millennium is coming fast," Luna said.

"The Ori that Sam spoke of?" Mercury asked.

"Yes," Shadow said.

"We don't know for sure," Artemisu said.

"Shadow and I both know," Nightwolf said.

"How?" Saturn asked.

"Because…I'm a Guardian," Nightwolf said.

The Inner and Outer Senshi frowned. "Guardian?" Mars repeated.

"They were beings similar to Sailor Senshi that were not limited to one solar system," Fighter said.

"They protected entire galaxies," Maker added.

"We didn't think any were still alive…not after Galaxia…" Healer said.

"We were about to enter the fight when you stopped her," Nightwolf said to Moon. "But now it looks like we're needed."

"We don't need your help," Uranus said.

"I think you do," he said. "Right now the only way to heal a Soul Phage is if Sailor Moon and I combine our powers."

"We can find another way," Pluto said.

"Sailor Phoenix could do it, but her powers are gone," Nightwolf said.

"You don't know that," Venus said.

"She told me," Nightwolf said. "They were taken away for what she did."

"But it wasn't her fault!" Moon said.

"Don't tell that to me," he said. "Tell that to her. She doesn't want to risk hurting any of you again. She believes that not using those powers will accomplish that."

"Are you saying they won't?" Artemisu asked.

"I'm saying she might be needed when the storm breaks," he said. "I don't want to fight any of you. You guys aren't my enemy." He turned and started to walk away, Shadow joining him. He paused and looked back at them. "Take care of each other," he said. He leapt into the night, Shadow following him.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked a few days later. They were in a large stadium, people cheering loudly in the crowd. In the center of the stadium was a large ring with two people fighting each other.

Kael adjusted his red hand pads that covered his palms, three quarters of his fingers, and his wrists. "It's for a good cause," he said.

"Yeah but…Haruka's a good fighter," Sam said.

Kael smiled in reassurance. "I'll be fine," he said. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Trust me," he said. The fight in the ring was over and Kael slipped in as Haruka grabbed a quick drink.

"Be careful Haruka," Michiru said, looking at Kael.

"Trust me," she said. She walked back to the center of the ring and bowed to Kael. "I won't hold back," she said softly.

He grinned. "I'll try not to embarrass you too much," he returned. The referee signaled them to begin and Haruka immediately threw a left jab at Kael. He easily parried it and tried to grab her extended arm but she drew it back in and spun around, back handing him across the face. Kael stumbled away and held his jaw, a grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles and slid into a defensive stance.

Haruka quickly spun around, shooting her leg out in a sidekick. Kael caught the kick and hurled Haruka to the mat. She quickly leapt to her feet and faced him. She threw a lead front kick at him and he dodged to the side. She brought her elbow in and he flipped to his back to avoid the attack. He leg swept her and jumped to his feet as she regained her own.

Haruka charged in with a right hook and expected Kael to back away. Her eyes widened in surprise when he moved in and grabbed her arm as she followed through with the attack. She felt herself flip over and land heavily on the mat. She winced in pain as pressure was placed on her elbow. She reluctantly tapped the mat to avoid her arm breaking. The referee called the match and Kael released her.

She rose to her feet and inclined her head to him. He returned the bow, a faint grin on his face. "Not too shabby," she commented as they shook hands.

"Same to you," he said.

"You were holding back, weren't you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Kaminotsuki will go on to the final round!" the announcer said. "Thirty minute break until then!"

Kael stepped out of the ring and sat on a bench, wiping a faint sheen of sweat off his face with a towel. "Nice fighting," Sam said.

He shrugged. "I trained a lot," he said.

"That was amazing!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Very impressive fighting," Yaten agreed.

Kael smiled, a little embarrassed. "I held my own," he said. They talked a while longer before he got up and began stretching.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the final round!" the announcer cried. "Kaminotsuki Kael will take on the reigning champion!" Kael stepped into the ring and gave the audience a small wave. "The undefeated champion!"

A dark skinned man stepped into the ring, his dark karate gi sleeveless. His dark red hair was tied back and a cold smirk was on his face. The Senshi's eyes widened in shock. "The…that's…" Michiru began.

"The mighty…Akuma!" the announcer introduced.

Akuma smirked at Kael. "Ready to die boy?" he asked.

Kael stared at the evil man, memories stirring within his mind…

_"No thank you," Kaminotsuki Kedakai said to a salesclerk. "We really don't need anymore." He ushered his wife and adopted son out of the store._

_"Dad, I know we don't need that stuff, but what about others who can't afford it?" Kael asked._

_"Because people don't need things," Kedakai said._

_"You're father's right," Kaminotsuki Kizoku agreed. "Most people need money to get food and clothes…a decent place to live," she said._

_"Too true," a cold voice sneered. "So fork over the wallet and valuables." A dark skinned man stepped partially into the light, dark red hair glinting in the light._

_"All right," Kedakai said. He pulled out his wallet and handed it to the man. The thief looked in the wallet._

_"Where's the cash?" he demanded._

_"I don't carry cash," Kedakai said. "None of us do."_

_"You would've lived if you had," the thief growled. Kael watched in horror as the two people who had shown him kindness were gunned down in front of him. He watched as the gun pointed at him. "Ready to die boy?" he asked. Sirens began wailing close by and the thief turned and ran…_

Kael began shaking with rage and anger, his nails digging into the pads. "It was you…" he said softly.

"So you do remember," Akuma said just as softly. "Think you can bring peace to your weakling parents?"

"Begin!" the referee shouted. Kael let out a wild yell and charged in.

"He seems…different…" Usagi said softly.

"His attacks are too wild," Haruka said. "Akuma's toying with him."

"Usagi!" Luna hissed. The blonde knelt down. "Shadow just told us…" Luna panted. "Akuma killed Kael's adoptive parents!"

"You're kidding!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Kael!" Sam shouted. The Senshi turned to the fight. Kael fell to the ground from a vicious punch. Blood dripped from several cuts on his lips and face. He slowly pushed himself up. "Stay down!" Sam yelled.

"That's enough!" the referee yelled. Akuma backhanded the referee and black lightening arced out from his hands. The crowd collapsed save for the Senshi and Sam.

"We need to get out of here to transform," Makoto said. The twelve Senshi slipped out unnoticed.

Kael wiped the blood from his lip and charged in. Akuma rammed his knee into the blonde's gut. Kael gasped for breath as Akuma grabbed his hair. He slammed Kael's face into the rope bars. Blood gushed out of Kael's nose as he fell back onto the mat. He rolled onto his stomach and slowly began to rise when Akuma slammed his foot into Kael's exposed ribs. Kael flew through the air and landed on the other side of the ring, his breathing shallow.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted. "For attacking a man who helps people is something we cannot forgive! The five pretty soldiers in sailor suits…"

"Sailor Team!"

"In the name of the moon…"

"We shall punish you!"

Four figures appeared next to the Inner Senshi. "Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies…I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep sea…I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!" she said.

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of revolution…I am the soldier of Time, Sailor Pluto!"

"Guarded by Saturn, planet of destruction…I am the soldier of ruin, Sailor Saturn!" she called out.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through!"

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

Akuma snorted. "Should I be impressed?"

"Why are you here?" Moon demanded.

"I'm here merely for fun," Akuma said. He picked Kael up by the hair. "He's barely holding on. His hatred for me must be strong."

"Let him go!" Sam ordered.

Akuma laughed. "Or what? You don't even have your powers to fight me with!"

Sam charged in and Akuma easily knocked her aside. She hit the rope bar hard. "S…Sam…" Kael whispered. He coughed, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Oh no…his lung's been injured," Mercury said.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Moon shouted.

Akuma knocked the attack away. "Surrender or he dies."

"Don't…" Sam told them. "He'll kill Kael either way."

"I can't let him suffer anymore Sam," Moon said.

"Sa…Sailor…Moon…" Kael struggled. "Don't…don't gi…give up…not…for… me…" he wheezed.

"But…"

"Enough talk!" Akuma snarled. He slammed his fist into Kael's back. His legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground.

"NO!" Moon screamed.

"Kael!" Sam shouted. She tightly shut her eyes, unwilling to let her tears fall. A memory stirred within her mind.

_"Samantha…you must not be afraid of the power you wield," a Tygra said._

_"But what about the old adage 'Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely'?" Sam asked._

_"There is some truth to it," Tygra admitted. "But it depends on where your heart takes your power. Power does not make a person good or evil. Queen Serenity had power but she used it for the betterment of all, as do the Senshi…"_

Sam opened her eyes, her face set in resolve. She rose to her feet. "Akuma, I have a message for your master," she said.

He looked at her. "You are merely a human," he scoffed.

"Phoenix Spirit Power! Make UP!" she yelled, thrusting her left hand to the sky. White light engulfed her. As it faded away, they could see dark red, nearly black baggy pants, a dark red, nearly black baggy shirt, and a dark red, nearly black hood and mask had appeared. Her sword stuck up over her right shoulder, a thick black belt around her waist as she glared at Akuma.

"She…she's back!" Venus said.

"You think that impresses me?" Akuma sneered.

"Chosen by fate to protect the galaxy, I am the Guardian of Rebirth and soldier of the Sun…Sailor Phoenix!"

Akuma's eyes narrowed. "Guardian eh? Then try this!" His hand shot out, black fire leaping out.

Phoenix leapt to the side. She drew her sword. "Inferno Spirit Slash!" she yelled, swinging the blade. Red-hot fire struck Akuma and forced him away.

"We'll meet again Phoenix," he growled and vanished.

"Kael! Hang on!" Moon cried. Phoenix ran over to the fallen man. His breathing was heavily labored as he struggled for breath.

Phoenix picked his hand up. "Don't you dare leave Kael," she told him. "You have too much to live for."

"His…his pulse is fading…" Mercury said softly.

"No…" Moon sobbed. "Don't leave Kael! Please!"

His hand fell limp in Sam's hand. "He's…dead…" Mercury whispered.

"NO!" Moon snapped. "Don't say that! Don't say that…" she cried. The Inner Senshi pulled her into a hug.

Phoenix lifted Kael's lifeless hand to her face and held it there. A single tear slipped past her stoic façade and touched his skin. "Don't leave…not now…" she whispered. "I need you…"

"Oh my god…" Uranus breathed. The Inner Senshi looked up and their eyes widened in shock.

The glow around Kael's body slowly faded, his injuries miraculously healed. He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. "What just happened?" he asked.

* * *

I'm so mean to the characters in this story...good thing they're only fictional. 

Sam: We'll show you fictional!

Moon: For constantly being mean to us we shall punish you!

:All characters in story being chasing author:

Elphie Muse: Erm...just...review...or something...


	10. Something Funny's Going On

:Looks around frantically: Okay, I don't have much time before they find me, so here is today's chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the delay in getting it up, but it was my last day of exams today (all I had to do was listen to radio dramas the class made) and I kinda slept in...which was nice...considering I'm use to getting up at 730am...ugh...

Sam: There's the author!

Eep! Um...gotta go...:runs away:

:While running past: Not mine! Leave me alone already!

Characters: NEVER!

* * *

"So…her tears healed him?" Seiya asked the next day. 

"It makes sense when you think about it," Ami said. "There are those who believe phoenix tears had healing properties."

"I'm just so happy that it's summer break!" Usagi exclaimed.

The others smiled a little wearily at her usual behavior. "Where's Sam? We haven't seen her since yesterday," Makoto said.

"I don't know. But Kael's gone as well," Usagi said.

"I think we'd know if something was seriously wrong," Taiki said.

"This is where we're staying?" Minako exclaimed as the rounded a bend.

"It's huge!" Rei added.

The five Inner Senshi and the Three Lights stared up at the sprawling hotel out in the countryside. They walked inside and checked in. "Yo! O-dango!" a voice called. They turned and saw Haruka walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Makoto asked.

"We followed Kael and Sam out here," Michiru said.

"Don't you trust them?" Usagi asked.

"I trust Sam more than Kael. We don't know much about him," Haruka said.

"He's my older brother," Usagi said.

"We know. But he's also Nightwolf," Haruka said quietly.

"Haruka, he can't even walk," Ami said. "How is he a threat now?"

"Sure he's not walking," Michiru said, nodding behind them. "We can see that plain as day," she said in a somewhat nasty voice.

"Michiru!" Haruka said in a shocked voice.

They turned and saw Kael walking by, ignoring the flock of girls behind him. He spotted the Senshi and gave a wave. Usagi waved back and Kael continued on his way. Usagi turned back to the two Outer Senshi.

"Let him be," she ordered. "He's been through enough."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Kael gave the flock of girls behind him the slip and walked into a small cottage several hundred yards away from the large hotel. He stumbled over to a chair and sank down into the cushions.

"You all right?" Sam asked, walking into the room.

"Legs are still a big weak," he said. "Saw the others up here as well," he added.

"The other Senshi?" she asked.

Kael nodded. "You gonna be okay with that?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'm more worried about you. You seemed pretty bound and determined to take Akuma down all by yourself."

Kael turned away. "He killed my parents," he whispered.

Sam sat next to him and took his hand. "That may be so, but you're not alone in your fight anymore. You have the Senshi."

Kael got to his feet and walked to a window, staring out. "They don't trust me. At least Uranus and Neptune don't. And they won't let the others near me then. Even if Usagi is my sister."

Sam got to her feet as well and wrapped her arms around his middle. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "You got me," she said.

He turned and looked at her, unable to stop the smile forming on his face. "There's that," he admitted.

She smiled. "So, we gonna train or what?" she asked.

"Train," he agreed.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Haruka walked alone in the forest, needing a break from everything. She was still slightly confused as to Michiru's earlier behavior. She stopped and leaned against a tree, hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the birds chirping. A small, peaceful smile formed on her face. The smile slowly faded as the ringing of swords met her ears. She silently made her way towards the sounds of the fight and halted as she neared the source. Her eyes narrowed.

She watched as Kael dodged attacks from Sam, who was blindfolded, as she tried to attack him. He thwacked her on the back of her knees and she landed hard on her back. He rubbed his head in frustration.

"Focus Sam!" Haruka heard Kael snap. "You're not listening to what I'm saying!" he said.

"Kael, when the hell am I going to need to fight without my eyes? This is ridiculous! No one can fight like that!" Sam shouted, tearing the cloth off.

Haruka watched as Kael snatched the blindfold away and tie it around his own eyes. "Come at me whenever you're ready," he challenged.

Sam shook her head and swung as hard as she could at his back. He dove forward, avoiding the attack and spun around. As he came up he flung dirt in Sam's eyes. She cursed in frustration. Haruka stared in disbelief as Kael calmly rose to his feet. _Why did he do that_? Haruka wondered.

"The hell was that for?" Sam demanded, futilely trying to get the dirt out.

"Because that could happen in a fight," Kael said, the blindfold still around his eyes. "Your eyes could be taken out of a fight in any number of ways. It could be pitch black, your opponent could throw dirt or something worse at you…shall I go on?"

"No," Sam muttered.

"Good. Now learn to listen with your other senses. Let your ears guide you to my movements," he explained as he circled Sam. "Let your skin feel the shifts in the wind. Let the smells of the environment invade your nose." He grinned and rushed in. Haruka watched in amazement as Sam blocked the attacks.

Sam finished clearing dirt from her eyes and looked at Kael. "I did it," she said.

He nodded. "Now you just need to learn how to do it with distractions."

"With Shadow talking with Luna and Artemisu, what'll be the distraction?" Sam inquired, a brow arched.

Kael grinned as he pulled the blindfold off. "I think Haruka might volunteer," he said with a chuckle.

"You want to go back to the hotel and get her? I thought you said she'd never trust you and all that," Sam said.

"True. But we won't know till we ask." He folded his arms and smiled. "So how about it Haruka? Wanna train with the Guardians or are you too afraid to?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes but stepped into the clearing. "How'd you know I was there?" she asked.

"The wind shifted and I caught your scent," Kael said. "Nice cologne by the way," he added with a wink.

Haruka looked slightly peeved but was amazed at his powers of perception. "So what's with all the training?" she asked. "Preparing to overthrow the prince and princess?" she demanded.

"Haruka…" Sam began but Kael held his hand up.

"I know you don't trust outsiders. Back in the Silver Millennium you were the same way. You did, however, trust me."

"Then why doesn't Pluto trust you?" Haruka shot back, a smirk on her face.

"She does trust me," Kael said.

"Then why does she seem adamant in the fact that you're evil?" Haruka asked.

Kael frowned slightly. "I don't know honestly." He folded his arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his right hand. "Has she or anyone else been acting strange lately?" he asked.

"Define strange," Haruka said. Kael arched a brow.

"She's right," Sam said. "Usagi is strange."

"Okay," he relented, "stranger than normal?"

Haruka thought for several moments. "Now that you mention it, the Inner Senshi have been a bit distant to the Outers…except for Usagi."

Kael sat down on a fallen log. "What about the Starlights?"

Haruka shrugged. "A bit more distant than usual."

"And aside from Setsuna, what about the rest of the Outers?" he pressed.

"Michiru's been acting a bit strange. She snapped at Usagi and the others and she's never done that before," Haruka said.

"What is it Kael?" Sam asked as a frown formed on his face.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said. He rose to his feet and headed back for the hotel, the two blondes following. They reached the edge of the forest that led to the hotel and stopped. "The hell?" he muttered.

The four Inner Senshi were yelling at the three Outer Senshi. The Three Lights were also yelling as Usagi tried desperately to get them to stop. Haruka started forward but Kael grabbed her wrist. She glared at him.

"What are you doing? We have to stop them before they start fighting each other!" Haruka said.

"Be careful," Kael said. "Something doesn't feel right."

Haruka saw the concern in his eyes and nodded. The three made their way to the eleven Senshi. "Haruka! Thank god! They're all acting so strange!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Strange? You five are the ones acting strange! You're so willing to accept outsiders it's a wonder you guys haven't been wiped out by an enemy!" Michiru snapped.

"Michiru, that's uncalled for," Haruka began.

"And what the hell are you doing with those two?" Michiru all but yelled. "Or have you forgotten what Setsuna said about them?"

"Michiru…" Haruka tried.

"You guys are so distrustful of new people! How you two ever got together is beyond us!" Minako snapped.

"Minako…" Usagi said.

"Let's go guys. We'll stay out of this one," Seiya said. They turned and began walking away.

"Hey, the freaks had a good idea. Let's go," Ami said, shocking Usagi, Haruka, Sam, and Kael. The Inner Senshi also turned and walked away.

"Well I'm not staying as long as _he's_ here," Michiru sneered. She turned away and Setsuna and Hotaru followed her.

Usagi bowed her head. "You all right koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, resting a hand on the younger blonde's shoulder.

Usagi looked up at Haruka, tears streaming down her face. "What's going on Haruka?" she asked softly. She began sobbing. Haruka pulled Usagi close and looked at the two Guardians.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, turning to Kael.

"I don't know…yet," Kael said, a determined look in his eyes.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"All is going according to plan Lord Ja'aku," Akuma said. "The pathetic humans will soon begin to turn on one another and their pure souls will be easy to take."

"The Sailor Senshi?" Ja'aku inquired.

Akuma grinned. "They should be under the effects as well."

"Good. Then you may proceed," Ja'aku ordered. Akuma nodded and shimmered out of sight.

* * *

:Running past: Please review! And someone get them to stop chasing me already! 

Moon: I'll teach you to blow up the moon!

I never did that! It was Piccolo and Roshi who did from _DragonBallZ_!

Moon: You're closer to hit!

00;;;; HELP MEEEEE!


	11. Division Bell

Okay. Not gonna say a whole lot till the end of the chapter.

Elphie Muse: What happened to the characters chasing you?

:Grins evilly: Well...you know how Sam gets when it comes to blue Jell-O...

Elphie Muse: 00;;; Um...I think I should go check on the others...

While you're doing that, the readers can enjoy this chapter!

Not mine...yet...anyone want to lend me money so I can buy them?

* * *

Sam frowned as someone pounded on the door to her mansion. She got up and walked to the front door. She slowly opened in. She gasped and opened it all the way. "Haruka, what happened?" she demanded as the other blonde came in, cradling her left arm against her side. 

"I kept trying to ask Michiru what was wrong when she suddenly snapped. She shoved me out of our bedroom. I grabbed the frame to keep from falling and she slammed the door repeatedly against my arm," Haruka said, sitting down on the couch.

"Is it broken?" Sam asked.

"It might be," Haruka said.

"Damn it's crazy out there," Kael said, walking through the front door. He stopped when he saw Haruka. "Hey," he greeted.

Haruka went to wave her left hand in greeting when searing pain flared up in her arm. She grunted in pain and held her injured arm with her good hand. "Itai…" she muttered. (Ow)

"How bad is it getting?" Sam asked.

"Extremely," Kael said, shrugging out of his black leather jacket. "People are starting to snap at each other for small things."

"Usagi?" Haruka asked.

"She's fine. In spite of the animosity the Inners suddenly got for you and the Starlights, they're still protective of her," Kael answered.

"What could cause something like this?" Haruka asked.

"Akuma," Sam said, splinting Haruka's arm.

"You sure?" Kael asked.

Sam nodded. "Positive." She offered some pain medicine to Haruka, but the blonde shook her head. Sam sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and sighed. "I think I might know what's causing everyone to act like this."

"What?" Kael and Haruka asked in unison.

"You remember Tyrande, right?" she asked.

"I remember you talking about her once," Haruka said.

"She was the first Phoenix," Kael added.

"Well…she wasn't always good," Sam said softly.

"She was evil?" Haruka asked.

Sam nodded. "After she had just gotten her powers, they overwhelmed her. She realized she could anything she wanted and no one could stop her. She did a lot of damage before Queen Serenity stopped her."

"How did she stop Phoenix?" Haruka asked.

"It wasn't her exactly," Sam said. "The man that Tyrande loved had warned Queen Serenity and fought with the Queen. Phoenix killed him as she went for Queen Serenity. It awoke the good within her and the evil was forced out. Queen Serenity sealed the evil away in a box. Phoenix then vowed to serve the Moon Queen to amend for her evil deeds."

"What happened to that box?" Kael asked.

"It was sealed away by Tyrande," Sam said. She let out a slow breath. "But Ja'aku managed to retrieve it a few months ago. He released the evil and…"

"It took you over," Haruka finished.

Sam nodded. "But somehow I was able to banish it."

"Then what could be causing this?" Kael asked.

"Before the evil was locked in the box, part of it seeped into a nearby bell…" Sam began. She fell silent at Kael's look.

"The Division Bell…" he said softly.

Haruka frowned. "The what?"

"A bell that is evil," he said. "Those who hear it ring can become corrupted by it."

"Can?" Sam repeated.

"It does not work on Guardians," Shadow said, walking in from the back. Luna and Artemisu were by his side. "Nor does it work on someone with a pureness that the Moon Princess has."

"Then why aren't I infected?" Haruka asked.

"Because you're not just a Sailor Senshi," Artemisu said.

"You're father, the King of Uranus, was a Guardian," Luna said.

"I'm part Guardian?" Haruka asked.

Shadow nodded. "That is why, of all the Senshi, your powers are so great."

"Saturn has more power than I do," Haruka said.

"As a Senshi," Kael said. "But the reason as to why your abilities, physical and mental, are so advanced are because of the fact that you're a Guardian. You being a Senshi boosts those attributes as well."

Haruka arched a brow. "Why'd you say mental? I'm no smarter than Michiru."

Kael chuckled. "Really?" he asked. "I seem to remember reading about a young girl named Tenoh Haruka who had incredible test scores on the SAT…at age…fifteen I think it was? After those scores came back she moved out to Japan."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Haruka asked.

"It's your place to tell people that," he said.

"So Haruka's immune to the Division Bell because of her father. What do we do now? We have to find a way to free the others from the curse otherwise Akuma will be able to gather souls without interference from the Senshi," Sam said.

"We have to find the bell and destroy it," Kael said.

"I don't know how much help I'll be," Haruka said.

"Any help is welcomed," Kael returned. "We should go though."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Usagi stood atop the skyscraper, worrying about her friends' behavior. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. A door slammed open and she whirled around. Her eyes widened slightly. "M…Michiru…" the blonde stammered, seeing the look of hate in the Senshi of the Sea's eyes.

"You are not fit to be the princess!" Michiru snarled.

"Michiru…"

"SHUT UP!" Michiru screamed. "Haruka cares more about you than she does me! She's more concerned with you than me!"

"That's not…" Usagi began.

"Back off!" Mars ordered, landing in front of Usagi with the other three Inner Senshi. "It's not Usagi's fault if your partner's a…"

"Mars!" Usagi cried. "Everyone stop! Please!"

"We will not stop until the princess relinquishes her throne," Pluto said.

"Surrender," Saturn ordered.

"You guys are the ones who should surrender," Jupiter said. "It's four on three."

"The odds are not in your favor," Mercury added.

"Everyone…"

"Shut it Usagi!" Venus snapped. "We're doing this for your own good!"

"Neptune Spirit Power! Make UP!" Neptune glared at the Inner Senshi. "You'll pay for corrupting Haruka." The seven Senshi prepared to fight.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Nightwolf looked down at the rooftop, his silver eyes narrowed. "We're too late," Uranus said, her left arm in a makeshift sling.

"No we're not," Nightwolf growled. He leapt off the building. Uranus and Phoenix followed him.

Usagi looked up. "I tried…" she began.

"We know," Nightwolf said. He turned to Phoenix. "Keep her safe." The female Guardian nodded.

"Neptune! Stop!" Uranus shouted.

Neptune slugged Mercury as hard as she could and turned to Uranus. "Here to defend your precious new love?" she sneered.

Uranus stared at her partner in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" Neptune snapped. "I know you love Usagi more than me!"

"That's not true!" Uranus countered. "She's our princess! We swore to protect her, remember? Our lives may be hers to command but my heart belongs to you!"

"LIAR!" Neptune shrieked. "Spirit Submarine Reflection!"

Uranus leapt clear of the attack. "Stop this!"

"Not till she's dead!"

Phoenix stood protectively in front of Usagi. "It's getting worse," she said.

"Phoenix, what is going on? Why are they acting like this?" Usagi asked.

"Something's corrupting their hearts," the Guardian answered. "Nightwolf, myself, and Uranus are immune because we're at least part Guardian. You're immune because of how kind you are."

"Uranus is a Guardian like you?" Usagi asked.

"Part Guardian. Her father was one in the Silver Millennium," Phoenix replied.

Nightwolf grabbed Saturn from behind and hurled her away from Mercury. "Thanks," Mercury said.

"Stop this pointless fight now," he said.

"Pointless? The Outer Senshi have lost it! They want to kill Usagi!" Jupiter returned angrily.

"Uranus is over there protecting her from Neptune," he said, pointing.

"Could be a trick," Mercury said.

"Everyone stop it now!" Usagi screamed.

"Not till your dead!" Neptune roared.

"Please stop," Usagi ordered.

"Make us," Saturn sneered.

"Moon Eternal Spirit! Make UP!" She looked at her friends. "I don't want to hurt any of you," she said.

"You won't," Pluto returned. "Dead Spirit Scream!"

Moon leapt clear of the attack. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack had no effect on the Senshi.

Nightwolf looked over at Moon. His eyes widened. "Down!" he snapped.

His warning came too late. A winged Daetamashii crashed into Moon and lifted her off of the roof. "No!" Uranus cried. She tried to grab the Shadow Soul's foot but its tail struck her broken arm. She cried out in pain and fell to the roof, cradling her injured arm. The Inner Senshi were too busy glaring at the Outers to care.

"SAILOR MOON!" Nightwolf bellowed. He scrambled to his feet and leapt off of the roof. All the Senshi turned and watched as he landed on the creature's back.

"Nightwolf!" Phoenix yelled.

He heard her cry, but ignored it. He punched the monster in the back repeatedly, trying to make it fly lower. The Daetamashii reached back and pulled the Guardian off of its back. It roared in his face and brought his claws slashing down. Nightwolf pulled back in just enough time to avoid having his face ripped off. The claws still raked across his face, tearing his mask off and leaving four bloodied marks on his face.

Nightwolf ignored the pain and pulled his sword out. He slashed the monster's arm off and grabbed its foot as he fell. "You all right?" he demanded of Sailor Moon.

She nodded, unable to hide the fear in her eyes. The creature roared and released Eternal Sailor Moon. She screamed as she fell to the Earth. Nightwolf released his hold on the Daetamashii and plummeted towards the Earth. He sheathed his sword and placed his arms alongside his body, making himself fall faster. He quickly reached Moon and he grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"Whose got you?" she asked.

They turned at the sound of a roar and saw the Daetamashii circling them. Nightwolf formed a silver energy ball in his hand and hurled it at the monster. It screamed in pain and vanished in a burst of black fire. He then looked up and saw that the ground was approaching quickly.

_Damn it! I can't let her die like this! Her friends need her! The world needs her! _he thought to himself. "I have to do something!" he shouted to the night.

Moon looked at Nightwolf's bloodied face and stared in bewilderment as a silver crescent moon appeared on his forehead. Silver wings erupted from his back and they swooped down to a rooftop. Nightwolf took the brunt of the landing, dislocating his right shoulder. They skidded to a halt and the wings vanished.

"Nightwolf?" Moon asked softly, disentangling herself from him.

"Alive," he muttered. "In pain…"

"Sailor Moon!" an angry voice shouted. She turned and saw Neptune glaring at her, the Outer Senshi's eyes glowing red with hate. "Die."

"An impressive plan," Akuma smirked as he shimmered into view. "Your friends are now so full of hate they won't even see me. They'll kill you and ravage this city."

"Leave them alone!" Moon shouted.

"Not until you're all dead," Akuma laughed.

"How did you corrupt them?" she demanded.

"With this," Akuma smirked. He held out a bell standing within a wooden frame. "The Division Bell. Corrupted by the evil that Queen Serenity removed from the First Phoenix," he said. "Those who hear its ring will fall under its spell. And there is no way to reverse the effects."

Neptune suddenly rushed in and latched onto Sailor Moon's throat. "Now you'll die!" she snarled.

"Stop…Ne…Neptune…" Moon choked out. Neptune tightened her grip.

"Neptune! Stop!" Uranus cried. "You're killing her!"

"That's the point," the Senshi of the Sea growled.

Akuma grinned. "Once she kills under the corruption of the Division Bell, she will be lost forever."

"Neptune stop!" Uranus pleaded, trying to break the viselike grip her partner had on Moon's throat. "Please!"

"No one will take you from me," Neptune said softly.

Moon's eyes started to mist over. "This will take me from you! I'll hate you if you do this!" Uranus shouted.

"Kill her!" Akuma yelled. "Kill her now!"

"Don't Neptune. Please…" Uranus begged. "Don't become a killer. If you're going to kill anyone, then kill me. Leave Sailor Moon alone."

Neptune dropped Moon and viciously slugged Uranus. "Fine," she growled. She grabbed Uranus' injured arm and slugged the blonde Senshi in the gut. "You'll suffer. All for her," Neptune spat.

Nightwolf crawled over to Moon and pulled her into his lap. She weakly opened her eyes. "Nightwolf…" she said hoarsely. A cry of pain made her look up at Neptune beating Uranus senseless. The Senshi of the Sky wasn't even making an effort to fight back. Tears welled up in Moon's eyes. "Stop…" she whispered.

"They won't stop," Nightwolf said. "Not while the Division Bell still exists."

Moon's eyes hardened. "Then I'll destroy it."

Nightwolf rested a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to do it alone."

She smiled at him and nodded. The pair rose to their feet and looked at Akuma. "In the name of the moon, you shall pay for what you've done to my friends!"

"Chosen by fate to protect the galaxy, I am the Guardian of the Moon…Guardian Nightwolf!" he yelled, his right arm limp at his side.

Akuma snorted. "Pathetic."

"How can we destroy that bell?" Moon asked.

"However we can," Nightwolf answered. Nightwolf brought his left hand to his right hip. An image of three silver intersecting crescent moons formed and split apart to form a whole silver moon. "Spirit Moon…" he began.

"Silver Moon!"

"Healing…"

"Crystal Power…"

"Light!" Nightwolf finished, thrusting his good arm out.

"Kiss!" Moon finished. The two attacks flew from their respective owners and melded into one. Akuma leapt out of the way and the attacks hit the bell. A cracked formed in the metal. "It wasn't strong enough!" Moon cried.

"Phoenix Spirit Healing Fire!" A ball of white fire crashed into the bell and shattered it. Phoenix and the other Senshi appeared across from Nightwolf and Moon.

Rage burned in Akuma's eyes. "This round goes to you," he growled and shimmered out of sight.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys liked the chapter. And for anyone wondering (of if you guessed it) the whole Division Bell idea came to me when I was listening to Pink Floyd's High Hopes from the _Division Bell_ CD. So yeah...that's where it came from. 

Now please be nice and review. You know you want to. Something might happen if you click the review button...


	12. Memories Are Aftermath

Elphie Muse:a bit disheveled: Sam's is very protective when it comes to Jell-O.

Um...duh? Though you should try depriving her of coffee. She took Teal'c out to get some.

Elphie Muse: 00...wow...

Yep. Well...the characters have finally simmered down. Now, my faithful readers, go enjoy this chapter.

Still not mine. Still collecting money for it to be though. Wanna donate?

* * *

"Uranus!" Neptune screamed. Everyone turned to see the Sea Senshi pulling the fallen blonde onto her lap. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Neptune repeated as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Don't leave me…" 

Tears slid down nearly all of their faces. Uranus' transformation undid itself. "She might have a chance if we get her to a hospital now," Mercury said softly.

Nightwolf undid his transformation. "I'll take her," he offered. "I could use some medical help myself."

"Oh god…your face…" Phoenix whispered.

He wiped some of the still oozing blood off and carefully took Haruka from Neptune's lap. He hurried down the stairs, glad that no one was in the stairwell of the apartment building. He ran to a nearby hospital and burst through the doors, causing several heads to swivel in his direction.

"She needs help!" he shouted. Nurses and a doctor ran up to him with a gurney. He carefully set the blonde down and followed them.

A nurse looked at him. "Sir, please come this way. We need to tend to your injuries," she insisted. Kael blinked away some blood that fell in his eye and followed the nurse to an empty room. She called for a doctor and began cleaning the wounds on Kael's face as carefully as she could. "What did this?" she asked.

"A…thing," Kael said. "Not sure what it was. The Sailor Senshi came and dealt with it before it killed my friend and me."

Doctor Mizuno came in. "I should start charging you rent," she said.

He smiled faintly. "Maybe you should."

She looked closely at the wounds. "They appear to be clean…might leave some scarring though."

Kael shrugged. "I don't care. Arm's dislocated too. How's Haruka though?"

"Tenoh Haruka?" Mizuno asked.

Kael nodded. "We were both attacked by the same creature…thing…"

"I'm not sure. Once I'm done tending you I'll go check." Kael nodded his thanks and closed his eyes as they washed his face and winced when they cleansed the wounds. "I'm a little hesitant about giving you something for the pain since these wounds are so close to your eyes and mouth."

"That's fine," he said. "Go without the pain meds."

She arched a brow at him in surprise but picked up the suture. "I apologize if this hurts," she said. Kael closed his eyes and sat silently as Mizuno expertly stitched his face. Fifteen minutes later she was done. She gently probed his injured arm. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. Mizuno and a nurse swiftly reset his dislocated arm. The nurse put his arm in a sling.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'll give you some medicine to take to prevent any infections or complications," she said, handing him a slip of paper.

He nodded and walked out to the lobby where the others had gathered. As he approached them the Three Lights walked in and over to the group. Sam threw her arms around Kael and held him tightly.

He was slightly shocked at her behavior but said nothing. He returned her hug and went to sit down when Usagi hugged him just as tightly, tears streaming down her face. He gave her a tight squeeze and patted her on the back.

"I'm fine. It was nothing major," he assured them. He joined them in sitting down on the plastic chairs.

"Be thankful those claws weren't poisoned," Rei said.

"How…how's Haruka?" Michiru asked quietly, her voice wavering with thick emotion. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't know," Kael answered. "They took her to the Operating Room as soon as I brought her in. Doctor Mizuno said she'd go check on her."

"What happened to us though?" Seiya asked. "I remember being more easily angered, but other than that…"

"It was a tainted bell," Sam said. "Those exposed to its ring would be corrupted by it. The corruption would increase until it consumed the person entirely."

"Why weren't you four affected?" Taiki asked.

"You must have heard it like we did," Ami added.

"Guardians have a strong…shield I guess you could say, to such things. We would have had to been exposed to it for a prolonged period of time," Kael said.

"Okay. But what about Usagi and Haruka?" Makoto asked.

"Usagi wasn't affected because of how pure she is," Sam said.

"The Silver Crystal also offers some protection, but not a lot. But if one were to combine it with her personality…" Kael began.

"A rash, carefree crybaby who constantly puts others first at the risk of her own life?" Rei interjected with a faint grin.

"An insult and a compliment rolled into one," Yaten chuckled.

"I am not a crybaby!" Usagi sulked.

"Of course not o-dango," Seiya grinned.

Usagi crossed her arms and sat pouting. "So…what about Haruka? Why wasn't she affected?" Hotaru asked.

"She's part Guardian," Kael said.

"How?" Minako asked.

"Her father was Guardian of the Sky if I recall correctly," Kael began.

Michiru smiled ever so faintly. "That doesn't surprise me."

Kael grinned. "True."

"I thought Guardians were forbidden to marry royal members of the planets," Setsuna said.

The grin faded from Kael's face. "They were. But Yosu, Haruka's father, fell in love with Kairen, the queen of Uranus shortly after she took the throne. The couple risked everything to be together. Lord Yosu was willing to give up everything just to be with Kairen, but she wouldn't let him."

"What happened?" Taiki asked.

"Queen Serenity stepped in and decreed that if two people loved one another, it shouldn't matter who they are," Kael said. "The couple were finally able to wed and they had Princess Haruka."

"I take it things quieted down after that," Makoto said.

Kael chuckled. "Not so much. After Haruka was born and grew up a bit, she kept dressing in boy's clothes. Her parents really didn't seemed bothered by it but the rest of the court did. It only got worse from there."

"How do you mean?" Ami inquired.

Kael's gaze turned to Michiru, who had her eyes downcast. "Well, Haruka and I were good friends. I was training under her father to become a Guardian and she practiced with me. Everyone just assumed the two of us would get together."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Haruka got blind-sided by a Neptunian princess," he grinned.

Michiru looked up. "Me?"

Kael nodded. "Even though you were from a very prim and proper royal family, that didn't stop the two of you from being together as much as possible."

"I take it there was an outcry for them not to be together," Rei said.

Kael nodded. "Very much so. But Queen Serenity stepped in once more and repeated what she had said about the Uranusian princess's parents. The two were deeply in love and that love should be celebrated, not shunned. People shut their mouths and learned to live with it."

"Mother," Ami said, rising to her feet.

Doctor Mizuno smiled to the group. "Nice to see you all again."

Michiru rose to her feet and looked pleadingly at the doctor. "How is Haruka?"

"She's stable."

"What…what does that mean?" Michiru demanded.

"Miss Tenoh suffered several broken ribs, a bruised trachea, a compound fracture in her left ulna, a broken right tibia, a major concussion, and various cuts and bruises," Doctor Mizuno said.

Michiru lost feeling in her legs and would have fallen had Sam and Yaten not grabbed her. They guided her to a chair and eased her down. "Will she be okay?" Usagi asked anxiously.

Mizuno looked down. "It's hard to say."

"What does that mean?" Hotaru demanded.

"She's in a coma," Mizuno said softly. "We don't know if she'll come out of it or not. The longer she stays in it, the less chance there is of her waking up." Michiru buried her head in her hands at those words.

"Could we go see her?" Kael asked.

"Not all of you and not all at once," Mizuno said.

Kael nodded and Mizuno told him the room number. Kael walked over to Michiru and helped her up. He guided her down the hall and up the elevator. "She'll be all right Michiru," he said.

"But…the things I did…the things I said…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry about it," Kael said. "Haruka loves you with her entire being. Only a few people I know have had a love like that. The prince and princess being one of them," he told her.

"But…"

"Enough of the self doubt Michiru. You couldn't control your actions. This is like what Sam went through when she was evil," he said.

"How do you know?" Michiru asked.

"She told me," he answered. They got off the elevator and he led her to Haruka's door. "Now go in there and spend time with her." He opened the door and pushed her in, shutting the door behind her.

Michiru looked in the hospital bed and her hand flew to her mouth as a sob escaped her throat. Haruka lay in the bed, a heart monitor beeping every few seconds. A breathing tube sat nestled against the blonde's nose while several white bandages covered cuts and gashes on her arms and face and neck. An IV line ran from Haruka's right arm while her left was secured in a white cast. The Wind Senshi's right leg was propped up, a cast on it as well.

Michiru somehow found her way over to the bed and sat down in a chair. She reached out and brushed several strands of hair from Haruka's forehead while her left hand held the blonde's right hand.

"I am so sorry," Michiru whispered, tears sliding down her face. "I'd never hurt you…I could never hurt you…I thought I couldn't…you have to make it through this Koi. I couldn't live without you…" (Love)

She kissed Haruka's hand and rested her head on the bed. "Don't leave me…please…I don't want to live without you. You're my world." She closed her eyes and slowly dozed off, not seeing the tear that slid down Haruka's face.

* * *

Poor Michiru. I don't hate her, but this is just kinda something that had to be done. 

Now be good little readers and review. Something cool will happen if you review. I won't say what though.


	13. Recoveries and Realizations

Here be today's chapter. I am officially done with school for now until my summer class starts in a few weeks. Rats...

Elphie Muse: You're the one who signed up for it.

I had to sign up for it so I could graduate.

Elphie Muse: So quit whining then.

Fine...I'll just go join Sam for some blue Jell-O...though I think red might be safer...for me...

Not mine. Still looking for donations to the fund I have set up so I can buy it.

* * *

Several days passed and there was still no change in Haruka's condition. Michiru refused to leave the room and only did so to go to the bathroom and change into fresh clothes. The others had stopped in, but never stayed long. 

Michiru sat in the room, her hand intertwined with Haruka's. A knock sounded on the door and the woman looked up as Makoto stuck her head in. "Makoto…" Michiru said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" the brown haired girl asked.

Michiru shook her head. "Not at all. How are you?"

"All right. A bit amazed still at how easy it was for us all to leap at each other's throats," she said.

Michiru nodded. "I can't believe I almost…"

"It wasn't you," Makoto interjected quickly. "We were all acting crazy from that bell thing."

"Haruka wasn't. She tried to tell me but…"

"But nothing," Makoto said sternly.

"I could have tried to stop myself Makoto. But I didn't. I didn't…"

"We've faced things like this before," Makoto said. "Several months ago the roles were reversed, remember? Of all of us, Usagi is the only one who hasn't been swayed by anything evil."

"Because it isn't her," Michiru said.

"Exactly. When she was Princess Serenity, she never had to soil her hands in battle. We did. That's why we were so susceptible to that bell. Sailor Moon has never taken a life. Because as you said, it isn't her." Makoto rested a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Makoto."

The brown haired girl nodded. "The love you and Haruka have is incredible. It rivals that of even Usagi and Mamoru. Trust in it."

"You sound more like Venus than Jupiter," Michiru teased.

Makoto shrugged and sat down. "I guess I'm just envious."

"Envious?" Michiru repeated.

"You have someone who loves you. The person I care for doesn't see me that way," Makoto mumbled.

"Have you tried talking to this person?" Michiru asked.

Makoto looked down. "I don't want to risk our friendship."

"Sometimes you need to take risks in love…" a weak voice said.

Michiru and Makoto stared at each other before turning to the blonde Senshi. "Ha…Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed.

The blonde gave a faint smile. "Hey Koi," she said.

Makoto smiled. "I'll go get a doctor." She slipped from the room.

Michiru rose to her feet and held her partner's face in her hand. "I am so sorry Haruka. I never meant…"

Haruka brought Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it. "It's all right Michiru. I don't hold you responsible for what happened. I'm just happy you're back."

"I don't deserve you," Michiru said softly.

Haruka smiled. "Maybe, but I don't want anyone else with me."

"You had me scared," Michiru said.

"Gomen," the blonde grinned. (Sorry)

"The doctors didn't think you'd ever wake up," Michiru said.

Haruka gave a small shrug. "Love heals," she said. Michiru bent down and kissed the top of Haruka's head.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"So Haruka's okay?" Ami asked as she walked along the sidewalk with Makoto.

The tall Inner Senshi nodded. "She still has a ways to go before she's recovered enough to go home, but your mother said she should make a full recovery."

"I'm glad," Ami said.

Makoto smiled. "So am I." The pair walked in silence for several moments. "At least Akuma hasn't attacked in a while," Makoto said, breaking the silence.

Ami nodded. "Though I think he might be planning something. Usagi, Sam, and Kael disrupted his whole plan by destroying that bell."

"We'll be ready for it," Makoto said confidently. She stopped when she realized Ami wasn't walking beside her. She turned back. "What's up?"

"How can you be so certain? We nearly lost two people in his last attack, or had you forgotten?" Ami asked. "And one of them is still out of commission."

"I know…" Makoto began.

"Then how can you be so positive?" the smaller girl demanded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Makoto pulled Ami into a deserted side street and pulled her close. "It'll be all right Ami," Makoto said. "We won't go down without a fight. And Sailor Moon's stronger than ever. We need to believe in her."

"But…what if we fall?" she asked. "What if…"

"Shhh…" Makoto whispered. "Nothing will happen," she said. "I'll protect you. I promise." She looked down at Ami. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look in Ami's eyes.

"You…will?"

Makoto nodded. "I could never let anything happen to you Ami." Ami wrapped her arms around the tall Inner Senshi. Makoto smiled and returned the hug. "I love you too much," she whispered.

"I love you too Makoto," Ami whispered.

Makoto stared at her, stunned. "How long?"

Ami looked down and gave a small shrug. "Before Galaxia." She lifted her head. "What about you? How long have you known?"

"When Galaxia…when you died…" Makoto said. "I can't lose you again Ami."

The shorter Senshi smiled. "You won't. I promise."

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Kael irritably scrunched his face, doing his best not to scratch at the stitches. It wasn't helping matters that Sam was giggling at him. "Enough with the giggling Sam. You get your face slashed by a demon thing and stitched up. Then we'll talk."

She held up a hand as she slowly got her laughter under control. "Sorry. But those faces…"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Very much like Usagi," a voice said. The pair turned on the park bench they were sitting on. Grins broke out on their faces.

"Nice to see you wheeling about Haruka," Kael commented.

The blonde smiled. She sat in a wheelchair, her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast. The cuts and bruises on her neck, face, and arms were beginning to fade after a week. Michiru smiled from behind the wheelchair.

"So when did they release you?" Sam asked.

"Two days ago. They were all stunned with how fast I've been healing," Haruka said with a smile. "I'll be up and about in no time!"

"You'll be taking it easy is what you'll be doing," Michiru said sternly.

"Hai Koi," Haruka said meekly. Sam giggled. (Yes Love)

"What's wrong Kael?" Michiru asked. He remained silent. "Kael?"

Sam touched his shoulder gently. "Kael?" she tried.

He blinked and looked at them. "What?"

"You seem distracted," Sam said.

"Well…" he murmured softly.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You guys haven't sensed it?"

"Sensed what?" Michiru asked.

"How similar Sailor Moon's power is to mine," he said.

"It is a bit strange, but you are her brother. Maybe it's some residual thing," Haruka said.

Kael shook her head. "It's no residual thing," he said.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

Kael rose to his feet and took a few steps away. "Just…tell everyone to meet at your place Sam…in an hour. Please?"

She nodded, slightly shaken by his abrupt behavior. "Sure," she agreed. He nodded and walked away, fading into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know. He's been acting strange ever since the bell was destroyed. I think something might have happened when he saved Sailor Moon from that Daetamashii," Sam said.

"Guess we'll find out in an hour," Haruka said.

* * *

What could Kael have to say that's so important? You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out. 

Haruka: You said an hour!

...For you guys it'll be an hour. For the readers it'll be another day.

Haruka: Ah.

So until then, be kind and review.

And I hope everyone is enjoying the Japanese words I'm slipping into the story. I took two semesters of Japanese and still know a bit of it, so you'll be getting some different words and stuff with the chapters. Until the next update, which will hopefully be tomorrow!


	14. Past Revealed!

All right kiddies. Time to find out some truth as to who Kael is. Are you ready?

Characters: YES!

:Holds onto computer desk: Okay then. I'll let the readers read.

:Holds out can: Donations still being accepted. I can't own these guys until I have enough money to. And, unfortunately, Monopoly money is not being accepted by the real owners...spam them...

* * *

"So where is he?" Makoto asked, her arms stretched across the back of the couch in Sam's living room. Ami was sitting next to her, leaning back against Makoto's arm. The others were spread out on various other pieces of furniture or the floor.

"Here," he said, walking into the room. He sat down on the fireplace and looked at each of the Senshi in turn, Starlights included. "I…I'm more than just Usagi's brother," he began.

"You are?" Sam asked.

He nodded. "I'm Serenity's brother as well." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"How is that possible? I thought Queen Serenity only had one child," Michiru said to Setsuna.

"As did I," the Time Senshi said.

"She didn't," Kael said. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Recognize this Pluto?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "It…it is the tri-crescent moon pendant…only those of Queen Serenity's blood can access its powers."

"Males of her line actually," Kael said, staring at the pendant. "It was given to Apollo for safekeeping."

"But then when he died, you got it," Haruka figured.

He nodded. "But how does that add up to you being Princess Serenity's brother?" Ami asked.

"Perhaps I can explain," a soft voice said. Everyone stared in awe as a woman in a flowing white gown appeared in front of them. A golden crescent moon rested on her forehead amidst long tresses of blonde hair.

"Queen Serenity…" Haruka whispered in reverence.

The spirit of the Queen smiled at them. "The time has come for you all to start regaining all your memories," she said. As the words left her mouth, a flash of light blinded them all. As it cleared, only the Starlights were unaffected by it.

"I guess we should make sure nothing happens to them," Seiya suggested. His two friends nodded in agreement.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

_Kael rolled over in his bed, awake but not wanting to admit to it. He pulled the covers tightly around himself. Soft laughter met his ears and a moment later the blinds were thrown open, casting bright beams of sunlight down on his face. In protest, he lifted the covers over his head. Someone sighed and yanked the thick covers off of him. He curled up at the sudden rush of cool air._

_One eye slowly opened and angrily glared at the culprit. "What, Serenity, is so important to get me out of bed on my day of relaxation?" he grumbled._

_Princess Serenity giggled. "Mother wants you to have breakfast with us."_

_"I was sleeping," he mumbled._

_The blonde moon princess rolled her eyes. "You were not. Now get up! It's my big day after all."_

_"Five more minutes," he muttered, rolling over. The sunlight illuminated his black tribal tattoos that decorated his back down the middle and his shoulders and upper arms. He wrapped his arms under the pillow and closed his eyes._

_"If that's the way you want to play it then," she said. She bent down and picked something up. Before Kael could get any more comfortable, Serenity heaved the bucket of ice cold water onto Kael. He yelped in shock and scrambled off of the bed._

_He glared at Serenity and slicked back his shaggy long blonde hair. "You are so dead," he growled. He rose to his feet and ran after Serenity. Servants calmly moved out of the way as they were use to this behavior. "Get back here Sere! Turn about is fair play!" he yelled._

_"Ahem!" a stern voice said. The two skidded to a halt in front of an older woman who closely resembled the princess. "How many times must I tell you two, do not run in the halls. You are not children anymore."_

_The two bowed their heads. "Sorry," they said in unison._

_"Good. Now Kael, go get changed. Guests will soon be arriving."_

_He nodded and made his way back to his chambers. As he passed by, several of the servants bowed to him, murmuring, "Good afternoon Prince Kael." He waved to them and slipped an apple from one of the servants. He took a big bite out of it when he stopped dead in his tracks._

_A blonde haired woman turned to him, a warm smile on her face. She wore dark red, nearly black baggy clothes, and a sword hilt stood up over her right shoulder. Her blue eyes took in Kael's half naked form._

_"Lord Kael," she greeted._

_He swallowed the piece of apple. "Phoenix. It's…it's been a while."_

_"It has," she agreed. "You look…wet," she commented._

_He suddenly realized how he was dressed and a fierce blush rose in his face. "Yeah, well the princess decided I had slept in long enough on my day off."_

_Phoenix giggled. "It is after noon," she said._

_"But it's my day off," he repeated._

_"You did promise your sister to be at the ball tonight," Phoenix reminded him._

_"Will you be there?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "Queen Serenity needs me to deliver some important messages to the other kingdoms."_

_"Well…be careful," Kael said._

_She smiled. "I will. I'm a good fighter."_

_"You had a good teacher," he returned._

_"Aren't we modest?" she threw over her shoulder as she left._

_Kael smiled as she left. He shook himself and walked into his chambers. He quickly dressed in a pair of black baggy pants, black leather boots, a white shirt under a dark midnight blue vest, which in turn was under a dark midnight blue coat with silver buttons. He tied a dark red sash around his coat. He pulled on a black cape and fastened it around his neck and shoulders with a silver clasp of a crescent moon. He then pulled on a pair of black gloves and tied his blonde hair back behind his head with a leather cord._

_He made his way out of the room and down into the main hall where Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity already were. He made his way over to them and gave a small bow. "Majesty, Princess," he greeted._

_"Guardian Kael. It is nice to see you once again," Queen Serenity greeted as she turned from the Venusian king and queen._

_"Likewise," he said. He glanced around the quickly filling room. "Nearly everyone in the kingdom is here," he commented._

_"It appears so," the moon queen agreed._

_Kael bowed and stepped away to allow other people to greet the two women of the moon family. He made his way over to a somewhat deserted corner and watched everyone congratulating the princess. He smiled for his sister, but at the same time a pang of jealousy stabbed his heart since he never received such accolades._

_"You all right?" a voice asked._

_Kael turned and smiled at his friend. "Haruka. Nice to see you could make it."_

_The blonde Outer Senshi smiled. "We couldn't miss a day like this," she said. She wore black dress pants, black boots, a white shirt, a thick black cloth belt, and a dark blue tail coat trimmed in gold with gold buttons. A white-laced ascot was around her neck held in place by a silver clasp. Next to the Uranusian princess was Michiru clad in a beautiful light blue-green strapless gown. The Neptunian princess had the sides of her hair pulled back and braided to keep them out of her face. Long silver gloves covered Michiru's arms._

_Kael nodded. "Hopefully nothing will spoil the princess's day."_

_"You think something will?" Michiru asked, her arm intertwined with Haruka's._

_Kael shrugged. "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right." He folded his arms over his chest when he spotted two figures disappearing into the shadows. A smile formed on his face. "Looks like those two are happy."_

_"Jupiter and Mercury?" Haruka asked._

_Kael nodded. "They deserve some happiness."_

_"Everyone does. Even you," Michiru said._

_Kael merely shrugged. "I have a duty," he said._

_"You have a duty to your heart as well," a voice said. They turned and saw Minako in a white gown. "I've seen the way you look at her."_

_He frowned. "Look at who?" he asked._

_She gave him an exasperated look. "Phoenix," she said._

_He turned away. "She's in love with Apollo."_

_"That's not what she told me," Minako whispered. "Apollo is more of her big brother than anything. They might have had feelings towards one another, but nothing happened between them."_

_Kael was about to say something when the music stopped. "Forgive the interruption, but I need to see the Senshi, the Guardian, and the prince of Earth immediately," Queen Serenity said. The aforementioned people followed the Queen into her study and she turned to them. Pluto was already there._

_"Something the matter?" Makoto asked._

_"Beryl's forces have taken over the Earth." Serenity looked at Endymion, the prince of the Earth and the man her daughter loved. "I am sorry prince."_

_He bowed his head in mourning for his fallen kingdom. After a moment he lifted his head and looked the moon queen in the eye. "What can I do to help?" he asked._

_"Protect my daughter." She looked at the seven Senshi assembled before her. "Pluto will return to the Gates of Time. Mars and Venus will guard the gate to the main hall. Jupiter and Mercury will protect the southern gates while Uranus and Neptune guard the north gates."_

_"Forgive the interruption Queen Serenity, but Michiru and I are the strongest. We ought to be the ones to guard the princess," Haruka said._

_"I know. That is why I want you at the gates. Trust me," the queen said. Haruka bowed her consent. "Kael, I'd like for you to guard the western gates."_

_"By himself?" Ami asked in amazement._

_"He is a Guardian," Serenity said._

_"He's only one man!" Rei agreed._

_"It's all right," Kael said. "I'll be fine. Phoenix should return soon and she can guard the eastern gates."_

_Serenity nodded. "Transform and go to your assigned posts. But please, do not tell my daughter of what has happened. Let what might be her possible last moments be happy," the queen said. Everyone nodded and transformed. They headed for their assigned posts._

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

_Kael stood stoically at his post thirty minutes later. The sound of running made him turn and he saw Shadow running towards him. "Kael!" the silver animal yelled._

_"What's wrong?" Kael asked._

_"Jupiter and Mercury need help at the southern gates!" the wolf said. "I'll guard these gates. Go!"_

_Kael nodded as the silver wolf grew several times larger. The Guardian ran towards the southern gates, worry growing in his gut as he saw the fighting increasing. He suddenly ducked a slash from an enemy's force and kept going. Along the way he pulled his sword free and was forced to fight his way towards the gates. Several dozen meters away he saw that the gates had fallen._

_He changed direction and headed inside, spotting Neptune and Uranus doing the same. Blood stained their Senshi outfits, but they paid no heed to the crimson liquid. Kael's own dark, midnight blue fighting clothes were stained and beginning to tatter. The three met up and formed a loose circle, Kael and Uranus cleaving anything that got too close with their swords. Neptune was blasting the enemy soldiers with her Submarine Mirror._

_The trio made their way inside and into the interior of the throne room where Endymion was viciously fighting off two soldiers while the princess stood back. Mars and Venus were there as well but were failing fast. Kael could see the deadly wounds all over their bodies._

_A shriek made him turn and he saw Mercury fall to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at him. Jupiter was in a rage and was blinding attacking Beryl's forces. She quickly fell to a short, blonde haired General of Beryl. He pulled his blade free and smirked at the five remaining fighters. The wounds Venus had received had finally taken their toll on the Senshi of Love and she collapsed near the princess._

_Kael dodged a slash from the shorthaired General and rammed his own sword into his enemy's heart. Kael wrenched his blade out as Uranus slashed a long, brown haired General across the abdomen. The two slain Generals fell to the ground._

_"Mars!" Serenity sobbed._

_Uranus turned and saw the raven haired Senshi finally succumb to her injuries. The Wind Senshi tightened her grip around the Space Sword and slashed a long blonde haired General from shoulder to hip. She then rammed her sword in the man's heart when a cry met her ears. She whirled around and stared in horror as the silver haired General pulled his sword free from Neptune's stomach._

_"NO!" Uranus screamed._

_"Kael!" a new voice shouted._

_He turned and saw Phoenix fighting her way towards him. "We have to hold them back for a few more minutes!"_

_"Die!" Uranus snarled. She charged in at the silver haired General and rammed her sword into his heart. She left it there and knelt down next to Neptune. "Koi…" she whispered, brushing the Sea Senshi's hair from her face. "Don't leave…"_

_"Worry not," a cold voice said._

_Uranus turned and her eyes narrowed. "Beryl," she growled._

_"You'll join her soon enough!" the evil woman laughed and shot her hand out. Her nails lengthened and rammed into Uranus before she could dodge._

_"Leave them alone!" Serenity yelled, tears streaming down her face._

_Beryl retracted her nails and grinned at Endymion and Serenity. "You two are the last to fall," she said in a low voice. She suddenly screamed in pain._

_"Forget about us?" Kael demanded, skidding to a halt in front of the couple. Phoenix stood near him, her eyes cold as she glared at Beryl._

_"You and I have a score to settle Beryl," Phoenix said. She suddenly turned when a grunt of pain met her ears. She turned and saw the brown haired General rammed had rammed his sword into Kael's middle. The Guardian sank to the ground. "Kael!" she cried. She knelt down and cradled his head in her lap. "Hang on. You'll be fine," she whispered, brushing loose hair from his face._

_"Ashiteru yo…Phoenix…" he said weakly. (I love you/Love you)_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. "Ashiteru yo…my prince…" she whispered as his eyes misted over. She looked up right as Endymion fell before Beryl. She rose to her feet and she forced her energy into the sword. She hurled Beryl away from the wounded princess and glared at the evil queen. Phoenix slashed at her, forcing her and all the enemy forces outside. Her power spent, Phoenix fell to the ground, her power completely drained. She weakly reached out and gripped Kael's hand as Queen Serenity appeared with the Silver Crystal. A single tear slid down Phoenix's face as blackness overtook her…_

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Taiki looked up from the book he was reading as groans met his ears. Usagi and the others were slowly coming to. Three hours had passed since the spirit of Queen Serenity rendered them unconscious. Seiya and Yaten walked in as the Senshi of the Solar System sat up.

A tear slid down Usagi's face. "That's what really happened?"

Setsuna nodded. "Yes. The memories Queen Serenity showed you the first time were altered so as to not scare you away from your destiny."

Makoto held Ami close, not caring if the others noticed. "It felt…real," Ami whispered, her head resting against Makoto's shoulder.

"It did," Haruka agreed softly, her hand wrapped tightly around Michiru's.

Kael had slipped out of the room unnoticed and had gone outside, the cool night air swirling around him. He closed his eyes and looked up at the full moon, a single tear sliding down his face. A hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"You all right?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't know. I mean, I knew I was Serenity's brother but…I still don't know why it was kept secret from everyone," he said.

Sam stood in front of him, her arms around his waist. "That was then Kael. This is now. They know. They don't care." He sighed. She reached up and forced him to look at her. "And I love you."

"From the memories," he began but she placed a finger over his mouth.

"Before then," she said. "I started falling for you when you kept showing me how to live. The memories just affirm what's already there. For me anyway."

He wrapped one arm around her and his right hand gently held her face, his fingers slightly in her golden hair. "Ashiteru yo kohitori-chan," he whispered softly as he looked in her eyes. (Little Firebird)

Sam smiled. "Ashiteru yo shinsetsu-okami," she returned and he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. (Kind wolf)

* * *

I figured there needed to be a happy ending to one chapter. I've put them through enough...for now...:cackles evilly:

Elphie Muse: I fear for the author's sanity...or lack thereof...

Wait till you see what happens in the rest of the story...Buahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Everyone: -.-;;;

On that note, it'll take a while for me to get the next update up since the computer I have this all saved on is lacking a cable for internet connection. Once it's back up, expect a flood of updates. But until then, keep a weather eye open!

Captain Jack Sparrow: But why is the rum gone?

You drank it all.

Captain Jack Sparrow: Oh...but...why is the rum gone?

-.-;;


	15. Forbidden Love

Here's the flood of updates I promised. I won't say more so you guys can enjoy them.

Not mine...yet...but I need a plot to get the rights...

* * *

"So at least we got our memories back," Minako said, breaking the silence.

"Apparently not all of them," Taiki said.

The nine Senshi frowned and looked at the Starlights. "Sam and Kael have feelings for each other, right?" Yaten asked.

"Seems like it. So?" Haruka returned.

"And they're both Guardians?" Yaten pressed.

"What does that have to do with the way they feel?" Hotaru asked.

"Guardians are forbidden to be with their own kind," Taiki answered.

"You're kidding!" Usagi exclaimed.

"We're not Usagi," Seiya said softly. "It's an ancient law that the eldest of all the Senshi and Guardians created after the Great War."

"Great War?" Rei repeated.

"It was a vicious battle that raged for centuries all throughout the universe. Millions of Senshi gave their lives trying to stop Kurai, a child born of two Guardians who betrayed everyone, even his own parents. He killed them in cold blood," Yaten said.

"He was only defeated when the Guardians and Senshi united their powers and destroyed him. Once that was done, the law was made and followed by all. No exceptions," Seiya finished.

"You're saying that if Sam and Kael have a child, it could destroy us all?" Haruka asked, looking them in the eye.

"Yes," Taiki said.

"That's why they never were together," Minako said. "Not because they didn't want to be…"

"But because they couldn't," Makoto finished.

"But…they deserve to be happy…" Usagi whispered.

"The risks are far too great," Seiya said. "I'm sorry." Usagi nodded, upset that there was no way around the ancient law.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Kael smiled. "I think the others might be worrying where we are," he said.

"Does it matter?" Sam asked, her head on his chest. "I just want to stay like this forever," she whispered.

"That's enough!" a voice ordered.

The pair frowned and looked towards the house. The couple frowned in confusion. "Sailor Moon…guys…why are you transformed?" Kael asked.

"You guys aren't allowed to be together," Neptune said softly.

"What?" they sputtered in disbelief.

"Why does it matter if we're together or not?" Kael demanded.

"There's an ancient law forbidding two Guardians…" Maker began.

"Screw your ancient laws," Kael snapped. He turned to Moon. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Two Guardians are not allowed to be together. A child from such a union could destroy the universe," Moon said softly. "There's no way around it Kael. I'm sorry."

Sam bowed her head. "Just like the military…" she murmured. She freed herself from Kael and wiped tears from her eyes. "Can we at least fight together?" she asked.

Moon nodded. "I don't see why not."

"This is ridiculous!" Kael shouted.

"Kael, there's a reason…" Uranus began as she leaned slightly on Neptune and Pluto so she could stand.

"To hell with the reasons!" he snapped. "I gave up everything back in the Silver Millennium because of my duty! No one even knew I was the son of Queen Serenity! To them I was just some bastard child who she took in! She," he snarled, pointing at Moon, "had it all! Everyone cared about her and not me! And now when I find some happiness in my screw up of a life, she takes it away!"

"Kael…" Sam began.

"No! I'm sick of this!" He glowered at the Senshi. "I quit," he said. He yanked something off of his neck and hurled it to the ground. He then spun on his heel and disappeared into the night.

Sam bent down and picked up the tri-crescent moon pendant, holding her tears at bay. Her shoulders suddenly sagged and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Her friends were immediately by her side, trying futilely to comfort her.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"_For today's most shocking news, they young business prodigy Kaminotsuki Kael has cancelled all public appearances and told the press in an e-mail that he will no longer make any public appearances. It is still believed that he will continue his charitable work, though he will no longer present the checks himself. Speculation_…"

Haruka turned off the television and looked over at Sam. "You all right?" she asked softly.

"I just…I want to be with him Haruka," Sam confessed. "It's been two weeks since we've last seen him. We don't even know if he's still alive."

Haruka wheeled herself over to Sam. "He's fine Sam. Just because you two can't be together doesn't mean the love isn't there."

"But I want to be with him Haruka. How would you feel if someone told you that you could never be with Michiru?" Sam asked.

"I'd probably feel the way you are now," Haruka admitted.

Sam nodded, staring at the pendant in her hand. She closed her eyes and silently sobbed, tears squeezing their way out of her eyes and made a trail down her face. Michiru had come in and saw the state Sam was in. She sat down next to Sam and put an arm around her as she cried.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"He's gone?" Rei asked Usagi.

The blonde girl nodded, her eyes slightly red from crying. "He just wrote a note to our parents saying that he couldn't see us again. He didn't tell them why, but…"

"You think it's from what we did," Ami said.

Usagi nodded. "Mama and Papa are taking it really hard." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and her four friends enveloped her in a group hug.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"I wish there was some way for those two to be together," Seiya said, absently plucking at the guitar strings.

"There isn't. You know that," Taiki said. "Though I wish there was too."

Yaten pulled off the headphones he was wearing and looked at his two friends. "We owe it to them to find a way. If it hadn't been for Sailor Moon, we never would have found our princess. If it hadn't been for Sam, we would have fallen to Dagnir. We owe it to them," he repeated.

"There's nothing we can do though," Seiya said.

"The law leaves no room for interpretation. If she was also a Sailor Senshi then maybe. But…but…" Taiki trailed off.

"What is it?" Yaten demanded.

"Phoenix…she's a Senshi of the Sun," Taiki said.

"Which means that she's not a full Guardian…" Yaten picked up.

"So she can be with Kael!" Seiya exclaimed. "Let's go!" he commanded and leapt up, heading for the door only to be yanked back by the guitar strap still around his shoulders. Yaten and Taiki shook their heads in exasperation.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Setsuna opened the door to Sam's house and stared in surprise when she saw the Three Lights. "What do you want?" she asked a bit coldly.

"We have to talk now!" Seiya said.

"You've done enough talking," Haruka growled, leaning on a crutch.

"It's important!" Seiya insisted.

"Leave," Haruka ordered and slammed the door in his face.

"That was a bit rude," Setsuna commented as Michiru came into the room.

"And them forcing us to force apart Sam and Kael wasn't?" the blonde shot back.

"I know you guys probably hate us right now, but we found a loophole in the law!" Seiya shouted through the door. He growled when he got no response. "Look, the law prevents pure Guardians from being together. It says nothing about Guardian-Senshi. If Sam is a Senshi of the Sun, then she can be with Kael. We would have told you sooner, but we went to check with our princess who called a meeting of Senshi and Guardians who confirmed it." Seiya waited in silence for several moments. "That's all I had to say." He turned to walk away when the door opened. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sam staring at him.

"You're serious?" she demanded.

He nodded. "I am." He gave her a soft smile. "How about we go tell Kael the good news? Yaten and Taiki should be telling the others." Sam nodded.

"Let's go," Michiru said, Haruka hobbling after her.

"Once Hotaru gets back from school we'll go looking for Kael," Setsuna said. The others nodded and Sam and Seiya got into Seiya's car while Michiru slid into the driver's seat of Haruka's car. The disabled blonde slid into the passenger seat and the two cars pulled out of the driveway.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Kael sat in a darkened corner of the bar he was in, draining his fifth beer bottle. He watched the people enter and exit the tavern, some more drunk than others and some only have one or two beers as they enjoyed time with their significant others.

He let out a breath and finished his bottle. He grabbed another one and began draining it as well. He stared at the table in front of him, his head resting on his left hand. He drank half of the bottle's contents and set it back down on the table.

"This seat taken?" a soft voice asked.

He looked up and saw a young woman with raven hair looking at him. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her brown eyes were staring inquisitively at him. Kael shrugged and the woman sat down.

"Carolyn Lam," she said, introducing herself. Kael remained silent and sipped his beer bottle. "And you are?"

"No one," he muttered.

"Might seem a bit rude seeing as we only met, but it looks like you lost the love of your life," she said.

He chuckled darkly. "Sounds about right," he affirmed.

"How did she die?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh she's very much alive," Kael said, leaning back in his chair. "I just can never see her again for infuriating reasons."

"I'm sorry," Carolyn said.

"You don't even know me," he returned. He leaned forward and Carolyn could smell the alcohol on his breath. "And I think I'm a bit young for you."

"You're pretty bold. Who ever said I'd be interested in going out with you?" she returned quickly.

He leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Why did you sit down next to me? I'm not the best of company."

She shrugged. "It looked like you needed a friend."

He fell silent and drained the last bit of his beer. "Maybe," he finally said. "So what brings you to Tokyo?"

"Who says I'm a tourist?" she countered.

"Shoes," he said. "Most tourists wear comfortable shoes in big cities to avoid blisters," he explained.

"Pretty observant for someone who has had a few," she commented. "I'm looking for someone actually," she finally said. "Someone I use to work with. Several of her old friends have vanished and we don't know where they are."

He rose to his feet and put his money on the table. "Well, I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for."

"I'll call a cab for you," she said.

"I'm a big boy," he told her.

"And I'm a doctor, so shut up," Carolyn returned as they walked outside.

He turned around as he walked through the crosswalk, people brushing by him. "I am perfectly…" he began when the screeching of tires cut him off.

Carolyn stared in shock as the pick-up truck plowed directly into Kael. The truck kept going sending Kael several dozen feet in the air. He landed heavily on the ground with a sickening thud. The doctor ran to his side and shouted for someone to call an ambulance. She tore her jacket off and set it around his head to keep it from moving. In the distance she could hear the sounds of sirens getting closer.

* * *

Review and go read the next chapter! 


	16. How Could This Happen?

Here be the next part. Go read!

Still not mine...

* * *

"Blood pressuring is dropping rapidly!" a nurse yelled as they wheeled the gurney inside the emergency room. "One hundred over sixty!"

"I need two pints of O negative blood stat!" a doctor yelled.

Carolyn watched the flurry of activity through the glass window. Her shirt and pants were stained with the man's blood. She turned as someone came up to her. "Are you related to the victim?" the officer asked.

She shook her head. "We had just met barely ten…fifteen minutes before he was hit," she answered.

"Did you get a good look at the vehicle that struck Mr. Kaminotsuki?" the officer inquired, pen hovering over a pad of paper.

Carolyn frowned at the name. "Kaminotsuki…as in the business tycoon?" The two police officers nodded. _His company has a contract with the SGC…_ Carolyn thought to herself. "It was a pick-up truck. Old model. It looked like a Ford F150 from the mid-90s. Dark color."

"Did you see the license plate?" the second officer asked.

Carolyn shook her head. "No."

"Thanks for your help," the first officer said and the two walked away.

Carolyn sighed and turned back to Kael, her arms folded over her chest. One of the nurses came out and offered to wash the doctor's clothes so they weren't permanently stained with blood. Carolyn agreed and quickly changed her clothes, having an emergency change in her backpack. Not wanting to leave, Carolyn sat down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room and began waiting.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam burst into the hospital right next to Usagi. The two ran to the receptionist. "Where's Kael/my brother?" they demanded in unison.

"We're looking for Kaminotsuki Kael," Ami said more clearly.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"I am! He's my brother!" Usagi cried. "Where is he?"

The receptionist tapped on his computer for a moment. "He's still in surgery," he finally said.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"He was hit by a truck as he left a nearby bar," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," Minako said and she and the others guided Sam and Usagi over to a row of chairs near a dark haired woman, who looked to be sleeping. The two blondes collapsed into the chairs.

"I shouldn't have let him leave," Usagi whispered. "I shouldn't have…"

"It's not your fault," Makoto said. "He's at the hospital and the doctors will save him. He'll pull through."

Sam slammed her fist into the chair, jerking the woman awake. "He has to make it," she whispered softly. "He has to…"

"Sorry for waking you," Rei said with a bow.

"It's all right," the woman said.

Sam frowned at the voice and looked up. "Doctor Lam?" she asked.

"Colonel Carter," the other woman greeted. "Are you all right?"

"Define all right," the blonde returned. "What are you doing here though?"

"Looking for you actually," Carolyn said.

"You know each other?" Minako asked.

"We worked together up until about three, four months ago," Sam said. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Could we talk somewhere…private?" the doctor asked. Sam followed her to a deserted corridor. "It's about the guys…"

"How are they?" Sam interrupted. "Still getting into trouble?"

"That's the thing. They're gone," Carolyn said.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "How?"

"We don't know. They just…vanished outside the SGC."

"The Asgard?"

Carolyn shook her head. "We checked. It wasn't them. The security cameras were able to pick up this." She reached into her back and pulled out a file folder. She handed it to Sam and the blonde flipped through it. She could clearly see a Daetamashii attacking her three friends and a figure that looked like Jennifer Hailey.

"Why are you showing me this?" Sam asked.

"Landry asked me to. This thing might come after you next," Carolyn answered, returning the folder to her bag.

"How long have they been missing?" Sam asked softly.

"Four days," Carolyn answered.

Sam nodded and walked back to the Inner Senshi. "You all right?" Rei asked. In response, Sam passed out. Makoto, Rei, and Minako grabbed her and eased her into a chair as Carolyn ran up. She checked her friend's pulse and looked at her eyes.

"It might be wise to get a nurse," Carolyn said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Sam could have passed out for any number of reasons," Ami said. Minako returned with a nurse and Sam was lifted onto the gurney. The nurse then wheeled her away, leaving the five Senshi and the doctor alone.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Haruka hobbled into the hospital, stunned to only see Usagi there. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They didn't need to be here so I told them to go get some rest," Usagi answered.

"Where's Sam?"

"She passed out from high blood pressure due to stress," Usagi replied.

Haruka saw the pain and emptiness inside Usagi's eyes. She sat down next to the blonde and let her crutch rest against the chairs. "How are you holding up Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked.

The younger blonde started sobbing and threw her arms around Haruka. Haruka was stunned at first but put her left arm around her friend. "It'll be all right. He'll be fine," Haruka said softly.

"How could this happen Haruka?" Usagi whispered. "Kael never hurt anyone! He was kind to strangers!"

"Sometimes things happen and we never know why. We don't like it, but that's the way life is," Haruka said.

"Usagi," a voice said. She looked up and saw her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around her parents.

Haruka saw the doctor approaching. "Doctor Mizuno," she greeted.

"How is he?" Ikuko demanded.

"He has multiple contusions over a majority of his body. He suffered a dislocated left shoulder, his left humerus has a compound fracture, his right radius has a minor fracture, his right femur suffered a clean break, and both of his tibias are fractured. Most of his ribs were also broken," Mizuno rattled off.

"My god…" Ikuko whispered.

"He also suffered a severe concussion," Mizuno said.

"How severe?" Usagi asked.

"It's doubtful he'll wake up," the doctor said.

Ikuko started sobbing and her husband was forced to help guide her into a chair. Usagi sat down and started crying. Haruka bowed her head, praying for a miracle to awaken Kael.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam watched Usagi and her family leave the hospital room a few days later. Once they were gone she crept into the room and looked at Kael. His prone body was hooked up to several machines, a breathing tube resting by his nose. The heart monitor beeped every few seconds. Sam sat down in a chair and loosely held Kael's limp hand.

"Come back to us Kael. Come back to me," she said quietly. Tears slid down her face. "I'm not a full Guardian. We're allowed to be together. Don't leave me. Please…" she choked out. "I love you…"

She pulled out his pendant and carefully placed it in his hand. She placed her hand over his and kissed it. The door opened and a nurse walked in. "I'm sorry miss, but only family is allowed," the nurse said softly.

Sam nodded and rose to leave when she was jerked to a stop. She frowned and looked down at her hand. Her gaze traveled up to a splinted arm and to a bruised face. Two silver-blue eyes stared into Sam's deep blue eyes.

"She…is family…" Kael whispered.

"Oh my god…" the nurse said in shock. She stumbled out of the room so that she could go get a doctor.

"Holy Hannah…" Sam said. "How…how did you…" she stammered.

He smiled as best he could with the bruises and cuts on his face. "I heard you," he said. "So I came back."

"Ashiteru shinsetsu-okami," she whispered with a small laugh.

"Ashiteru kohitori-chan," he returned.

Doctor Mizuno came in and stopped dead in her tracks. "Nice to see you awake," she finally said. "Though I must admit, I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"I could never leave people I love," he said, squeezing Sam's hand.

"I should go call the others and let them know," Sam said.

"I'll…stay here to be poked and prodded," he returned with a grin. Sam started laughing, Mizuno and the nurse joining in.

* * *

Review and go read the next part! 


	17. Recovery and Training

I put these characters through so much...and you guys...hope you all like this chapter. Not much left!

Still not mine...not enough funds in which with to purchase the rights...

* * *

"HE'S AWAKE?" several voices exclaimed loudly.

Usagi shrank back from her eight friends and the Three Lights. Only Haruka and Michiru hadn't joined in the exclamation. "He's been conscious for a few weeks now. The doctors are all amazed at how fast he's healing."

"It's possible his…uniqueness has something to do with that," Michiru said. "Look at how fast Haruka is healing."

The blonde in question patted the splints she wore. "Thank god. I was ready to rip that cast off."

"If you had ripped the cast off you would have been in deep trouble," Michiru said in a serious tone.

Haruka bowed her head. "I know…that's why I didn't…"

Michiru smiled and rested her head against Haruka's shoulder. "We need to find Ja'aku's base and put a stop to him. Sam said that four of her friends from the States have disappeared," Makoto said.

"Where do we start looking though?" Rei asked, leaning back against her bed.

"We make Akuma show us," a voice said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED? WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE HOSPITAL?" Usagi bellowed as Kael eased himself down onto the floor.

"Forget those questions, how is it that you're completely healed?" Ami demanded in amazement.

"That would partially be my fault," Sam said.

"I'm confused," Usagi said.

"Nothing new there," Rei smirked. Makoto held Usagi back while Minako and Ami held Rei back.

Kael shook his head in amusement. "I had them move me to my place two weeks ago. Told them I had a room set up for people who needed the medical help."

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to heal so quickly," Haruka pointed out, a bit upset she was still the gimp of the group.

He held up the tri-crescent moon pendant. "This mixed with some special tears helped the healing process," he said.

"Lucky," Haruka muttered.

"He's not completely healed," Sam interjected. "He's still very sore and bruised and will not be participating in any lone fights," she said in a stern voice, glaring at Kael.

"What happened?" Michiru asked.

"Ran into an old…friend on the way here," Kael said.

"Akuma?" Haruka asked.

Sam nodded. "Akuma's getting desperate. Apparently he hasn't gotten a pure soul yet," she said.

"Good for us," Hotaru said.

Sam nodded absently. "Worried about your friends?" Seiya asked.

"I have no clue as to whether or not they've had their Soul Spheres stolen or if they're Soul Phages," she said.

"It's possible they're being used as bait," Makoto said.

"It's possible," Sam agreed.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Kael stood in the middle of Sam's backyard, the cooling air swirling around his bared chest. A blindfold was over his eyes and a sword was in his hand. He suddenly dove out of the way as a blindfolded Sam slashed at him. He reversed his momentum and went backwards as a blindfolded Haruka stabbed at him.

He rose to his feet, the dirt cool against his skin. He suddenly blocked several attacks made by Haruka and Sam and danced around them, sweat glistening on his skin. They continued their offensive. Kael suddenly dove forward and stabbed his sword into the ground. He then struck the two on the back, just hard enough to make them stagger forward a step.

Michiru and the others watched as the three trained. "Why is Haruka training with Kael and Sam again?" Yaten asked.

"As she says, it's because she's part Guardian," Michiru answered.

"Their skills are amazing," Makoto said, Ami's head on her shoulder.

"Will it be enough though?" Minako asked. "I mean, Phoenix sealed him away but he got loose. Will all of us be strong enough together?"

"Of course we will," Usagi declared. "United nothing can stop us."

"That's why Akuma was counting on the Division Bell," Setsuna said. "It would have divided us."

"Uh…guys?" Ami said. She pointed out to the field and they saw a dark shape shimmering into view.

Sam recognized the shape but stood her ground. Akuma appeared before them and grinned. "Surrender Phoenix," he growled.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Because if you don't, your four little friends from home will die," he sneered.

Sam's eyes grew cold. "I will see you dead," she said softly.

"I doubt it," he smirked.

"Phoenix Spirit Power! Make UP!" She leveled her sword at him. "Stay out of this all of you," she ordered.

"I'm not," Nightwolf said. "He and I have our own score to settle."

"I can take you both on," he challenged.

Nightwolf pulled his katana out. "Then let's dance," he said. Haruka backed away. A black sword appeared in the red haired man's hands and he swung it at the pair. The trio began fighting across the backyard, the other Senshi staying out of the fight. Sweat formed on Phoenix's head but she ignored it.

Akuma suddenly and violently slammed his fist into Nightwolf's left leg. The Guardian collapsed to the ground, but not before dragging Akuma down with him. The larger man got up and threw his hand out at Phoenix. Powder flew from his hands into her eyes. She cursed and tried to rub it out. She blinked several times but could only make out blurry shapes.

Akuma smirked and viciously punched her. She fell to the ground and grunted in pain as Akuma kicked her in the stomach. "_Focus_!" she heard Nightwolf snapped in her mind. "_Use your other senses_!" Phoenix pushed the memories from her training sessions with Kael to the side and cleared her mind.

Akuma grinned and began bringing his sword down to cleave off Phoenix's head. She suddenly rolled forward and to her feet, sword raised. The Senshi watched in amazement as she parried and countered each of Akuma's attacks. He suddenly charged in with a wild yell and grunted, coming to a stop. Phoenix pushed her sword further into Akuma's stomach before kicking him off. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Nicely done," Kael said, hauling himself to his feet.

"I had a good teacher," Sam said. "But we're still at square one as to where their hideout is," she said.

"Maybe. But Ja'aku's out of lieutenants. He'll show up soon enough. Then we'll kill him and save your friends," Kael said.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Ja'aku paced around the cavern he was in, glaring at his four unconscious prisoners. A smirk broke out on his face. "Soon…soon the Senshi will find their way here and their souls shall be mine." He let out a harsh laugh. "You were foolish to come here my brethren!" he shouted to the ceiling. "I am Lord of all! Including the Ori!" he laughed crazily.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

_Kael looked down at the pendant in his hand. A warm hand rested on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at his mother. "Queen Serenity," he greeted._

_She smiled at her son. "You have grown up so much my son," she said. "I am so proud of you."_

_"Thank you. But that's not why you're here, is it?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "Now that your father is dead, you are now the holder of the tri-crescent moon pendant."_

_He nodded. "I'll be careful with it," he said._

_"That is not all my son," she said._

_"It's not?" he asked._

_"You are familiar with the Silver Crystal, right?"_

_He nodded. "It's the sacred crystal of our kingdom," he said. "What has that got to do with this pendant though?"_

_"Listen carefully my son. These two items when separate are incredibly powerful. But if one were to combine them…"_

_"The power would be great," Kael finished. "So what's the big deal?"_

_"When combined, the one who merged the powers of these two objects will suffer the consequences," she said._

_"Consequences?" he repeated._

_"It will kill the merger," she clarified._

_"Has that power ever been used before?" he asked._

_"Once, many years before even my time. A powerful group of enemies had emerged from the shadows, ultimate power already at their disposal. One of our ancestors merged the two together and aided another powerful group of beings at expelling the evil."_

_"So…never use this power unless it's absolutely necessary and there is no other choice," he said._

_"Never use it," she said gravely. "I do not want to lose either of you." Kael nodded, staring at the pendant…_

Kael jerked awake, the strange dream still floating in his mind. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and flopped back down on the bed, mulling the dream over in his mind. He put an arm behind his head and slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

Dun dun duuuunnn! More in the next chapter! Go review this chapter and read the next! 


	18. You Have GOT To Be Kidding!

Another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

Not mine...sadly...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm scared," Ami whispered.

Makoto frowned. "We could turn the movie off if…"

"It's not the movie," Ami said, cutting the tall girl off. She bit her lip. "It's…I'm scared…" she repeated.

Makoto turned the movie off and looked at the smaller girl. The pair was inside Makoto's apartment curled up on the couch watching an old horror film. "What are you scared of?"

"Ja'aku," Ami said. "He's so powerful. Even if we do band together and fight him, will we even be strong enough to stop him for good?"

Makoto held her close. "Of course we will," she said with more confidence than she felt. She didn't want Ami to know that she was scared out of her mind as well. "Between Usagi and Kael alone I think we could beat him."

Ami pushed away from the tall Senshi and glared at her. "Usagi couldn't even heal a Soul Phage on her own. We can barely beat a Daetamashii without Kael's help! How can you be so sure?" she demanded angrily.

"What do you want me to say?" Makoto demanded. "That I'm scared out of my mind that we might fail? That I'm scared to death of losing you again? That I might have to watch Ja'aku rip everyone's soul out including yours? Is that what you want me to admit? Because it's true you know. All of it. Part of me wants to do nothing more than just run away, far away, with you and be safe. But we can't. We have a duty to protect the princess and this planet." Makoto fell silent after her outburst.

Ami looked at Makoto and could see the fear in the tall girl's brown eyes. Ami wrapped her arms around one of Makoto's and rested her head on the Thunder Senshi's shoulder. "You don't need to put on a brave face for me," she said softly. "As long as we're together, I really don't care what happens."

Makoto pulled her close and held her tightly. "Neither do I," she said. The two remained like that for the rest of the night, ignoring the thunderstorm that was raging outside Makoto's apartment.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Mamoru looked up from unpacking his suitcase. The bell to his apartment rang again and he rose to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Usagi standing there. He knew something was up and stood to the side as she walked in. She slipped out of her shoes and they walked into the apartment, sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

He frowned. "With what? The test you have tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "Have you heard about the attacks that have been going on here for the last few weeks?"

He nodded. "There was something about them on the American news stations," he said. "Though they passed it off more as a joke than anything."

"It's not a joke," she said. She quickly recounted everything that had happened while he had been studying abroad in America.

Two hours later he leaned back on the couch. "Quite a lot certainly has happened since I left," he said.

"Mamoru, I'm so scared that I'll fail," Usagi whispered, throwing herself into his lap. "Everyone is counting on me. What if we can't stop Ja'aku?"

He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. "I believe in you Usagi. You've grown up so much over the last few years. But you've always been a kind, caring person who puts others first. Just remember that you have friends who love you. You don't have to fight Ja'aku alone," he said.

She smiled, tears sliding down her face. "Mamoru!" she cried gratefully and buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her, knowing that she wouldn't want to go home tonight.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam looked out the window, the storm raging wildly outside. Shadow was curled up in front of the fire, the flames reflecting off of his silver fur. She sighed, her arms folded over her chest. Rain streaked down the glass as lightening illuminated the night sky. Two strong arms wrapped around her and she couldn't help but smile.

"We'll beat him," Kael said softly, knowing what was weighing on her mind.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked. "I thought I beat him once and he's back," she pointed out.

"True. But you tried to beat him on your own. You need to realize you have thirteen friends, Mamoru included, who are willing to help you. Not to mention that you have one guy who loves you," he said.

A smile formed on her face. "I guess I'm not alone," she admitted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he grinned, resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Ashiteru kohitori-chan."

"Ashiteru shinsetsu-okami," she whispered.

Shadow opened one eye and watched the couple stand in front of the window. If he could, the wolf would have smiled, glad that his friend had finally found someone. Shadow shifted into a more comfortable position and fell asleep, his ears still alert for any foreign sound.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Haruka smiled as a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. Her arms were draped around Michiru, who had her head resting against the blonde's shoulder. "You think we can defeat Ja'aku?" Michiru asked softly.

"I have faith," Haruka replied. "O-dango has faced great odds before and come out the winner when we thought she wouldn't make it. She'll do it again. She really doesn't know how to give up without saving everyone."

"True, but I can't suppress this feeling I have. Something bad is about to happen," Michiru said.

"It'll be all right," Haruka assured her. "We're not the only ones who won't let anything happen to the princess. Though I think we might have to get in line behind Kael. Despite any arguments he and Usagi have from the Silver Millennium, he does care about her."

"Do you think Sam's friends are all right?"

"For Ja'aku's sake, I hope so. Sam's very protective of her friends." The two fell silent, watching the storm. Haruka kissed the top of Michiru's head. "Ashiteru my nami-sosha," Haruka whispered. (Wave Runner)

"Ashiteru my kazetobu," Michiru returned. (Wind Flyer)

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, and Minako were all sitting in a café with the Three Lights, waiting out the storm. "Think we'll be able to win?" Seiya asked. "I mean, Ja'aku's obviously more powerful than Galaxia."

Setsuna looked down into her hot chocolate. "I believe we will, but the future is not set in stone. Anything can change the course of events."

"We have to win," Hotaru said.

"If we don't, more than this world is lost," Rei agreed.

Minako finished drinking her glass of pop and slammed her fist down on the table. "We will be victorious for I am the great Sailor V!" As the words left her mouth, she struck a heroic pose in her chair.

The Three Lights and the other three Senshi stared at her, holding their head wearily. "Do we know her?" Yaten asked.

"No," the others promptly answered.

Minako stopped the pose and glared at them. "You guys are no fun."

"No. You're just strange," Seiya said. He shrank back at her look. "In a good way!" he quickly added which caused the other five to laugh.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Ja'aku chuckled. "That's right. Laugh. Enjoy what time you all have left together. The time of your deaths is fast approaching."

Cameron and the other three members of SG-1 watched him leave the cavern. "We have got to get out of here," Cameron said.

"What do you suggest Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"I dunno. You got any thoughts Captain Hailey?"

The small blonde officer shook her head. "Why were we even taken in the first place? We have no clue as to who this guy is."

The three men looked at each other. "Well…remember what happened to Sam a few months ago?" Daniel asked.

"You mean how she regressed by several years?" Hailey asked.

"Turns out it wasn't the Prior who did the regressing. Oma Desala did it," Daniel told the young woman.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"From what Colonel Carter told us, it was to save her life as well as fulfill her destiny," Teal'c said.

Hailey arched a brow. "Destiny?"

"Ever hear of the Sailor Senshi?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Carter's one of them. Sailor Phoenix, right?" Cameron asked, glancing at his teammates. "Anyway, she's been living in Tokyo since she left the SGC battling the things that took us."

"And this is for real, right?" Hailey asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c confirmed.

"Just don't tell anyone," Cameron said. "The whole superhero secret identity thing has to be preserved."

"That still doesn't explain why this guy grabbed us," Hailey said.

"Well, this guy is basically a power hungry Ori who everyone is afraid of," Cameron said.

"Sam said she sealed him away, but it looks like he got free," Daniel said.

"So we're bait," Hailey said.

"Yep," Cameron said.

"Nothing new there I guess," Hailey muttered.

"Welcome to the lives of SG-1," Daniel grinned.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Sam jumped and fell out of bed as a cold, wet nose found a spot of bare skin. She hit the ground hard and glared at Shadow. "I was sleeping," she growled.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I would have wakened Kael, but he's use to my wake-up methods."

Sam shook her head, glancing over at the sleeping man under the covers. "It's all right. What's up?"

"There's someone pounding rather loudly at the door," Shadow said. "I would have answered it, but talking animals aren't common."

Sam smiled at the wolf and scratched him briefly behind his left ear. "Don't worry about it." She pulled a robe on over her tank top and flannel pants and walked downstairs, a hand over her mouth as she yawned. She ran a hand through her mussed up hair to organize it somewhat.

She halted in front of the door and opened it. She stared in shock, her eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Vala gave a faint, embarrassed smile. "I'm here to help," she said.

"Help?" Sam repeated.

Vala nodded. Before more could be said, a winged creature rammed into the alien thief. All exhaustion left Sam and she quickly transformed. She yanked the Daetamashii off of Vala and pulled her sword free.

"Get out of here!" Phoenix ordered.

"Not this time," Vala said.

"Are you insane? This thing'll kill you!" Phoenix said.

"It won't kill me," Vala said confidently. She fished something out of her pocket and held it up to the sky. "Dragon Star Power! Make UP!"

Phoenix's mouth dropped open as Vala transformed into a Sailor Senshi, clad in a black skirt, black leather boots that folded over at the knee, and a tight fitting black leather top that showed off her abdomen. A gold tiara rested on her forehead, a red-jeweled image of a dragon in the center. Her black hair was tied back behind her head and black leather gloves covered her hands all the way up to her upper arms.

"Penetrating the darkness of night, the air of freedom breaks through! I am a sacred shooting star…Sailor Star Kaida!" the transformed Vala called out.

Phoenix stared in disbelief. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

Hee hee! Betcha all didn't see that coming! Now onward to the next chapter! 


	19. Two More Warriors

If you guys couldn't tell...I like to move it with this story.

King Julian (of _Madagascar_): I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! You like to...

Everyone: MOVE IT!

Now while we're jamming, you guys go enjoy this chapter and remember, it isn't mine.

* * *

Phoenix quickly got over her shock at finding out Vala was a Sailor Senshi and plunged her sword into the winged Daetamashii's back. She kicked the monster free of her sword and watched as it burst into flame. She then turned to the other woman, only to see that she was fighting off another Daetamashii.

"Wolf Claw Strike!" a voice yelled and the attack killed the second Shadow Soul. Nightwolf landed lightly in the grass, looking at Sailor Star Kaida suspiciously. "Dare I ask what the hell is going on?" he questioned.

"I'm here to help you fight this Ori," Kaida said.

"And you are?" Nightwolf inquired.

"Transformed, Kaida," she said. She deactivated her transformation and arched a brow at them. "In this form I'm…"

"A thief named Vala Malduran," Phoenix interjected, undoing her transformation as well. "She's not from around this solar system."

"Of course not," Nightwolf muttered. "Guess we go inside to talk," he said, changing back into Kael.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

"What's the big emergency?" Usagi asked as she and Mamoru came into Sam's mansion. "Have we found Ja'aku?" She stopped and looked around. "Where are Seiya and the others?"

"Those three are late," Rei said. "You're actually on time for once, though I think we have Mamoru to thank for that."

"Rei you are so mean!" Usagi returned, sticking her tongue out.

"Well if you weren't so ditzy…" Rei began, sticking her own tongue out. The others shook their heads in weary amusement.

"Well he's attractive," a voice said.

Usagi stopped bickering with Rei and noticed an older woman wrapping her arms around a nervous Mamoru. Anger swelled on Usagi's face and she glared at Vala. "Get your hands of _MY_ Mamoru!" she yelled.

"I think he's a bit old for you," the woman grinned, winking at Mamoru.

"Vala! Get your arms off of him otherwise I will not stop Usagi from beating you senseless…and she could do it too," Sam said, walking into the room.

Vala released Mamoru and sat on the couch, pouting. "I never get to have any fun," she grumbled.

"Who is this…" Usagi paused, looking for the right word.

"I'll explain once the others get here," Sam said.

"Sorry we're late!" a voice called. "Seiya just had to stop and get an ice cream cone on the…way…here…" Taiki trailed off, staring in shock at Vala.

Yaten bumped into Taiki, who had stopped upon seeing the thief. "Why did you…" the silver haired man began to ask when his eyes fell on Vala.

"What's…" Seiya began. His eyes hardened as he glared at Vala. "YOU!" he snarled, the ice cream cone snapping to pieces in his hand.

Sam watched in puzzlement then alarm as she saw fear on Vala's face. "What's going on…" she started to say.

"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

"Healer Star Power! Make UP!"

"Maker Star Power! Make UP!"

"Get away from her!" Fighter ordered. "You don't know what she is!"

"Use to be!" Vala exclaimed. "The parasite that was controlling me is gone!"

"Liar! Because of you, the princess was far too weak to stop Galaxia when she came! We were too weak because of you!" Maker growled.

"We had to travel to another galaxy just to rebuild," Healer added.

"I never meant…" Vala began.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Without thinking Kael leapt in the way of the attack and held his hand out. The energy from the attack entered his hand and the pendant around his neck glowed. He shot his other hand out and a bolt of energy leapt into the fireplace. Everyone stared in surprise at him.

He glared at the three Starlights. "I'll only say this once before I get mad. Power. Down," he ordered in a cold voice.

So stunned with what he had just done, the Starlights complied. "We won't be a part of this if she's here," Seiya said.

"Listen to what she has to say. We could really use her help," Sam said.

"You didn't see her kill your entire family!" Seiya yelled. "All she did was held out her hand and they flew backward, dying when they were impaled on a spiked wall!"

"How did she do that?" Usagi asked.

"I'd tell you, but the American government has…" Vala began.

"She did it with this," Sam said, throwing a picture of a hand device on the table. "It's a Goa'uld ribbon device. Used for show, protection, and causing death and pain," she explained.

"Goa'uld?" Ami repeated.

"What the hell are you doing Colonel Carter?" Vala demanded. "I thought this was all classified very hush-hush and all that."

"I'm declassifying to tell them," the former Lieutenant Colonel said. "Or would you rather face those three?" she asked, pointing to the Starlights.

"They don't need to know," Vala said. "All they need to know is that I was possessed by a parasite, was freed from it, and now I just want to help."

Yaten snorted in disbelief. "Enough!" Usagi ordered. "As future ruler of this solar system, no one will harm anyone but Ja'aku. Is that clear?" she demanded, glaring at the Three Lights.

They slowly nodded. "But once this is over…" Taiki began.

"Once this is over I'll return to wherever the princess is and receive my punishment," Vala finished. "But right now you need my help against this Ja'aku guy."

"Sixteen fighters…isn't that a bit of overkill?" Minako asked.

"Compared to the battle I had with Ja'aku last time, I think we should double…triple it," Sam said.

"Aren't you being a bit paranoid?" Haruka asked.

Sam looked down, remembering her encounters with Ja'aku as the good Phoenix and Dark Phoenix. "No," she said. "I've faced evil guys before, but Ja'aku…" she trailed off and shook her head. "It was like…he was evil. And not just him being the bad guy. I mean, evil seemed to…flow off of him," Sam said.

A knock sounded on the door and Kael went to the door. The large group heard murmured voices and Sam quickly took the pictures of the hand device off of the table. The voices grew closer and Kael appeared a moment later, a slightly peeved look on his face. An older man came in behind him in full military dress, a hat tucked under his left arm, silver hair reflecting in the light.

Sam leapt to her feet as if sitting on a pin. The man chuckled when he saw Sam snapping to attention. "I told you once before Carter. At ease."

A blush crept onto Sam's face and she grinned in embarrassment. "General…why are you here?" she asked in English.

"Can't a guy stop in to see one of his old friends?" the General inquired.

"Um…General, I'm a bit busy," Sam said.

He looked around. "Carter, we need to talk."

"I'm not sending…" she began.

"I don't want you to send the Senshi away," he said. Everyone stared at him, then at Sam in disbelief, only a few of them understanding the conversation but all of them picking up the word Senshi.

"I told him nothing," Sam said in English by accident. She also shook her head as she spoke, her shoulders in a shrug.

"I know. The other me did," he said.

"Jack? But…why? When?" she asked.

"Uh…right after he died I'm assuming. Appeared to me like Daniel did when he was Ascended. Who'd've thought I could Ascend?" he grinned.

"Technically it wasn't you…sir," Sam said.

"Sam, what the hell is going on? Who is this guy?" Haruka demanded in Japanese. She was eyeing the General carefully. "How does he know about us?"

"This is Major General Jonathon Jack O'Neill," Sam said.

"Jack O'Neill? As in…" Ami began.

"The real Jack O'Neill. Two L's," he said in perfect Japanese and holding up three fingers.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese," Sam said.

Jack shrugged. "Picked it up when I was in the area years ago. Listen, I don't know what all is going on, nor do I understand it all. But my…Mini-me," he said with a grin. "That's fun to say. My Mini-me showed up at my place a few weeks ago yammering on about how I had this destiny thing I had to fulfill as some mystical warrior called Apollo."

"He did?" Sam asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yep. Even told me that the whole reason I never awakened as Apollo in the first place was because I didn't need to until now. Asked him why he couldn't do it and he replied that he had fallen in battle." Jack stared at Sam. "Told me who killed him."

Sam folded her arms and looked down. Kael wrapped his arms around her protectively, giving Jack a steady look that said "Tread lightly". Jack noticed the look but said nothing about it. He saw how well Sam and Kael fit together and a small pang hit his heart, but he pushed it away. _I had my shot. Our love just wasn't meant to be. But if he does one thing to hurt her…_ Jack thought.

"Carter, all I ask is that you tell me if I'm on your bad side and I will go very far away," Jack said aloud. "You and your bad side were scary before, but now that you got the cool superpowers…" he trailed off, giving a small shiver.

A small smile formed on Sam's face. "I'll keep that in mind." Everyone slowly relaxed as the tension drained from the room.

"So…when do we get to kick some evil ass?" Jack asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a small child.

"You seem excited about facing extreme peril," Kael commented.

"Are you kidding? I cannot wait to face the peril," Jack said. "I hate desk jobs. I hate being the man. I've spent my life sticking it to the man and now I am the man."

"So does that mean you stick it to yourself?" Haruka asked. Everyone started laughing at the joke, which was an apparent rip off from some cell phone commercial.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad to be facing the peril," Jack said, sitting himself down on the step into the family room.

"No it's too perilous," Seiya said.

"I bet your gay," Jack returned.

"Actually, that would be us," Michiru said.

"And us," Ami said.

"Well, those three do turn into women…" Haruka began, pointing to the Three Lights. Everyone started laughing.

* * *

He's ba-ack...well...sorta...go read the next update and review! 


	20. Final Battle Part I

Whew...finally got caught up with all the updates that should've happened last week. Tried to load them onto a disk and use another computer to load them onto, but that computer had no floppy drive and I only have a floppy...sometimes I hate technology...but when it works I don't.

Enough of my yammering, go enjoy this chapter and the next update will be up tomorrow!

Still not mine...grr...I need monies to buy these rights...it'd be nice to own these, but I don't think that'll ever happen to me...le sigh...

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Eternal Spirit Sailor Moon asked. They were in a large circle in Sam's backyard, everyone transformed. Tuxedo Kamen, Nightwolf, Apollo, and the Starlights, all four of them, were standing in the middle of the circle.

Shadow, Luna, and Artemisu stood off to the side, watching them. "Be careful. Until his banishment, Ja'aku was an extremely powerful warrior. Even then he stole souls, and some swore allegiance to him to survive," Shadow said.

"We'll be careful my friend," Nightwolf said.

The ten Senshi held hands and closed their eyes. Different colored auras began leaping around their bodies as they powered up. "Sailor Teleport!" they yelled and vanished from sight.

"Good luck," Luna whispered. Artemisu nuzzled his wife in assurance while Shadow calmly looked on, his yellow eyes unreadable.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

The seventeen fighters appeared in a large cavern. Phoenix looked around, memories slowly returning to her as she remembered her time in Ja'aku's service. "It's this way," she said, nodding towards one of the passageways.

They started heading down the passageway when footsteps behind them caused them to turn. Dozens of warriors were grinning at the group, many dressed in various forms of Sailor fukus (outfits). The rest were clad in clothing similar to Nightwolf and Phoenix's, though not all of them had swords.

"Now what?" Moon asked.

"Keep going," Nightwolf ordered.

"You can't expect to hold them all off by yourself," Apollo said.

"I won't let you stay behind all by yourself just to…" Moon began.

"Enough!" Nightwolf bellowed. "This fight is mine, and mine alone. Once you defeat Ja'aku, these guys will be gone. So hurry," he ordered.

Phoenix held him tightly for a moment. "Ashiteru yo shinsetsu-okami," she whispered softly.

"Ashiteru yo kohitori-chan," he returned.

Phoenix broke away from him and ran down the tunnel, the others reluctantly following. Nightwolf watched them go. He then turned back to the horde of Dark Senshi and Guardians, his sword in his hand.

"Yoshi! Ikuso!" he roared at his opponents. (All right! Let's go!)

Nightwolf lifted his sword, the blade glowing silver. He slashed it down and several of his enemies fell. More swarmed in and he steeled himself for his fate. _Samantha, I love you. Be safe. Keep my sister safe too_, he thought. He let out a roar and charged in, the Dark Warriors swarming in around him.

He dodged and wove through their attacks, his blade becoming a blur of silver. His mask and hood were soon ripped off but he didn't care. His dark blue fighting clothes grew darker as blood stained the cloth. His blonde hair was flecked with blood as well. Nightwolf grunted as one of the Dark Senshi slashed his left arm. He slammed his fist into her gut and dove to the side right as a Dark Guardian brought his sword crashing down. The Dark Guardian killed the Senshi instead.

Nightwolf was instantly on his feet and rammed his sword into the Guardian's back. The fighting continued on for several minutes until the Dark Warriors had all fallen. Nightwolf stood in the center of the bodies, blood rivulets from the Dark Warriors streaming down his face.

He slowed his breathing, thanking the fates and spirits that he had survived. His arms felt like lead and his feet refused to move. He never noticed a figure rise behind him, a sword in his hand. The Dark Guardian lifted the sword and Nightwolf suddenly whirled around, his eyes wide as the sword began to descend.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 III_**

Phoenix and the others skidded to a halt in a large room. In the middle of the room was SG-1, hands bound and kneeling on the floor. The sixteen fighters spread out into a line, coolly staring at Ja'aku.

"Teal'c, how many times must I tell you? Don't get caught by the bad guys," Apollo said.

Teal'c smiled and inclined his head in acknowledgement. Ja'aku turned and smiled at the assembled warriors. "Here to die?" he smirked.

"Let them go Ja'aku. This fight is between you and the Senshi," Phoenix said.

He chuckled. "You have no idea," he said. He grinned at them. "Would you all like to know the reason for my return?" he asked. Ja'aku idly clinked something in his hand. "You see, my dear Sailor Senshi, we have met before. At the time, I was after these," he said, holding out his hand. Elongated crystals glinted in the light.

"Those are…" Mercury began.

"Star Seeds!" Venus finished.

Moon's eyes widened. "N…no…it's…it's not…" she stammered.

Ja'aku chuckled. "You should have killed Galaxia when you had the chance," he smirked. "For Chaos has returned. As I swore I would."

"Pluto, get SG-1 out of here now," Phoenix said.

"We can…" Cameron began but they vanished with a wave of Pluto's staff.

"You think the sixteen of you can defeat me?" Ja'aku asked in a bored voice. "I am the source of every evil you have ever faced."

"We will stop you," Moon said.

"Really?" he asked. Something rumbled behind Moon.

"Look out!" Kaida yelled, jumping in front of Sailor Moon. She gasped in pain as the Daetamashii plunged its clawed hand into her. The Starlights stared in disbelief at Kaida's selfless actions, knowing now that they had been wrong about her. The Shadow Soul removed its hand and a bright Soul Sphere was removed from Kaida. She changed back into Vala and began to fade away.

"Kaida!" the Starlights yelled.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter cried. Ja'aku knocked the attack aside as dozens of Daetamashii swarmed in. The fourteen began fighting as best they could, but they were overwhelmed with numbers. The remaining Starlights were the next to fall, followed shortly by Pluto and Mars. Saturn did her best to keep the Shadow Souls at bay, but she could not stop them due to sheer numbers. Venus was barely holding her own when a Daetamashii slipped past her guard and removed her Soul Sphere. Tuxedo Kamen fell as well, overpowered by sheer numbers.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled, the ball of lightening striking a Daetamashii. She dodged a punch and flipped the Shadow Soul over. "Jupiter Oak Spirit Evolution!" she shouted, the attack flying into several Shadow Souls. Before she could strike out at another opponent she let out a cry of pain.

Mercury turned and her eyes widened, tears spilling down her face. "JUPITER!" she screamed. She leapt over two Daetamashii and knelt down next to the fallen Thunder Senshi. "Hold on," Mercury whispered. Jupiter reached out to touch Mercury's face when she faded away. The Ice Senshi cried in sadness and rage.

"Look out!" Moon yelled.

"Mercury Aqua Spirit Rhapsody!" The attack struck several Shadow Souls. The Ice Senshi fought in a blind rage, a small part of her saying how ironic it was that she now had watched Jupiter die. Mercury's revenge was cut short when a Daetamashii removed her Soul Sphere.

The five remaining fighters backed together, a bit battered but still willing to fight. "A plan would be nice," Apollo muttered.

"Surrender and I might just let you live," Ja'aku smirked. "You cannot defeat me. I am in every heart of every living thing. Every dark thought you've had has given me power." His gaze shifted to Apollo. "Especially yours General," he smirked. "I have particularly enjoyed your thoughts. Most notably when your son died. Those thoughts of suicide you had running through her head were…quite pleasant. Almost like a fine wine," Ja'aku chuckled.

Apollo glared daggers at Ja'aku. _He's taken everything from these people…and me. He took the woman I care for_, he thought. Pluto's face swam in front of his eyes. Unbeknownst to everyone, he had known Setsuna for many years. She had been a close friend of his, always being there when a tragedy occurred in his life. It wasn't until he himself had been awakened as Apollo and saw the long, green haired woman transform that the feeling he had were reaffirmed by those they shared in the Silver Millennium.

He charged in, ignoring the others yelling for him to stop. He sliced his way through several Shadow Souls and had almost reached Ja'aku when something rammed itself through his armor and abdomen. He looked down and saw a clawed hand sticking out of his gut. He grunted as it was removed. He fell to his knees then to his face, slowly fading away.

"He's too strong," Uranus growled.

"You don't know the half of it," Ja'aku smirked. He snapped his fingers and Neptune shimmered out of sight, reappearing in a Daetamashii's arms. Uranus barely restrained herself from charging the evil man.

"Let. Her. Go," the Wind Senshi growled.

"In a moment," Ja'aku chuckled. Black mist formed around his hand. Neptune watched in horror as his hand rested on her chest. The three Senshi stared in horror as Ja'aku's slipped into Neptune's chest. The Sea Senshi threw back her head and screamed in pain as Ja'aku's hand began moving around.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus screamed.

Phoenix stared at the scene, a memory surfacing in her mind…

_"Welcome Phoenix," a cold voice said._

_"Y…you!" she exclaimed._

_Ja'aku smiled. "Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" he smirked._

_"What do you…" she began._

_"I told you that you cannot escape who you truly are…" he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and an ornate box was brought into the room. "You see, by allowing yourself to be so weakened, I was able to break through the seal you had placed upon me. I was also able to recover this."_

_Phoenix looked at the box. "Y…you mustn't open that!" she exclaimed. "It's filled with…"_

_"Evil," he finished. "Why do you think I had it brought here?"_

_"What…what are you going to do?" she asked._

_"Allow who you truly are to awaken. Tyrande wasn't as good as she pretended to be," he sneered. He lifted the lid of the box and something seeped from the container. It drew it light, casting the room in faint darkness. Phoenix watched in fear as it crept closer to her. As it seeped into her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. She began glowing white and the black mist was expelled._

_Ja'aku stared at Phoenix in respect. "Impressive," he commented. He rose to his feet, the mist swirling around him. "But I think we can counter that," he sneered. Black mist formed around his hand and he plunged inside of Phoenix. She shrieked in pain and the black mist that was swirling around his hand rushed into her. Her eyes began glowing red as evil filled her…_

"Stop!" Phoenix yelled. "She'll never serve you!"

"What?" Moon demanded.

"That's how he possessed me," Phoenix said.

Neptune's screams stopped and the three Senshi waited. The Sea Senshi's deep blue eyes opened, revealing that they were tinged with red. Her sailor fuku had turned black and a malicious grin was on her face.

"Meet my queen," Ja'aku said. He stroked Neptune's face and she kissed him passionately, her arms wrapped around him.

Uranus sank to her knees, her eyes shut tightly. Tears squeezed their way past her eyelids and fell to the ground. Her heart felt shattered. Phoenix and Moon stood in front of the catatonic Uranus. Phoenix reached up and pulled her mask off. The ground began to rumble and they watched as the walls of stone melted away, revealing a beautiful marble throne room. Columns held the ceiling up as a cold, bitter breeze whipped through. They could hear the waves crashing against the shore somewhere nearby.

"And then there were three," Dark Neptune smirked, her arm wrapped around Ja'aku, her face full of malice.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnn! She's gone evil again! What will happen next? Stay alert to find out!

And there are only two more full chapters left before the epilogue. Until that time, read and review! Reviews make me happy.


	21. Final Battle Part II

Here be today's update! I know you guys have been patient with me for the lack of updating and everything, so I hope this satisfies!

Don't really have much else to say.

Elphie Muse: That's surprising. Aren't you going to tell them you had to steal an internet connection to get this story up?

They didn't need to know that. All they needed to know was that I am updating it after a week long hiatus. But now you've ruined it.

Elphie Muse: Gomen...

She means sorry.

Elphie Muse: That's what I just said.

In Japanese.

Elphie Muse: Oh...

Let me check...nope...still not mine...

* * *

"Neptune, my love," Ja'aku began. 

"Yes dear heart?" she asked.

"Kill them," he ordered.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," she said. A black sword appeared in her hands and she lunged towards them.

Moon and Phoenix leapt clear, Phoenix pulling Uranus out of harms way. "Snap out of it!" she shouted at the Wind Senshi. The Outer Senshi did nothing but sit there, a lost look in her eyes. Phoenix cursed, not wanting to leave Uranus alone in case Ja'aku attacked, but she knew that Moon needed her help.

"Neptune stop!" Moon cried. "You're my friend! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't need friends," Neptune sneered and went to stab Moon when a strong hand caught her arms. She turned, expecting to see Phoenix, but her eyes widened when she saw Uranus. The blonde Outer Senshi's eyes were filled with rage and anger. Dark Neptune swallowed involuntarily in fear.

"Get. Away. From. The. Princess," Uranus hissed. She hurled Neptune away, her Space Sword appearing in her hands.

"Perhaps you will be more of a challenge," Neptune said.

Uranus screamed in rage and torment. She charged in and the two former partners began fighting fiercely. Phoenix rushed to Moon's side and helped her up, the two watching the battle rage over the marble floors.

Neptune screamed in rage and charged in, this time with a side slash. Uranus slashed back and sparks flew as metal struck metal. Neptune began pushing against Uranus' sword, shoving it to one side. Uranus pushed back. Sweat glistened on their faces, illuminated by the sun.

"You let Ja'aku twist your mind! Let him warp it until the very things you fought against seemed right!" Uranus screamed

"Stop talking!" Neptune shrieked.

"Afraid of the truth?" Uranus demanded.

Uranus dodged an attack from Neptune and knocked the sword out of her hand. Uranus then kicked Neptune to the ground and raised her sword, preparing to strike. Something held her back and the Space Sword wavered in her hand. It fell to the ground and Neptune looked up at Uranus.

"I can't…" Uranus whispered. "I love you."

"Weakling," Neptune scoffed.

"It's not weak to love someone. Sailor Moon taught us that, remember? We're partners! I love you damn it!" Uranus shouted.

Neptune yelled in rage and slammed her fist into Uranus' face. Uranus went sprawling on the marble floor. As she tried to push herself to her feet, something slammed into her back. She grunted in pain as Neptune's knee dug painfully at her spine. A cold smile appeared on Neptune's face. She viciously slammed the sword into Uranus' lower back. The blonde screamed in pain, losing all feeling in her legs.

"Now. You will watch as your beloved princess dies," Neptune whispered. She rose to her feet and stalked towards Phoenix and Moon.

"Look at the pain you're causing!" Moon cried. "You just hurt the woman you love!" she exclaimed.

"I love my Lord and Master, Ja'aku," Neptune growled.

Phoenix let out a wild yell and swung at Neptune. The Dark Senshi dodged the attack and backhanded Phoenix. The Sun Senshi slammed into a pillar and tried weakly to get up. She helplessly watched as Dark Neptune leveled the sword at Moon.

Moon held out her scepter but Neptune knocked it away. The Dark Sea Senshi rammed her sword into Moon's chest just below the transformation brooch on the blonde's chest. Moon held the blade and looked caringly at Neptune.

"I…forgive…you…Neptune…" Moon whispered.

Dark Neptune kicked Sailor Moon off of the sword and the blonde Senshi fell to the ground, the brooch falling to the ground. A large, silver crystal fell out and rolled a few inches away. The transformation disappeared and Usagi lay lifeless on the ground.

"NOOO!" a voice screamed. Everyone turned and saw a battered and bloodied Nightwolf standing in the entryway to the throne room.

"Impossible…" Ja'aku whispered. "You should be dead!"

Nightwolf ignored him and rushed to his sister's side. Neptune tried to block him but he slammed both of his fists into her chest, sending her flying back several feet. He collapsed to his knees next to Moon and cradled her head in his lap.

"Hang on," he whispered. "I swore I'd protect you…how can I do that if you're dead?" he cried softly.

Neptune chuckled. "I wouldn't worry. You'll be joining her soon enough."

Nightwolf ignored her, cradling Usagi's body. Neptune rose to her feet and stood over Nightwolf, the black sword in her hand. Nightwolf lifted his head and looked at Neptune, his eyes full of forgiveness and understanding.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, backing away.

"No matter what you become, we'll always be your friends," Phoenix said, kneeling next to Uranus.

"Ashiteru yo nami-sosha," Uranus said. (I love you my wave runner)

The sword fell from Neptune's hand as a warm white light engulfed her. She dropped to her knees, the light fading away. Her sailor fuku had returned to its normal color and tears of remorse spilled down Neptune's face.

"What have I done?" she whispered. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she screamed in despair.

"You will die for that!" Ja'aku bellowed. The black sword rose into the air and slammed into Neptune.

"NO! NEPTUNE!" Uranus screamed. The blue-green haired Senshi fell forward, her Soul Sphere entering the black sword. Neptune reached out for Uranus, a tear sliding down her fading cheek. Uranus' body shook with sorrow. "So unfair of you to go off into your own world and leave me alone," Uranus whispered.

Ja'aku laughed. "Nothing in this world can stop me! There is no greater power than my own!" he laughed maniacally.

_Kael looked down at the pendant in his hand. A warm hand rested on his shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Father," he greeted._

_He smiled at his son. "You have grown up so much my son," he said. "I am so proud of you."_

_"Thank you. But that's not why you're here, is it?" he asked._

_He shook his head. "Now that you are old enough, you are now the holder of the tri-crescent moon pendant."_

_He nodded. "I'll be careful with it," he said._

_"That is not all my son," he said._

_"It's not?" he asked._

_"You are familiar with the Silver Crystal, right?"_

_He nodded. "It's the sacred crystal of our kingdom," he said. "What has that got to do with this pendant though?"_

_"Listen carefully my son. These two items when separate are incredibly powerful. But if one were to combine them…"_

_"The power would be great," Kael finished._

_"More than that my son. This power will spread a light so pure that no evil can exist around it," the Moon King said._

_"So what's the big deal?"_

_"When combined, the one who merged the powers of these two objects will suffer the consequences," he said._

_"Consequences?" he repeated._

_"It will kill the merger," he clarified._

_"Has that power ever been used before?" he asked._

_"Once, many years before even my time. A powerful group of enemies had emerged from the shadows, ultimate power already at their disposal. One of our ancestors merged the two together and aided another powerful group of beings at expelling the evil."_

_"So…never use this power unless it's absolutely necessary and there is no other choice," he said._

_"Never use it," he said gravely. "Only you or I can use this power my son. I do not want to lose you." Kael nodded, staring at the pendant…_

Nightwolf shook his head, clearing his mind of the memory. He looked down at the pendant in his hand. "I have no choice father…mother…this power must be used," he said softly. He gripped the pendant in his right hand and eased Usagi's head to the ground. He leaned over and grabbed the Silver Crystal with his left hand.

He rose to his feet, the wind beginning to pick up. Phoenix and Uranus turned. "What are you doing?" Phoenix demanded.

"Silver Moon Eternal Spirit Power!" Nightwolf yelled, lifting his arms to the sky. The pendant and crystal began glowing brightly. The light swallowed Nightwolf and forced the other three to look away. As the light began to fade, Phoenix looked at Nightwolf, her eyes widening in shock.

Uranus gasped in pain and pushed herself to her knees, her back healed. "What… what's going on?" she asked. The fallen Senshi slowly reappeared as the light faded. "Neptune!" Uranus cried happily and crushed the Sea Senshi to her.

"I don't…" Neptune began. She was cut off when Uranus kissed her.

"I don't care about the past," Uranus said. "All that matters to me is that you're back," she whispered.

"Everyone's back," Saturn said.

"Not everyone," Apollo said, nodding towards Usagi's body.

Tuxedo Kamen gathered Usagi into his arms. "Usa-ko…don't leave me alone. Please," he whispered. (Usa-ko is his nickname for Usagi; Usagi's nickname for him is Mamo-chan)

Jupiter held Mercury close as the smaller girl sobbed. Apollo had one arm around Pluto who was doing everything she could to not cry. The four Starlights had placed comforting hands on Mars and Venus' shoulders.

"By the spirits…" Phoenix breathed, staring in awe. They turned and saw a figure stepping towards Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen. Bare feet stepped on the cool marble floor. Silver greaves covered the figure's shins. Dark, tattered midnight blue pants were torn at the knees. The figure's chest was bare save for tribal tattoos covering the figure's upper chest, shoulders, and upper arms. Silver wings framed the figure as his long, silver-white hair swayed in the breeze. Silver bracers matching the greaves covered his forearms. Silver hoop earrings glinted in the light, several in each of the figure's ears.

Pure white eyes looked down at Usagi's still form. Tuxedo Kamen looked up at the figure. "Who…who are you?" he asked.

The figure held his hand out, palm up, and the Silver Crystal formed in his hand. He knelt down next to Usagi and placed it on her chest. Her body glowed and she sucked in a deep breath, coughing as she did so. Tuxedo Kamen pulled Usagi close to him, tears streaming down his face.

"Usa-ko!" he exclaimed.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi said weakly. She turned her head and stared at the winged man. "Who…" she stopped when she saw a silver crescent moon shining on his forehead. "Kael…" she said.

* * *

Somewhat similar to what happened in the end of Stars for BSSM with everyone coming back to life, but hey, Elphie Muse told me to do it...that and you all would've killed me. But don't worry. There's still one more chapter left and then the epilogue. Until then, review! 


	22. Final Battle Part III

Erg...what a bad day...I hate cats...they do nothing you tell them to do...and scratch and bite you when you try...:holds up bandaged arms: Moving on though...

The final chapter before the epilogue! A bit sad I know, but an 82 page story for me is something that I've never done before...kinda amazing, don't you think? Now, I shall stop ranting and let you all go and read the chapter. The epilogue will be up tomorrow.

Let's see...were the real owners nice to me today...nope...I still don't own 'em...sigh...

* * *

Kael rose to his feet. "K…Kael…is that…" Phoenix began. 

He turned to the sixteen warriors. "You have fought well my friends," he said, his voice echoing. "But the time has come for me to end this. Once and for all."

Ja'aku laughed. "Fool! You cannot kill me with such weak power! All you could possibly do is seal me away. Your ancestor tried it and foolishly gave his life for using the power that's now rushing through your veins, burning you out!"

"Kael…why? Why did you do this? We could have found another way!" Usagi cried, sitting up.

"You have given your life countless times already," he said. "This is something that I must do."

"Kael…I…" Phoenix began, standing in front of him.

He reached out, gently holding her face. "I know." He gently kissed her, healing her scars. He stepped around her, walking steadily towards Ja'aku. "I can see it all. Past. Present. Futures. All is laid out before me. I can see the twists and turns in every path chosen. The hardships all have faced. Their pain is mine pain. Their lives are my life. I am everything and nothing at the same time." He stopped in front of Ja'aku.

"I'll be sure to make sure you stay nothing," Ja'aku snarled.

"Don't try it," Kael ordered. "I know you created Tyrande to try and make yourself a queen. The Galaxy Cauldron, from which all life in this universe stems, chose her to walk the path of light. She was born as the Senshi of this solar system's sun so that you would not be able to corrupt her. She has more than made up for the evil she was created from through all her reincarnations. Sailor Phoenix shall no longer be bound to you Ja'aku."

The Senshi listened at Kael's words. Phoenix suddenly gasped as warm light filled her, washing away her sins. The whisper that had been a part of her since receiving her powers faded from her mind.

"I shall kill you!" Ja'aku roared.

Kael thrust his hand out and Ja'aku fell back. "All the evil that you have caused to these warriors shall be washed away and forgiven." He turned to Neptune who had stepped closer for some reason. Kael smiled at her. "What you did was not your fault Neptune. Trace amounts of evil still lingered within you after the destruction of the Division Bell. I free you from that evil."

Tears slid down Neptune's face. Warm light filled her and the breezed picked up. She felt two arms wrap around her and knew that it was Uranus who held her. "Thank you," she whispered to Kael.

Kael turned back to Ja'aku. "A balance must be maintained in this world. Good cannot exist without evil and the reverse it true. But powers like ours should never be free from the Galaxy Cauldron. I shall bring peace to this universe."

"You will not stop me," Ja'aku roared. Black energy shot from his hands as his human form melted away revealing a large demon with thick, cracked black skin, red fire around each crack. Flames flickered where eyes should have been and a bloodthirsty growl issued from his throat. Demonic wings sprouted from his back as his hair hardened into horns. He grew in size as well, standing twelve feet tall.

"Silver Moon Eternal Spirit Power!" Kael yelled, drawing his hands to his right hip then thrusting them out. White light shot from his hands and met Ja'aku's attack head on. The sky blackened as the roof to the palace was ripped off by violent winds. The Senshi took cover behind a large pile of rubble.

"This cannot be good!" Apollo shouted.

"If Kael fails…" Kaida began.

"He won't fail!" Usagi shouted, glaring at the thief. She looked out from the rubble and watched as her brother was struggling to hold his own. _You can do it Kael. I know you can. You're my big brother. You can do anything!_

Phoenix watched as Kael was being pushed. She clenched her fists, feeling helpless. "Ieyui…Nobomenou…Renmiri…Yojuyogo…Hasatekanae…Kutamae…" she whispered to herself.

"Carter?" Apollo asked.

"Pray, savior. Dream, Child of Prayer. Forever and ever. Bring us peace…" Usagi whispered, translating the words Phoenix had said. Light surrounded her and she was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The light increased and she turned into Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate form of Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Sa…Sailor…Cosmos…" Pluto breathed.

"We have to help him," Cosmos said.

"How?" Fighter asked.

"Like this," Phoenix said. "Phoenix Spirit Power!"

"Mercury Spirit Power!"

"Jupiter Spirit Power!"

"Mars Spirit Power!"

"Venus Spirit Power!"

"Neptune Spirit Power!"

"Uranus Spirit Power!"

"Pluto Spirit Power!"

"Saturn Spirit Power!"

"Taiyo Spirit Power!" Apollo yelled. Tuxedo Kamen bowed his head, adding his power as well. A white light washed over him, leaving Prince Endymion standing next to Sailor Cosmos.

"Dragon Star Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

Kael felt the power from the Senshi and Prince of Earth and the Prince of the Sun being added to his. _I…will…not…give…up_! Kael shouted in his mind. The white light surged with power and began pushing Ja'aku's attack back.

"It's still not strong enough!" Mercury yelled.

"Moon Eternal Spirit!" Cosmos yelled.

Kael felt his sister's power blending with his. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. He snapped his eyes open and they flared white. His attack increased in size and completely engulfed Ja'aku. The dark man screamed in pain and rage as he felt himself being ripped apart and sent into nothingness. There was an explosion of light that blinded everyone in the room.

Eternal Sailor Moon slowly regained her feet, a bit banged up and drained, but otherwise fine. The others slowly stood as well, looking at the barren rock they were on in the middle of the ocean.

"Whoa…" Apollo muttered.

"Kael!" Phoenix yelled, sifting through the rubble. The others took up the call, searching for the Moon Prince.

"Over here!" Jupiter yelled. Everyone rushed over, knowing something was wrong as Mercury was turned into Jupiter's shoulder, her body shaking with sobs.

Moon and Phoenix were the last to reach the spot. Kael's body was half buried under a pile of rubble, his hair and eyes their normal color. He smiled weakly at them, coughing violently. He gasped for air as Phoenix made her way down to him. Moon was holding Tuxedo Kamen's shirt and cape tightly, tears streaming down her face. Uranus held Neptune. Pluto had bowed her head and Apollo held her, kissing her head.

Phoenix carefully knelt down next to Kael. "You're an idiot, you know that? We could've found another way to beat Ja'aku."

He coughed violently, blood dripping from his mouth. He weakly reached up and held Phoenix's face. "Ash…Ashiteru…yo...kohitori-chan…" he whispered hoarsely.

Phoenix held his hand tightly, tears hitting his skin. "Ashiteru yo shinsetsu-okami," she whispered. He smiled and his eyes misted over. Everyone watched in shock as his body turned into white light and rose into the air. The light lingered for a moment, then vanished into the sky, leaving Phoenix and the others crying in the rubble of Ja'aku's palace.

* * *

So how was the final chapter? Review to let me know. I need reviews for more bandages for where my psychotic cat scratched and bit me...never get a psychotic cat...they're a pain...literally.

The epilogue will be up tomorrow, I promise. So, to make time go by a bit faster, you can review...you're not reviewing...something spectacular will happen if you click the review button...right Rico?

Rico: Ka-boom! Ahahahahahahahahaha!


	23. Epilogue

Here be the epilogue. This was a fun story/series to write, but this is the last part of this series. Sad I know, but I need a break from Stargate SG-1 fics for a while, so I'm trying my hand at BSSM fics right now. Don't have any up so far, but hey, I'm working on them.

Enough of my rambling though. Go enjoy the epilogue.

The real owners refuse to give the rights to me, so I'm thinking of making a Monopoly version of buying the rights...but until then, not mine.

* * *

_Several months after the battle with Ja'aku..._

Sam sat at the table in the massive ballroom, bored out of her mind. Winter had arrived and she was sitting in a huge ballroom for a Winter Solstice party being held by Wolfmoon Industries. No one outside of the Senshi and Jack knew that Kael was dead. It had been decided that they would keep his company open so the millions of workers would not lose their jobs. Sam and the three eldest of the Outer Senshi ran the company with input from Usagi. They had tried to get the blonde to take the company, but she had refused, saying she'd rather play the games than make them.

Sam sighed and watched as the other Senshi danced around the floor. Haruka and Michiru were flawless, as were Usagi and Mamoru, which was surprising as Usagi was generally a klutz. Makoto and Ami were dancing together as well, the tall brown haired girl in one of Haruka's dark blue tuxedos. Ami wore a light blue dress, embroidered flowers in the silk.

Haruka wore black dress pants, black boots, a white shirt, a thick black cloth belt, and a dark blue tail coat trimmed in gold with gold buttons. A white-laced ascot was around her neck held in place by a silver clasp. Michiru was clad in a beautiful light blue-green strapless gown. She had the sides of her hair pulled back and braided to keep them out of her face. Long silver gloves covered Michiru's arms

Usagi wore a beautiful white gown, moons and stars embroidered into the silk with silver. Mamoru wore a black tuxedo. Setsuna wore a dark red gown that brought out her garnet eyes. She was currently dancing with Jack, who wore his full dress uniform, at Setsuna's insistence. SG-1 was there as well. Teal'c wore a nice black suit and was dancing with Rei who wore a fire red dress. Cameron was in his dress uniform as well, having been ordered by Jack once the General knew that the team was coming, dancing with Carolyn Lam. Daniel was in a tuxedo dancing with Vala who wore a black dress and long gloves.

Yaten was guiding Hailey around the floor while Minako was holding Taiki prisoner on the dance floor. Seiya had quickly volunteered to dance with Hotaru when he found out Minako had no date.

"You all right?" Luna asked from under the table. She and Artemisu had snuck in and were at the corner table with Sam.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Sam answered absently.

"Are you sure?" Artemisu asked in concern.

Sam gave them a forced smile. "I'm fine. Honest." Her gaze fell to the table. She wore a dark midnight blue strapless dress, her blonde hair crimped. Dark midnight blue gloves covered her arms an inch past her elbow. A silver necklace of three intersecting crescent moons with a phoenix in the foreground glittered in the light. She closed her eyes and waited for the night to end. She didn't even hear the music stop.

Everyone looked over at the entrance to the ballroom as a figure walked in. He wore soft, black leather boots, baggy black dress pants, and a white silk shirt with large sleeves under a dark midnight blue crushed velvet tunic. A black leather belt was buckled around his waist and black leather bracers covered his forearms, a wolf etched in silver into the leather on his left and the image of a phoenix was etched into the leather with silver on the right bracer. A silver clasp held the collar of the silk shirt in place and a silver chain held the black velvet cloak around his shoulders. Several silver hoop earrings hung in both of his ears, a few more in his left ear than his right.

Everyone watched as the man made his way across the dance floor, brushing past fawning girls. He halted in front of Sam who finally realized that the music had come to a stop. She looked up and her mouth fell open as she stared into silver-blue eyes. The man held out a hand, which had a brown leather glove on it.

Sam felt herself accept his hand and felt her feet follow him onto the dance floor. The lights dimmed down and the music started up in a slow waltz. Sam placed her hands on his shoulder and in his hand while he held her free hand and placed his hand on her waist. The pair began to glide across the floor, rivaling the grace of Haruka and Michiru.

"It's…you…" Sam finally said, finding her voice.

Kael smiled warmly. "I told them I couldn't stay. My heart and soul is still on Earth," he said.

"And they let you leave?" Sam asked, knowing that he was referring to the Ascended beings.

He nodded. "I told them it may have looked like I was ready, but in reality, I wasn't. I told them I couldn't stay because I knew I'd interfere. They were impressed with my honesty and selflessness and gave me one rule free request. I used it to come back here," he explained. As they continued waltzing across the floor, the other Senshi and their partners joined in.

Kael stopped and took Sam's arm. He guided her out to an enclosed balcony. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he said.

She held her hand on his lips. "I would wait forever just to spend one moment with you," she whispered.

He held her face and leaned in. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed, tentatively at first but it slowly grew deeper. The snow clouds outside drifted apart, revealing a full moon.

A moonbeam shone down, illuminating the pair in their kiss. An image of Queen Serenity shimmered on the moon, leaving those who were staring at the moon that night stunned and wondering what was going on.

Kael looked into Sam's eyes. "Ashiteru yo kohitori-chan."

"Ashiteru yo shinsetsu-okami," she returned.

She leaned up and kissed him again, both unaware that Luna and Artemisu were watching them, smiles on their faces. Shadow was also watching them. He smiled, knowing that his time in the world had come to an end. He had come only to guide Kael to his soulmate and help the Guardian learn to use his powers. The silver wolf rose to his feet and trotted away, walking up a moonbeam. He turned into a man similar looking to Kael and stood next to Queen Serenity. The pair kissed and faded away, leaving Sam and Kael kissing under the moon.

**END**

* * *

So? How was the story? 82 pages...now I got alot to live up to, don't I? Anywho, review and tell me how much you enjoyed reading this. Reviews make me happy you know. 

Until the next story then, ja ne!...that means goodbye...

Elphie Muse: You could've said 'Sayonara'.

I know, but that's more of a formal goodbye and I am planning on "seeing" my readers again.

Elphie Muse: Ah. Then they should review so I can be inspired to inspire you.

Yes they should. Go review I say! Please? You'll get a cookie...or some other sugary substance...


End file.
